


Time Flows Unnaturally

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren loses 14 years of his life when Hanji mixes the wrong chemicals into a drink. Levi is left to take care of the now 3 year old Eren, while Hanji tries to find an antidote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A drink

Ever since the trip outside of the walls Eren hasn’t had much to do. Levi hasn’t made him do much cleaning and Hanji has left him generally alone. This gives Eren a lot of free time, almost too much free time. Eren doesn’t really like spending time in the dungeon, so he ends up sitting in the mess hall and dwelling on the excursion. This probably isn’t the most healthy thing for him to be doing, but no one has been there to stop him.  
It was another day in the mess hall, Eren was hunched over on the table and looking glum as usual when Hanji burst in to the hall.  
“Eren! How are you today?” she said cheerfully.  
“Eh? Fine I guess....” Eren replied, slightly startled at her arrival. Hanji swooped over to Eren, her glasses gleaming mischievously. Eren felt worried suddenly. “What do you want Hanji?” he asked, glancing at her nervously.  
“I want you to drink this.” Hanji smiled, handing Eren a cup of clear liquid.  
“Water?” Eren asked, his eyebrow raised.  
“No, it’s a chemical of sorts Eren, it’s just to test your stomach qualities. You know as well as I do that titan’s don’t digest their food, yet they still eat people, I just want to know about the stomach acids. This isn’t going to hurt you in any way, all it’s going to do is react with your stomach acids, changing the chemical make-up of your spit, which I will then test.” Hanji explained. Eren just shook his head, none of that even made any sense to him.  
“Okay, I’ll drink it. It had better taste okay though.” Eren muttered.  
“No guarantees Eren, sorry.” Hanji laughed. Eren sighed and drank the entire cup. Hanji took the cup away from Eren and walked out. “I’ll be back in a moment Eren. I have to get my testing equipment and my notebook, so just stay there.” she ordered, shutting the door on Eren. Hanji made her way swiftly down the halls, a slight skip in her step. She was extremely excited for the outcome of this test, she might be able to create an enzyme that causes titans to throw up their food before they are digested, possibly saving hundreds of lives. She made a turn into her office and set the cup down next to the chemicals she had been using for the drink. As she fumbled around for her notebook and her ph slips, Levi opened the door. Hanji jumped and knocked over one of the chemicals by the cup. “Oh dang it!” she sighed, grabbing a towel to wipe it up. Levi just stared for a moment as she cleaned.  
“Did I interrupt something?”  
“Oh, a little, but it’s okay. This won’t hurt the floors, it’s a non-acidic base.” Hanji said simply. Levi bent down and picked up the shattered pieces of glass, putting them together.  
“Non-acidic?” he muttered, “are you sure?” Hanji whipped around.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Read this four eyes. I thought those glasses were to help you see better, not worse.” Levi scowled, shoving the shards of glass under Hanji’s nose. Hanji read the label carefully, her eyes widening. “Oh.... that isn’t good.” she murmured. She grabbed the other chemicals on the table, staring at the shard of labeled glass. “This really isn’t good.” she murmured. She stood up quickly, notebook still in hand and tried to make a getaway. Levi grabbed her by the collar of her jacket.  
“Wait a minute, where do you think you’re going?” Levi growled, pulling her back into the room. Hanji glanced at him, “What do you mean Levi? Why are you even here anyway?” Hanji asked, swallowing her shaky breath.  
“You know why I’m here.” Levi muttered, sitting her down on a chair and grabbing a jar of capsules.  “Oh yeah, your pain meds...” Hanji sighed. “How is your ankle anyway?” she asked quickly.  
“Don’t change the subject idiot, what did you do?” Levi spat, glaring at Hanji. Hanji looked down. “I thought that I used a different base for the chemical test.... the mixture I used is lethal.” she murmured. “I actually don’t know what will happen... I’ve never used this mixture before, but we should just assume he’s dead now.” she blurted. Levi raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “What? What are you blathering about? Who’s dead?” he asked, looking right into Hanji’s eyes. “Uh. I gave this drink to Eren, thinking it was something else.” she stuttered, smiling nervously under Levi’s serious gaze. Levi stood back up, “What a stupid thing to do. Where is he?”  
“In the mess hall, where do you think?”  
“Good point. Come on.” He grabbed Hanji by the shirt and dragged her out of the room. He hobbled as fast as he could over to the mess hall. “Erwin will spit fire at us if he’s dead.” he growled. “I refuse to take the blame, so it’s all on you Hanji.” he turned the corner and headed down the hall to the mess hall doorway. He heard yelling. “Hanji! Hanji what the heck is thi-” the voice cut off very abruptly. Levi glanced at Hanji, who had a sick look on her face. He threw her out of his grasp and opened the door to the mess hall. No one was there. “Was this your idea of some sick joke?” Levi hissed, turning on his heel to Hanji. She glanced at him, “What are you talking about?”  
“Eren isn’t in here.” Levi gestured to the empty mess hall. Hanji looked in over Levi, scanning the room. “He may not be here, but his clothes are.” she breathed. Levi turned back to the room and saw them. Eren’s pants were draped across the bench, and his bundled up shirt was on the floor. “What the heck?” he muttered to himself. He walked forward and picked up Eren’s pants. “Did he decide to strip suddenly? What is this?” Levi looked at Hanji, who was writing vigorously in her notebook. Suddenly movement caught Lev’s eye. He glanced down and saw that the bundled up shirt was moving. “Ah. what the-” Levi stepped back as the shirt made its way out from under the table. Suddenly a tuft of soft brown hair found the neck hole in the shirt, and soon the eyes, ears, neck, and shoulders popped out as well. “What the-” Levi stared.  
“Oh my...” Hanji breathed, running forward, lifting the toddler up. “I turned Eren into a three year old.” she murmured. “Or something like that anyway...” she said, sitting Eren on the table. His huge eyes were very afraid, trying to take in his surroundings. Levi leaned in toward Eren’s face. “Are you kidding me?” he growled. Eren’s eyebrows scrunched together and he scooted away from Levi’s frightening face. “Don’t scare him Levi, jeez.” Hanji scolded. She turned to Eren, “Eren, do you know who I am?” she pulled out her notebook and held her pen at the ready. Eren shook his head slightly. “No?” she sighed. “Do you know who that mean man over there is?” Hanji asked nicely. Eren shook his head vigorously, his eyes widening in fear at Levi’s scowl. “Okay, it’s a first step. Do you know where you are?” Hanji asked  
“uh uh.” Eren murmured.  
“How old are you Eren?” Hanji asked. Eren shook his head. “Don’t know? Okay. Do you know where you live Eren?” Eren shook his head again.  
“The brat obviously doesn’t know anything Hanji.” Levi muttered angrily. Eren quivered. “I’m just making sure. Look, we know about his family situation right? This is before Mikasa and Armin. He doesn’t remember anything, he’s very unstable right now, he could go titan any second, and with his toddler mind he would go out of control easily.” She whispered. Eren crawled over to the edge of the table and grabbed Hanji’s jacket, tugging it gently. “Where is my mommy?” Eren asked, his childlike voice rising in desperation. “I want my mommy.”  
“Your mom is-” Levi started, but Hanji whacked him in the chest. “Don’t tell him!!” she hissed. “He’s too unstable! What if he freaks out and turns into a titan! We can’t afford that, so don’t do anything to upset him, got it?” Hanji glared at Levi. Levi rolled his eyes, “fine, whatever Hanji.” he walked up to Eren again, but he flinched away, hiding behind Hanji’s arm. “I’ve got to go tell Erwin, you stay with him, and stop making that scary face.” Hanji ordered, whipping away from Eren’s grasp and leaving the room swiftly. Levi blinked. How could he have let her get away so quickly? He turned to Eren. “What is your name brat?” he asked quietly, trying to temper his voice. Eren turned to face Levi, and began to cry. “Oi. Brat. No- stop- stop crying. Oi. OI.” Levi plugged his ears against the sobbing. It didn’t stop. “Come on Eren. Stop it. You’re 17 years old, stop it-” Levi opened an eye and stared at the small toddler. This brat was definitely not 17 years old. Levi put his hand on Eren’s mouth to stop the crying. “Stop. Stop. Okay. Look. I’m not scary. Got it? Now stop crying.” Levi murmured, trying to pull his eyebrows from their permanently creased glare, and trying to lift his lips in a smile. Eren stared at him, his eyes widening. Levi thought he was going to start crying again. He pulled his hand away and wiped it on his shirt. “Disgusting.” he muttered. “Eren. I’m not scary. Don’t cry, it’s annoying.” Levi continued, his attempts at smiling failing miserably. He decided to put his fingers at the edge of his lips and push his mouth into a smile. Eren stopped blubbering and stared at Levi. His eyes went wide again, his mouth opened and Levi prepared for a scream and more crying. Instead, Levi’s ears were caressed by laughter.  
“What? You think this is funny?” Levi glowered. Eren stopped. “Oops, sorry. Sorry.” Levi pulled his lips into a smile again. Eren smiled and clapped his hands. Levi blinked slowly. This kid was amused by anything. “Neuuuuuu.” Eren clapped and slapped his chubby cheeks together. “Neuuuu.” he repeated, copying Levi’s face and laughing. Levi heard the door close and stood up abruptly. Eren stopped laughing and looked over at the door. Erwin and Hanji walked in. Erwin walked up to Eren immediately and inspected him. “Wow, how in the world did this happen?” He asked, turning to Hanji. She just shrugged. “How the heck am I supposed to know? He just... came out like that. I don’t know.” Erwin blinked at Hanji, then returned to looking at Eren. Eren shied away from Erwin, glancing at Hanji. “Where’s my mommy?” Eren breathed. “Shhh..” Erwin hushed Eren quietly. Eren stopped talking almost instantaneously. “Hanji, do you think this is reversible?” Erwin asked, standing backup again. “Maybe, but I can’t guarantee anything you know.” Hanji huffed.  
“Well, you better start working on something, because we can’t return to the king’s court with this.” Erwin said, gesturing to Eren. Erwin turned to Levi. “You’re his charge, you take care of him. Hanji won’t have time to watch over him while she’s working, and I don’t want Eren by her anyway. He’ll get hurt.” Erwin ordered. Levi gaped at him. “What? Why do I have to take care of this little runt-”  
“No offense Levi, but he’s the only one left in your squad, and you’re pretty much useless with your injury, so you might as well.” Erwin interrupted. Levi bit his lip, glaring at Erwin. “Fine. I’ll take care of the brat, but don’t expect me to treat him any differently than I do now.” he growled.  
“I expect you to take care of Eren, Levi.” Erwin shot back, “We can’t keep him here either, he’ll just get in everyone’s way.” Erwin turned to Hanji, who nodded in agreement. “I used to have a house in one of the villages in the inner wall before I came out here, no one has bought it or used it for quite some time. We could send Levi and Eren there.” Hanji offered. Erwin turned back to Levi. “All right, it’s settled, you’ll be heading there tomorrow, Hanji will take you there.” Erwin turned and walked out of the room. Levi realized his mouth was still open and closed it quickly. “He’s in a bad mood.” Levi growled. Hanji just sighed, walking towards Eren and picking him up. “I think you’re the only one who is in a bad mood.” she held Eren close to her shoulder. “You had better not treat Eren like he’s 17 Levi, he’s just a little kid now, so treat him accordingly. You can do that, right?” Hanji asked, turning around. Eren stared at Levi as Hanji walked out of the room with him. “Be ready at dawn.” She called, the door closing behind her.  
Levi stood in the now empty room, and looked at the ground. Eren’s pants were still there. Levi picked them up and instinctively folded them. “That brat had better be potty trained, or so help me I’ll kill him myself.” He muttered angrily.


	2. A long wagon ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji takes the reins as Levi and Eren start on the road to their new temporary home.

Levi groaned as a knock on his door woke him from his sleep. “Do we really have to be leaving at the crack of dawn?” Levi sat up and folded his blankets neatly on his bed. The knock came a little louder. “Just a second woman, I’ll be out in a moment.” Levi growled. The knock was pretty quiet for Hanji, that was weird. Levi buttoned up his shirt and tied his cravat. Levi glanced in the mirror and straightened his collar. The knock came again. “Man is she persistent.” Levi muttered to himself. he pulled on his shoes and opened the door. 

“Alright. I’m up Hanji, are you happy?” Levi started. He blinked, no one was there. “What the...” Levi took a step out of the door, but his leg bumped into something. He looked down, Eren landed hard on his butt from the collision with Levi’s lower leg. Eren scooted away quickly from Levi. “What’re you doing here?” Levi asked a bit more harshly than he intended. Eren’s eyes widened, he stood up on shaky feet and started making his way away from Levi’s door as quickly as possible. “Where do you think you’re going?” Levi muttered, catching up to the small child and placing his hand on Eren’s head. Eren froze in place. “Why were you knocking on my door brat?” Levi intoned darkly. Eren started to shiver, “H- Hanji a-ask-asked me too.” Eren whispered. Levi jerked Eren’s face toward his own. Eren was on the verge of tears he was so frightened. “Why would she do that?” Levi grumbled. Eren shook his head, sniffing loudly. “It’s too early to be crying, if I hear one peep out of you I might not be so friendly with you.” Levi growled. 

Levi pushed Eren forward and herded him to Hanji’s room, where she sat at her desk. “Well well, looks like Eren managed to get your sorry butt out of bed.” Hanji sighed. She pushed away from the desk and stood up. “We’ll have to feed Eren, then we can leave.” she informed as she picked up the petrified Eren and nuzzled his nose. “Hey there Eren, sorry to have to make you do that.” she reassured. Eren smiled again and hugged Hanji around the neck. Levi grimaced and followed Hanji down the stairs. “Why are you so dressed up Levi? Where do you think we’re going, to court?” Hanji teased. Levi just glared at the floor and stayed silent. Eren was hiding his face from Levi in Hanji’s hair as they walked into the mess hall. Hanji set Eren on the nearest table in the hall and glanced at Levi, “You know how to cook, right?”   
“What a stupid question.” Levi snapped, “of course I can cook.” Hanji gestured to the kitchen. “Then do it.” she insisted. Levi looked at her and frowned, “Why should I?”   
“You’re going to have to do it for Eren for a while, so why not start now?”  
“Are you serious?” Levi protested.  
“Get over yourself and get in the freaking kitchen.” Hanji ordered, her glasses gleaming in the morning light. Levi cursed silently at Hanji and shuffled into the cooking area. 

As Levi pulled out some bread and cheese from the root cellar he overheard Hanji talking to Eren.   
“-is that okay with you Eren? Do you understand?”  
“I want to stay with you though. He’s scary.” Eren’s voice was trembling.  
“I wish you could stay here too Eren, you’re such a cutie. You’ll have to get used to Levi though, he might look scary now, but he’s actually really nice.” Hanji said, attempting to comfort Eren.   
“I want to be with my mommy though.” Eren bawled. “Where is my mommy? Why can’t I be with her instead of -evi?” Levi walked out with breakfast on a plate. Hanji was wiping Eren’s face, “look who’s got breakfast for us?” Hanji smiled. Eren sniffed and picked up one of the slices of bread. “You eat it with the cheese you stupid bra-” Hanji jabbed Levi in the ribs. Eren sniffed again, his lips trembling. “I- I don- I don’t -ike cheese.” he mumbled through a mouthful of bread. Levi gave a death glare to Hanji.   
“You don’t ‘-ike’ cheese? Who taught you how to speak?” Levi asked. Eren hid behind Hanji. “Mommy.” Eren whispered 

Levi rolled his eyes at Hanji’s threatening gaze. “I don’t even know if it’s safe to leave you alone with this kid, he’ll get messed up for sure.” Hanji glowered. Levi shrugged, “Can’t change anything, Erwin’s orders.”   
“Speaking of which, we’d better go now.” Hanji shoved Levi in front of her and picked Eren up in her arms. “Erwin had the carriage prepared last night, so you don’t need to worry about packing anything.” Hanji informed on their way out to the stables. Mike stood out in the courtyard holding a two horse carriage. “Thanks Mike! You’re dismissed!” Hanji waved. Mike nodded and walked away, leaving Levi and Hanji alone again. “It’s only a two seater.” Levi muttered.  
“Yes. And I’m the only one who knows how to get to our destination, so I guess that means you have to hold Eren.” Hanji shot. Levi sighed, turning to Hanji and holding his arms out, “Okay, give him to me then.” Hanji pried a struggling Eren off her shoulder and passed him over. Eren began to cry. “No! Don’t go away! He’s scary!” Eren kicked and pulled against Levi’s grip as Levi pitched himself into carriage. Hanji hopped into the driver’s seat right next to Levi. “Knock it off brat, or I’ll get scary for real.” Levi growled quietly into Eren’s ear. Eren became instantly silent. 

Hanji flipped the reins and the carriage sped away from the base. Eren shook in Levi’s lap as Hanji sped crazily along the trail. The horses were galloping and the wagon wheels jumped erratically on the trail. Eren put his hands to his mouth. “What’s wrong Eren?” Hanji asked loudly as she approached a turn in the road. Eren shook his head, then turned pale. “I think he’s getting motion sick from your terrible driving Hanji.” Levi pushed Eren as far away from his body as possible. “Well you better hope that nothing gets on you Levi, because this carriage isn’t slowing down!” Hanji laughed, turning the corner sharp. Eren convulsed on Levi’s lap. “Heck no Eren.” Levi shoved Eren onto Hanji’s side in a last ditch effort not to get covered in vomit.   
“That was a low blow Levi. I mean, if it’s low for you, it’s really low.” Hanji wheezed as she pulled off to the side of the road. She got out of the carriage and wrung out her shirt. Eren was crying again. “Brat, knock it off. It was just vomit. What did I tell you about crying brat?” Levi prodded, holding Eren in his seat. Eren wouldn’t stop. “How do you make it stop?” Levi begged when Hanji returned to the driver’s chair. “Figure it out yourself, you receive no help from me after that.” Hanji smirked.   
“Fine. I can do it. Whatever Hanji.” Levi grumbled, turning his attention back to Eren. Hanji started off again. “What can I do to make you stop crying?” Levi asked gruffly. Eren couldn’t hear him over his own fit. “Eren. Oi. EREN.” Levi put one finger against Eren’s mouth, forcing his jaw closed with his thumb. “EREN.” Levi snarled. Eren froze under Levi’s livid gaze. “Good. Be quiet. That’s right. Stay that way.” Levi ordered. Eren nodded quickly to show that he had heard. Hanji glanced at Levi and visibly sighed. “What? I got him to shut up didn’t I?” Levi snapped.  
“You missed the point Levi.” Hanji whipped the horses forward and ended the conversation. 

The ride continued on in complete silence as the trio rode int the first town. The main road was bustling in the morning sunlight, bakers were pulling out their first loaves of bread, markets were being set up everywhere, and stores were being opened up to their customers. The streets were so crowded Hanji was forced to slow the horses down. Levi noticed that Eren was shaking back and forth. It wasn’t a fearful shiver like before, but a swaying kind of shake. A policeman approached the carriage, “Good morning to the young family!” He smiled, tipping his hat. Levi almost fell out of his seat. “Oh no. No. I’m just taking him to a house, he’s not related to me in any way except for working purposes only.” Hanji laughed. The policeman turned red with embarrassment. “Oh. I’m sorry for the confusion, how can I help you today? Where are you headed?” Hanji glanced at Eren, who was swaying much more vigorously. “Eren. Do you need to go to the bathroom?” she asked calmly. Eren nodded his head, his eyes widening. Levi glanced at Hanji, “How did you know that?”  “Oh com on Levi, he’s doing the bathroom dance, all kids do that. Jeez. Where’s the nearest inn with a bathroom?” Hanji asked the officer. The man pointed Hanji toward a large building at the end of the street. “It’s pretty crowded, but I think they’ll let you in.” He waved as Hanji pushed the cart forward.  
The carriage rolled slowly in front of the inn, Eren was swaying much faster. “Hanji...” Levi turned to her, but she was already pushing him out of the carriage. “I’ll be parked right next to that store, come back when Eren is done.” she called, leaving Levi and Eren on the corner. Eren froze in fear for a moment, but his bodily functions overrode his fear of Levi. “-evi. I need to go.” he begged. Levi sighed and pushed Eren in front of him, walking into the inn. A large man greeted them. “Hello, how are we this morn-”  
“Bathroom?” Levi interrupted, pointing to a dancing Eren.   
“Oh! of course, in the back!” The man guided them to the back door through a small crowd of people. “The door on the left.” He pointed, Levi nodded and pushed Eren through the door. “Can you take care of it yourself?” Levi asked, scrunching his nose against the bathroom’s stench. Eren nodded slowly. “Good.” Levi shut the door and stood in front of it. There was no way he was going into a dirty public restroom like that. Actually, there was no way that brat was sitting on his lap again after being in the bathroom, Levi would have to fix that. After a couple minutes the door opened and Eren stumbled out of the bathroom. “follow me.” Levi hissed, Eren tried to grab Levi’s pant-leg, but Levi stepped away. “Don’t touch me, you’re filthy.” Levi sneered. Eren nodded, his gaze downcast.   
Levi sat Eren on the wheel of the carriage and used the damp cloth he had obtained from Hanji to wipe Eren up. He scoured Eren’s hands and scrubbed his face, squeezing Eren’s cheeks roughly. Eren squeezed his eyes shut as Levi rubbed the damp cloth across his face. “That should be good enough.” Levi stood up, admiring his work. Eren was now completely sterilized. Eren rubbed his eyes with his long sleeve, dirt already caking on the badly hemmed clothes that Eren wore. Levi grabbed Eren’s sleeve and rolled it up his arm, tying the extreme excess in a knot on his shoulders. Levi did the same with the awkward pants Hanji had come up with for Eren to wear. “We’re going to have to get him some smaller clothes.” Hanji said as she helped Eren into the carriage. “How about we just get a cage for him to stay in so that he doesn’t ever have to worry about it?” Levi snorted. Hanji whacked Levi in the shoulder as he stepped onto the carriage. 

As they left the first village Levi finally felt the lack of sleep catch up to him. He leaned back in his perched seat so that he could prop his feet on the front of the carriage. He balanced Eren on his folded arms and leaned his head back, allowing the rising sun to warm his face. Suddenly a weight thumped on his chest. “Whoa, what the-” Levi tilted his head upward, but Hanji stopped him. “Shhh. He’s sleeping, be quiet.” She held a finger to her lips and turned slowly away. Levi looked down and saw Eren’s brown hair pressed into the inside of his jacket. “This is quite uncomfortable.” Levi sighed, laying his head back again. “Deal with it.” Hanji snorted. “Why is he sleeping at this hour?” Levi asked incredulously.   
“Are you an idiot? He’s only a small child, small children don’t generally wake up before dawn and stay awake all day like you Levi. Besides, weren’t you trying to go to sleep just a minute ago?” Hanji replied. Levi sighed, she had a point. Levi saw the next village coming up gradually out of the corner of his eye, “Is your house in that village?”   
“No, It’s in the inner walls, we’ve got a day’s ride ahead of us, so calm your jets.” Hanji said, biting her lower lip. Levi nodded, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. 

Levi was about to fall asleep when Eren shifted on his chest, grabbing his cravat and pulling it tight. “Gah-” Levi choked. “Eren, stop that.” He sat up, shaking Eren enough to wake him. Eren peeked out of Levi’s jacket, hugging Levi’s cravat close to him, pulling Levi’s scowling face very close to his own. Eren screamed out in terror. “Oi. I’m not gonna hurt you brat, could you just let go of that?” Levi strained, taking Eren’s hands in his and showing Eren the cloth he was clutching. “This is tied to my neck Eren, and when you pull on it you choke me.” Levi wasn’t awake enough to notice if Eren had understood, he just took the cravat out of Eren’s hands and lay back against the back of his chair again. Levi heard Hanji giggle. “What’s so funny four-eyes?” Levi mumbled lazily. “Nothing you need to worry about shorty.” she countered. Levi was too tired to fight that one, and tried to allow darkness to take him from this miserable carriage-ride. 

“-evi...?” a murmur broke through to Levi’s consciousness. Levi pried open one eye. Eren had clambered up to Levi’s shoulder, and was grabbing the wooden backboard to balance himself. “My name is Levi. Get that. L. L. L. L-evi. L-evi. Levi. With an L brat.” Levi grumbled sleepily. Eren stared at Levi as the cart shook on the trail, he looked determined. “-er-ru-ru-ru-” Eren stuttered.   
“Use your tongue brat. L.” Levi opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against his back teeth so Eren could see. Eren copied the movement, placing his tongue haphazardly against his teeth. “huuuurrrruuu” Eren tried. Levi snorted, “try it with your mouth closed a little more.” Eren closed his mouth. “Open it a little bit.” Levi instructed. Eren dropped his jaw a little bit, “urr. url. urll. rur. uru. L. Luuuu” Eren stuttered. “Yeah. Like that. now say my name.” Levi instructed. He glanced to the side as Eren prepared himself. The trail was quite dangerous now that Levi was paying attention to it; the hill dropped off on his right side, and the carriage was squeezed up against the hillside on Hanji’s side. “You should drive a little slower Hanji, it’s a little dangerous right here.” Levi pointed out lazily, his eyes still drooping.  “Ah come on Levi, the cliff ends just around this corner. We’re almost to the next town too.” Hanji whined. Levi sighed, scooting away from the edge of the carriage seat. Eren poked Levi’s chin.   
“Oh? Ready now?” Levi leaned toward Eren, propping himself up on the carriage chair. Eren began, “URvi. URevi. Luuevi, Le-” suddenly the carriage jolted. Levi was thrown to the edge, he looked over and saw the carriage wheel fly off the trail and into empty space. The front horses tried to pull the weight up, but the ground gave way under their pounding hooves and the whole carriage plunged down the hillside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I'm going to be consistant with this. I think I'll be posting every Monday evening, so if you want to know when the next chapter comes out, just wait until Monday night!


	3. Things that are heavy and things that are quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Hanji's dismay, Levi isn't shaping up to be the best guardian for Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope that you've enjoyed the first two chapters of this fanfic! If you think I could improve my work in future chapters in any way please let me know in the comments! Enjoy chapter 3!

Levi grabbed hold of the front bar as the carriage careened down the hillside. The wheel wasn’t going to hold. It snapped and the side of the carriage flew forward into a roll. Levi felt his face hit the rocks hard. The air was knocked out of his lungs as the carriage rolled over him. He opened his eyes for a split moment, Hanji had flown out of the carriage long before and was nowhere to be seen. Before the carriage flipped again Levi saw Eren. He was ahead of the carriage, rolling down the steep hillside at a dangerous speed.  
In a burst of adrenaline, Levi leapt out of his chair and ran forward, his shoes slipping in the loose gravel. They were almost at the bottom of the cliff. Levi jumped the last bit and grabbed Eren by his loose shirt and pulled him into his jacket. Levi turned and cushioned the fall to the bottom with his back. Levi then flipped around and held Eren under him as the carriage fell over the top of them. Levi felt the pressure of the carriage on his back and felt his body giving to the weight, but Eren was just beneath him. Levi pushed against the carriage so that it wouldn’t crush Eren. Levi held his back straight against the wagon as it and its contents broke apart on top of him. Levi gasped as the wood splintered around him, cutting up his back. Levi’s chest burned. He couldn’t seem to take a breath. The remains of the heavy cart lay across Levi, preventing him from moving. Levi felt the darkness nipping at his eyes and he coughed, trying to breathe.  
Suddenly Levi heard a voice in the darkness. “Levi?” It was a quiet stutter, barely audible. Levi opened his eyes and looked into his arms. “You are hurting me.” Eren squirmed. His eyes were huge and he looked scared spitless. Levi just gasped out the last of his air and released Eren from his tight grip. Eren sat across Levi’s knees, staring at Levi’s face, his eyes round and scared. Levi realized that Eren couldn’t get out because the wreckage had created a complete covering of wood over the top of them. Levi felt his lungs scream for air. He sat up against the wood, his body screeching in pain so that he could breathe. As Levi gasped in a breath of air he heard hooves and a voice calling. “Levi? Levi?” Levi sighed. He tried to move, but the wooden cage fell in a little, coming close to collapsing over them. “Hanji!” Eren cried, her voice triggering his tears. Her foot steps could be heard slipping and sliding toward their spot. “Are you in there Eren?” She asked quietly, trying to calm Eren through the heavy wooden planks and boxes. “H- Hanji! -Evi looks scary!!” Eren sobbed. An audible pause could be heard outside of the wooden cave. “Levi? Levi is scary? Levi are you in there? Can you answer me?” Hanji asked, a note of worry in her voice. Levi opened his mouth to speak, but the moment his lips parted, his lungs collapsed under the weight and all that came out was a wheeze.  
The wood shifted as Hanji made an attempt to move the wreckage out of the way, but the planks were so tangled that it was impossible without more help.  
“The town is just over the next hill, I’m going to take one of the horses and get help. Just stay there, okay?” Hanji ordered Eren calmly. Eren nodded in the darkness. Levi listened quietly as Hanji tripped away.  
Several moments of silence passed before Eren started crying again. Levi breathed heavily, his arms the only posts holding him up. Levi felt blood dripping down his face and down his back. His ankle throbbed painfully every time that he shifted position slightly to keep the boards up. “-Evi?” Eren cried quietly. Levi opened his eyes and stared at Eren, who was propped on Levi’s knees, his head tilted into his chest because the space was so small. Eren saw Levi’s eyes open and continued. “Why is everything so smoky?” Eren asked. Levi realized that Eren was smoking all over the place, his titan power healing all of his injuries from the fall. Levi opened his mouth, but no words came out. Eren whimpered as drops of blood landed on his oversized shirt and face. Levi closed his mouth and choked as he swallowed the blood. Levi watched in prolonged silence as Eren’s wounds sealed up and he became good as new. Levi’s arms began to shake from the exertion of holding up the wood, how much longer until Hanji came back? Levi closed his eyes, focusing his remaining energy on holding the wooden beams up. Eren quivered and tucked his head into Levi’s jacket. This pressure pushed some of Levi’s air out. Levi gasped and sucked in more air before the wood could shift. Levi felt dizzy and he felt his body swaying. Levi heard wood shift and a piece fell through and landed on top of Eren. Eren screamed out in pain. The heavy plank pressed against Eren’s back and he continued to cry out in pain.  
Levi bit his lip and shifted forward, pushing his head under the plank and holding his whole body over Eren. The tent shifted painfully over Levi’s neck and back as he took a shuddering breath. It was easier to breathe now, but the weight was much heavier. Eren was scrunched in a tight ball underneath Levi, quivering. He looked up and saw Levi’s face right above his own. “-Evi?” Eren stuttered. Levi opened his eyes and blinked, hoping that the movement of his eyes was something Eren would register to. Eren stopped quivering and just held eye-contact with Levi, finding comfort in this one simple thing.  
Levi could hear a group of horses approaching. Soon there was a crowd of people surrounding the wreckage. Levi’s arms shook violently, his legs felt like they were going to collapse any moment. The weight gradually became lighter as the group outside cleared the debris from on top of his back. a hole opened up in front of Levi, and Eren turned quickly, scrambling out from under Levi’s chest. “Eren! There you are! And you’re okay!” Hanji cried out.  
Levi collapsed, allowing the crushing wood to push him into the dirt. The shift in the wood startled the group. “Levi!?” Hanji called out, pulling at the wooden planks frantically.  
Levi waited as the weight was lifted off of his body and pulled away. The sunlight poured in on his face, blinding his eyes. “Oi! We found him miss!” A gruff voice called. Levi didn’t bother opening his eyes. “Levi? Are you all right?” Hanji asked, kneeling next to Levi’s half covered body. “You aren’t allowed to drive anymore.” Levi coughed. Hanji just stood back up. “He’s fine, get the wood off the rest of his body, we’ll need to get him to the town.” Hanji ordered. Levi waited impatiently as the rest of the wood was removed from his back and he was dragged away from the debris pile. Levi had no energy to resist as the men that carried him to a second wagon and set him inside. Hanji lead their two horses as they rode off.  
Levi lay in the uncomfortable wagon and stared up at the slowly passing clouds, his muscles aching uncomfortably. Suddenly Levi felt a tugging on his jacket, he turned his head and saw Eren. Eren scurried to the corner of the wagon and looked at Levi. “Is -Evi okay?” Eren asked, very shaken. Levi frowned, “Just worry about yourself brat.” Levi growled, not wanting to talk. Eren looked away and hid his face from Levi for the rest of the ride. 

“You’re lucky you’re so strong, you could’ve broken your back easily with that kind of weight. I’m surprised you came out like you did to be honest.” The doctor commented as he wrapped up Levi’s back. “These deep scratches won’t be a problem, just keep them clean, I’m sure you know how to take care of yourself.” he continued, “That little kid didn’t even have a scratch on him, he sure is lucky that he had a guy like you looking out for him!” The doctor tied the last bandage and Levi grimaced. “Anyone would have done the same, it wasn’t like I was doing anything special for him.” Levi muttered. The doctor shrugged and threw Levi his shirt and coat. “You’re good to leave sir, the lady payed for your visit.” The doctor exited the room as Levi buttoned up his shirt and re-tied his bloody cravat. “Tch. My clothes are filthy.” He muttered as he pulled his jacket on.  
Hanji and Eren were waiting for him as he exited the room. “Now what Hanji? You destroyed all of our storage, and I’m sure that any clothes I’ve packed disappeared somehow. All we have are the clothes on our backs and those two horses.” Levi snarled angrily. Hanji sighed, she actually looked sorry for once. “For your information, your clothes were recovered, and I’m renting a carriage for the rest of the trip. If we hurry we should still make it before sunrise tomorrow.” she started. “In the morning I’ll help you get everything you need for your stay to make up for this, okay?” she looked at Levi, who just shrugged and walked out of the doctor’s house. The carriage was waiting. It was a bench seat carriage, leaving plenty of room for Eren to sit in the front. “We can put him in the back can’t we? We have nothing to put back there, we can give him a blanket and he can do whatever the heck he wants.” Levi suggested coldly as Eren approached Levi. Eren suddenly looked away from Levi and headed toward Hanji. Levi didn’t even bother to take notice. Hanji sighed and lifted Eren up and set him in the back. “Levi is a bit tired right now Eren, I think it will be better if we don’t fight with him huh?” She smiled at Eren, who returned it with a slow nod. Hanji set a blanket and her coat back with Eren and hopped into the cart chair. “What did I say about you driving?” Levi growled. Hanji sighed, “Right, right. Sorry.” She got out of the driver’s seat and Levi crawled into it stiffly.  
“It’s not going to be my fault if we get lost though.” She muttered  
“Yes it will, you’re going to tell me where to go.”  
“You are such a pain Levi, did you know that?”  
“I also don’t care, did you know that?”  
Hanji just folded her arms and frowned. “Head straight out of the town, take the left trail.” She mumbled. Levi pitched the horses forward and the carriage began moving.  
Once they were out of the town and on the right path, Hanji turned around in her seat and began to chat with Eren. Levi tuned them out quickly. That stupid brat had made sure that Levi would be even less useful in the near future, making it even less possible for Levi to go back to the Survey Corps. Everything infuriated Levi right then, and his aching body didn’t help the mood.  
Hanji was playing ‘I spy’ with Eren as Levi drove. “I spy something green.” She smiled. Eren frowned, “That’s not fair! Everything around here is green!”  
“Oh come on Eren, I bet you could guess it.”  
“That tree.”  
“nope.”  
“That tree.”  
“nope”  
“The grass.”  
“Nope.”  
“That leaf?”  
“Nope.”  
“uhhh... this blanket?” Eren asked, lifting up the green fabric.  
“Yeah! You got it Eren! Now it’s your turn.” Hanji applauded. Eren smiled and looked around, his eyes trying to capture the best thing to spy.  
“I spy something quiet.” He said. Hanji raised an eyebrow, “Quiet? Doesn’t it have to be a color?”  
“No! My Mommy said that we can use any word!” he exclaimed happily. Hanji nodded. “Well okay then, I’ll guess we’ll play by your mom’s rules...” she looked around.  “Is it a tree?”  
“No.”  
“A rock?”  
“No.”  
“The dirt?”  
“No.”  
“The clouds?”  
“Nope.”  
“The grass?”  
“Nu uh.”  
“Those flowers?”  
Eren shook his head happily.  
“Okay.. is it a plant?” Hanji asked.  
“Noo.” Eren smiled.  
“Is it alive?” Hanji asked, Eren nodded. “Okay. It’s alive. Is it an animal?” Eren seemed confused whether to say yes or no, and this lead to Hanji’s next question. “Is it a person?” Eren nodded. Hanji suddenly pointed a finger quietly at Levi, who was completely oblivious to the conversation anyway. “Is it him?” She mouthed. Eren nodded. “That was a good one Eren! I would have never guessed that! How smart of you.” She squeezed Eren’s cheek as she said this. Eren smiled despite having had his cheek pinched. 

The sun was going down when Levi finally spoke, “What path am I supposed to take Hanji?”  
“There shouldn’t be a fork in the road.” Hanji waved.  
“There’s a fork in the road Hanji.” Hanji sat up and looked. There was indeed a fork in the road. “You must’ve taken a wrong turn somewhere Levi.” Hanji murmured as she inspected the road. “I went exactly where you told me to Hanji, don’t tell me you were so distracted with that brat that you didn’t notice?” Levi spat. Hanji winced, she hadn’t been paying attention at all. She looked at the sun. “From the last town we left our destination would have been absolute west.. which means....” The carriage lurched forward. “Levi, where are you going?” Hanji asked as he turned right.  
“You said absolute west, right? I’m going in that direction based on this path.” Hanji nodded, that seemed logical enough. Hanji just didn’t want to admit that she actually had no idea where they were or where they were going. Darkness came all too quickly. 

“Hanji I’m scared.”  
“Oh it’ll be all right Eren, how about I sit back there with you?” She offered. Levi heard her shuffle and a thud followed her entrance into the back of the wagon. “While you’re back there you should hand that lamp up to me,” he said, trying to be calm, but his irritation was all too obvious. “Here mister grumpy pants.” Levi felt a thud as the metal lantern hit the back of his head. “Oi. I will drop your sorry butt off in these woods.” Levi spat at Hanji angrily as he lit the lantern. Once lit, Levi placed it on it’s perch, allowing the dim light to give him something to work with.  
The dim light provided little help in the thick forest, and Eren began to shiver. He jerked back and forth, his eyes bigger than an owl’s. “What’s wrong Eren?” Hanji asked, sitting Eren on her lap. “There are monsters out there.” Eren whispered quietly. “Don’t be -oud, they wi’ hear us and -eap out and grab us.” He told Hanji. Hanji looked up and saw that the lantern was causing the trees to cast creepy shadows as they peddled along. “Oh.. those are just the tr-”  
“Hey there! We’ve got a scrumptious kid here in this cart if you want him!” Levi yelled. “Levi?!” Hanji turned, his sudden outburst startling her. Eren began to cry. “NO -EVI NO. I DON’T WANT TO BE EATEN. P-P--EASE”  
“He tastes even better when he cries! I also have an obnoxious scientist that can’t see even with glasses on! They both taste good with a little bit of periwinkle and pepper!” He called out into the forest. “HEY.” Hanji whacked Levi’s back. “OUCH. Oh jeez that hurt. I did have a wagon break on me today you know.” Levi growled.  
“Then knock it off.”  
“No.”  
“Oh my gosh you are such a child.” Hanji exclaimed, turning back to Eren and attempting to calm him. “He’s just kidding Eren, it’ll be oka-”  
“Hanji he’s going to feed me to the m-m-monsters!” Eren sobbed grossly.  
“Don’t be shy! Come on down and take a look at what I’ve got for you this evening! I know the scientist is a little sinewy, but if you cook her in a nice stew she’ll taste just fine!” Levi called out loudly. Hanji whacked him again and again.  
“She’s rather annoying,-”  
-Whack-  
“So you should eat her first.”  
-Whack-  
“Will you eat her if I kill her for you?”  
-Whack-  
“She is a bit of a pain as you can probably tell.”  
-WHACK-  
Eren’s sobbing was growing to a much louder level, his screams and cries echoed through the trees. Levi sent the horses forward faster, almost to a canter.  
“Why are you going so fast?” Hanji asked, gripping the sides of the cart. “You’re one to talk Hanji.” Levi retorted.  
“That’s besides the point, why have you changed pace? It’s too dark to be moving this fast.” Hanji waited for a reply, but suddenly heard a rustling in the woods. She looked out and saw that behind the cast shadows of the trees, a couple of dark forms prowled quickly along side the wagon in the underbrush. Hanji turned and looked at the other side of the trail, seeing a similar pack closing in. Eren was still sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Wolves.” Hanji whispered in Levi’s ear.  
“I am aware. Why do you think I started yelling, I was hoping to scare them away with Eren’s screaming and your yelling, but they must understand human language because they didn’t stop their pursuit.”  
“Sorry I hit you.”  
“Yeah, I’m going to get you back for that later.” Levi spat under his breath as he clicked to horses forward into a half gallop. The horses pressed forward, sensing the wolves closing in on their carriage.  
“This would be a good time to shut the kid up.” Levi muttered as the horses began to pull out of control. “Also, take this, you’ll need it more than I will.” Levi said, handed Hanji the lamp. Hanji went over to Eren, who was screaming bloody murder. “Eren. Eren.” Hanji cooed, trying to calm him. “It’s going to be oka-” suddenly the whole cart shook viciously. Hanji looked behind her and a wolf was clawing at the edge of the boards. She grabbed at a loose board and ripped it right out of the cart. She whipped it into the wolf’s face and it howled in pain. Hanji stuck the wood in the lamp and lit it on fire. The plank created a bright blaze that uncovered many more wolves in the forest underbrush. “Can you go any faster?” Hanji asked over Eren’s out of control screaming and crying. “NO.” Levi choked as the wagon wheels hit a bump and sent the whole cart flying into the air for a second. The next attack was by a large group. They came in together and attacked the wagon cart. “Levi!” Hanji yelled.  
“Take care of it!” He yelled, kicking a wolf in the muzzle. Eren’s screaming suddenly stopped. There was an eery silence except for the sound of scratching and clawing. “What happen-” Levi started, but was suddenly cut off by a loud screech. The roar of a titan. It echoed through the forest, the terrible scream deafening both Hanji and Levi. Levi covered his ears, looking at Hanji. The wolves immediately scattered and Eren was left hunched in the corner of the speeding wagon. His eyes were closed tight and his face was contorted in a frozen scream. Hanji ran forward and hugged Eren. “Eren, it’s okay, Eren, you’ll be okay, don’t freak out. Look, you scared them away. See Eren?” She tried and tried, but the screams continued to grow louder. The horses eventually slowed and stopped for the noise.  
Levi got out of the driver’s chair and walked into the back and grabbed Eren’s face, twisting it towards his own. “Eren. Knock. It. Off. You’re hurting our ears.” Eren continued to scream. “Eren. Eren, look at me Eren. Oi.” Levi pried open one of Eren’s eyes and leaned his own face close to it. The eye was looking at the forest, but Levi continued to hold the lid open. “Eren. Look at me. Don’t look at the forest. They’re gone. They won’t come back. I promise I won’t feed you to them.”  
Eren’s eye pulled away from the forest and looked at Levi, who returned the look until Eren’s screams died away. Eren trembled where he sat, staring into Levi’s eyes as if that was the only thing holding him together. “All right. Good.” Levi muttered.  
“Are you feeling all right brat?” he asked, tilting Eren’s chin up and inspecting him. “Did they touch you anywhere?” Eren shook his head slightly. “Good. You’ll be all right,” Levi assured. “No more screaming though, okay? If you have to, don’t scream like that okay?”  
“o-okay.” Eren murmured, finally breaking eye-contact with Levi.  
“We seem to be missing a plank right in the middle of our rented cart here.” Levi gestured to the cart, that now had a huge hole in the center. “It’s probably not safe for you to sit back there Hanji.” Levi said, looking at Hanji, who still had the torch gripped in her hand. “You should shut up and just get in the driver’s seat.” Hanji growled.  
“Someone’s just mad that they were wrong.” Levi returned, getting into the Driver’s seat. Hanji sat her legs across the hole in the cart and Eren leaned against her side, his shivering body gradually relaxing.  
“You’re going to have to be careful with Eren. More careful than I originally thought.” Hanji started. “This demonstration has proved that he’s unstable.”  
“Well then, I guess he better not get himself into trouble.”  
“That’s your job Levi.”  
“Oh, right. I better not forget that, it might be important.” Levi said, the sarcasm dripping in his voice.  
“I am so sorry you have to deal with him Eren.” Hanji sighed, patting Eren’s brown tufted hair. Levi just rolled his eyes to no one and urged the horses forward on the trail.


	4. A broom and some shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji gets Eren fitted into some new clothes while Levi frets over the cleanliness of the new house.

“Where are we Hanji?” Levi growled, the sun was already rising, and they hadn’t gotten anywhere close to a village. “It’s just around the bend.” Hanji assured.  
“You said that an hour ago!” Levi hissed angrily, his eyes squinting in the morning sunlight. Hanji just shrugged, avoiding confrontation with tired Levi was the best way to go. Eren was snoring quietly in Hanji’s lap. Levi grumbled angrily as he came to the corner of the trail. There was a steep incline right on the other side.  
“What the heck is this?” Levi snarled, stopping the horses at the near-cliff face. He just sat back and stared at the mountain-like incline with anger on his face.  
“You have to go around it Levi. It’s too steep for the horses.” Hanji suggested carefully.  
“NO WAY.” Levi said sarcastically. He pulled the horses around and they headed around the base of the huge hill. “I know where we are now.” Hanji insisted, “The town is just around this cliff.”  
“If you say so.” Levi muttered irritably. The horses moseyed forward slowly, much to Levi’s frustration. The cliff ended abruptly, and Levi snorted angrily at what he saw. The inside of the mountain had been carved out, and a city-like town was stacked right against it. The town had a huge entrance, the main road headed up a steep incline to the center of the town. “This is the place?” Levi asked, turning a dark stare at Hanji. “Absolutely.” Hanji smiled. Levi sighed and pushed the horses forward. The streets weren’t very crowded, it was just after the initial morning bustle.  
“If you head up towards that far left corner you’ll reach my old house.” Hanji explained. Levi nodded and pulled the horses left into a side road. Eren stirred in Hanji’s lap. He glanced around, his eyes wide in curiosity. “Are we almost there?” Eren squeaked, his voice cracking from his screaming earlier that morning. “Yes Eren, we’re almost there, don’t worry.” Hanji smiled. Eren smiled back, then suddenly frowned. “I’m hungry.” He whined loudly.  
“You’ll get something to eat once we get to the house, okay?” Hanji smiled, petting Eren’s head. Eren nodded and cuddled up into Hanji’s coat. “It’s cold.”  
“It’s because it’s morning Eren, it’ll warm up, don’t worry.” Hanji rubbed Eren’s arms and legs with his long shirt sleeves. “We’ll get you into some clothes that fit too, how does that sound?” Hanji asked. Eren nodded happily.  
“Is it that house right up there?” Levi interrupted, pointing to a large house that sat on a stone wall.  
“You got it.” Hanji smiled. Levi frowned. “How do I even get up there?”  
“You have to park the cart under the staircase.”  
“Staircase, what staircase?” Levi asked as he pulled up to the stone wall. “Over there.” Hanji pointed. Levi lead the horses to the edge of the stone wall and found a zigzagging staircase leading to the front patio of the house. He stopped the horses right next to the wall and tied them to the horse post that stood only a few feet away. “Finally.” Levi grumbled. He limped up the stairs slowly, favoring his bad ankle. Once he reached the top Hanji unlocked the door with her key. “I don’t know how dirty it’s going to be.” She started, opening the door. Before Levi could reply a cloud of dust poured out of the house. Levi coughed and waved away the dust. He glared at Hanji through the dirt cloud. “Hey, I haven’t been here for years, can you blame me?” Hanji tried. Levi just spat to the side and turned around. “Where are you going?” Hanji called.  
“Where do you think? To get cleaning supplies,” Levi growled, passing Eren as he headed to the stairs. “There’s cleaning stuff inside Levi.” Hanji insisted. Levi turned around and looked Hanji in the eye.  
“If there are, you go and get them, and bring them outside, I refuse to set foot in that house.” Hanji sighed and walked into the house. Eren went to follow her, but Levi grabbed him by his shirt collar. “You aren’t going in there either Eren, you’ll get so dirty I’ll have to keep you outside for three days.” Levi growled. Eren froze and sat down next to Levi’s feet.  
Hanji came out with a full bucket of steaming water, a broom, a mop, a basket of clean cloths, and a bandana. She was covered in an inch of dust. “Get yourself taken care of, and then take Eren to the markets and get the supplies and such.” Levi ordered. Hanji nodded and pulled Eren away, walking him down the steps. Levi tied his sleeves up, wrapped the bandana around his face and grabbed the broom. “I swear by all that is holy that if this house isn’t sparkling clean by the time I’m done I’ll burn it to the ground.” He growled to himself. He stepped inside the disaster zone and began to clean. 

“Why isn’t -Evi coming with us?” Eren asked as Hanji lead him through the market with the wagon in tow. “He’s too busy being a freak.” Hanji snorted. Eren stared at Hanji, but didn’t ask any more questions. “We’re going to get you fitted for some clothes Eren. Do you know how to stand still?” Hanji asked, helping Eren out of the cart seat. Eren nodded and she carried him into a shop. A woman at the front desk greeted them cordially. “What would you like today?” she asked.  
“I need five or six shirts and pants for this boy.” Hanji said, standing Eren up on the floor. The woman leaned over the desk and smiled at Eren. “It looks like you’ve got too big of clothes.. I think I’ve got the stuff you need, why don’t you bring him into the back?” the woman instructed, heading through a door. Hanji pushed Eren forward to the door.  
Once in the back the woman handed Hanji several different shirts of similar make. “Are those about what you’re looking for?” she asked. Hanji nodded, watching the woman as she took Eren’s measurements. Once the woman had finished she patted Eren’s head, “You are such a good boy, thank you for holding so still for me.” Eren seemed entranced by this woman.  
“What’s up Eren?” Hanji asked, crouching down beside the boy.  
“She looks like my mom.” Eren mumbled.  
“Ah..” Hanji sighed, he was still pressing the mom issue.  
“When will I get to see my mommy?” Eren asked.  
“I don’t know Eren, we don’t know where she went.” Hanji explained, trying to be as nice as possible. Eren nodded slowly, “Will you find her? I want my mommy. I want her so bad, I love her a lot.” He whispered, tears in his eyes. All Hanji could do was nod, she wasn’t sure what to say, and she didn’t want to lie to Eren. The woman came in again, her brown hair flowing behind her. “I’ve got five shirts and three pants in his size, is that going to be all right?” She asked, showing Hanji the clothes. Hanji smiled, “Of course, this is perfect. Eren, why don’t we get you changed into one of these right now?” Eren smiled and nodded aggressively, and Hanji took off his oversized clothes. She pulled the new shirt over his chubby face and pulled his pants up over his legs. “All right, now that you’re all dressed up, how about we go?” Hanji smiled as she handed Eren his old clothes.  
Eren stumbled out of the dressing room, dragging his oversized clothes under his small arm. His bare feet made a soft thumping sound on the floor as he followed Hanji out of the store. His smile was priceless. “Do you feel better in those clothes Eren?” Hanji asked as she lead him out of the store. “Mhm!” Eren smiled. Hanji picked Eren up and he hugged her neck. “Let’s get some shoes on those feet while we’re at it, okay?” Hanji suggested, setting Eren’s clothes in the now mended cart. They rolled forward through several more streets before Hanji pulled up to an old run down shack. She walked up to the door and knocked five times. “Harly? Harly it’s me, Hanji!” she called. The door swung open and and an old man greeted Hanji warmly. “How are you Hanji!” He cried, wiping tears from his eyes.  
“I’m doing great Harly!” Hanji exclaimed.  
“I thought I would never see your face again.” Harly smiled.  
“Well here I am!” Hanji chuckled. “I know you don’t do shoe making anymore as a job, but I have a favor to ask.” Hanji continued, turning and picking Eren up out of the carriage. “I need some shoes and socks for this little guy.” Harly stared at Eren.  
“You settled down and had a kid?” He laughed. Hanji laughed right back.  
“Oh no, I’m just watching over him right now, there’s a man who will be living up in my old house who is his guardian.” she explained. Harly nodded, “Of course, of course, why don’t you bring him in?” Hanji carried Eren into the old house. “Sit in that chair would you.. uhmm.... what’s your name child?” Harly asked as Eren sat down. “It’s Eren.” Hanji said. Eren nodded, as if confirming it was true. Harly measured his feet, wiggling Eren’s toes. Eren laughed and squealed. Harly chuckled and stood up. “I’ll have some shoes done for him in an hour, would you like to come back for him or would you like to take him with you to do some other things while you wait?” Harly asked Hanji.  
“Can I stay with him?” Eren asked, looking up at Hanji, “I don’t want to go back in the wagon.” Eren explained. Hanji smiled, “Of course, just stay out of trouble Eren.” She turned and waved at the old man and Eren, then left down the street to finish shopping. 

Three giant buckets of dust. That’s how much Levi had swept up in the house. Levi pushed his mop against the wooden floorboards, cursing the dirty house with every swipe. Scrubbing usually helped Levi’s mood, but this house was so dirty, and Levi was so tired, that he had grown completely unreasonable. Levi scoured the entire house, every nook and cranny was sanitized by Levi’s hand. Levi eventually had to stop mopping because he had completely worn away the mopping end, and a towel wasn’t adequate enough.  
Levi began to scrub the hardened layers of dirt off of the windows. After three minutes of scrubbing sunlight finally began to shine inside the house. Levi tore down all of the curtains and hauled all of the furniture outside, leaving the house completely empty. Levi carved away at every corner and scrubbed each room out until he could see his face in the floor and in the walls. Levi would never be satisfied, but he had to move on.  
Levi put all of the old sheets and curtains in a large wash bucket in the back yard, letting them soak as he scoured all of the furniture and their frames. He scrubbed the curtains and the sheets and towels, and any other piece of cloth he had happened upon in the house. The water was black with filth when he was done. He hung the cloths on an old line in the back of the yard, and brought the furniture back into the house. Levi felt a bit better now that the house wasn’t crawling with bugs and covered in an inch of filth, but it would be weeks before it was his standards, that’s for sure.  
Levi headed to the kitchen, where a door lead to a root cellar just beneath. He inspected the empty cellar, it was still in very good condition, and it held a very cold temperature. Levi exited the root cellar and walked back outside, grabbing the dry towels, curtains, and sheets, then returned to the house. He hung the curtains over the windows and pulled them back, allowing a mid-day sun to shine through. He fitted the sheets to the beds, and put down the carpets and re-covered all of the furniture.  
It was a rather large house, it had three bedrooms, an indoor bathroom (which was pretty rare) it seemed to have it’s own sewage draining system, but Levi wasn’t really sure. The kitchen had a large sink with running water, and it had a wrap around table. Another table sat two meters away from the kitchen, it had four chairs around it. There was a meeting room or living area, an attic, and a root cellar. Not to mention that the backyard went straight up into the mountain, and the front yard had a very nice patio. Levi had to wonder where Hanji had gotten the money to have a house like this once upon a time. Levi had found no other artifacts in the house besides one clock that hung in the living room, and the smaller tables and drawers. Levi moved outside and began to clean the outside of the house, feeling the need to habitually clean. 

Hanji returned with all of the food and other necessities for the house. She knew how empty it was. Harly opened the door to greet her. Eren ran out to Hanji, “-ook at these!” He laughed, showing Hanji his nice shoes. “You never cease to amaze me.” Hanji sighed, thanking Harly.  
“He’s got several pairs of socks as well.” Harly said, handing Hanji the socks. Hanji smiled, “Thanks, he’ll need them. Alright Eren, time to go home.” Hanji called, beckoning Eren toward her. Eren ran over to Hanji and grabbed her hand. Eren waved at Harly, “Bye Har-y!” Harly laughed, “Don’t forget to come visit sometime soon Eren!” Hanji heaved Eren into the seat next to hers and she drove off toward the house.  
“We’re going home!” Eren sang out happily.  
“Yes, you are.” Hanji sighed, she was going to miss Eren.  
“Aren’t you staying?” Eren asked. Hanji looked at Eren, “I already told you Eren, I have to go back home and do research to turn you back to normal, I wish I could stay with you, but I can’t, that’s why Levi is taking care of you.” Hanji said. Eren frowned, “Oh yeah....” he looked quite crestfallen.  
“Don’t worry Eren! I’ll visit you once a month!” Hanji smiled. Eren looked up, “You are?” Eren yelled happily. “Can you promise me something Eren?” Eren glanced at Hanji, “What?”  
“Try to get along with Levi, can you do that?”  
“But he’s scary....”  
“I know, but there are times when he isn’t scary, don’t worry. You’ll learn to like him.” Hanji reassured. Eren nodded slowly.  
“You have to take care of Levi, okay Eren?” Hanji said, halting the horses in front of the horse posts. Eren jumped out of the cart.  
“Don’t worry Hanji! I’ll take good care of him for you!” He yelled, spreading his arms out like wings and running up the steps to the house. Hanji hauled the boxes of supplies after Eren. Levi was standing over Eren, a dirty rag in Levi’s hand.  
“-Ook -Evi! Har-y Made these shoes for me!” Eren was jumping up and down in excitement. Levi was wringing his cleaning cloth behind him, Hanji could tell he wasn’t in a good mood. “Just... just be sure to take them off before you go inside.” Levi muttered. “Okay!” Eren smiled, running around the patio, wearing in his new shoes. Levi saw Hanji carrying the boxes, and assisted her in unpacking them into the house.  
“You seem to have covered all of your bases.” Levi muttered as he put the empty boxes in the back of the wagon. “It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Hanji smiled as they headed up to the front door. Eren waited for them at the front steps. “I’m hungry!” he whined loudly, his energy from before completely gone. Hanji stopped at the top of the steps, “I’ve got to go so I can be home before tomorrow, so I guess I’ll leave you here Levi.” Hanji smiled mischievously, zipping down the stairs. Levi turned around, but she was already in the cart. “If I hear from Eren that you’ve been a bad guardian there will be some serious problems!” She called from the driver’s seat.  
“Bye Hanji! Visit soon!” Eren yelled out, waving his arms wildly as she disappeared down the road. Levi stood, feeling quite abandoned for a split second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally made it! Maybe something will happen now? >:3


	5. Alone in a room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi spends his first day alone with Eren and finds it hard to cope with the emotional three year old.

Eren sat down by the steps and stared out at the road while Levi walked inside. Levi left his shoes at the front door to remind Eren to take his own off if he came inside. Levi wandered into his room and stared at his clothes, crumpled and dirty in the box they had come in. He picked up the box and headed outside. The grassy back yard was soft against his feet and he wished he had his shoes back on. He dumped the filthy clothes into a tub of warm water and began to scrub the dirt and muck from off of them. The only reason they were dirty in the first place was because their original box had broken on the trail and his clothes had been spewed everywhere.   
Levi suddenly became aware of a pair of eyes staring at him from around the corner of the house. Levi ignored Eren, untying his bloody cravat and putting it into the tub of water as well. His shirt was bloody, but his pants were clean. Levi pulled off his shirt and put it into the tub as well. Levi chose to notice Eren at this point.  
“Eren, bring those over-sized clothes of yours over here so I can wash them.” Levi ordered loudly. “And don’t forget to take off your shoes.” There was a soft scuffling as Eren ran off and into the house. Levi scrubbed away at his clothes and began to hang them up on the clothes line. Eren returned soon after, running bare-foot across the yard to Levi. Half way across Eren stepped on the extra long sleeve of his shirt and fell on his face. Levi stared, unblinking at the clumsy shape as he stood back up and crossed the final length of the yard to Levi.   
“Here.” Eren said, he looked a little angry, and dirt smudged his red face. He looked teary eyed, but wasn’t crying.   
“Thank you.” Levi muttered and washed the clothes Eren had given him. Once Levi had hung them up he returned to the first shirt he had hung up. It was mostly dry, so he put it on. Eren tugged at Levi’s pant-leg.   
“What is it brat?”  
“I’m hungry.”  
“Oh yes, that’s right. How about you come inside with me?” Levi suggested curtly, pushing Eren in front of him gruffly. Eren tripped inside and Levi wiped his feet on a mat. “Always wipe your feet before setting foot in the house. Never come in dirty. Ever.” Levi stated, his face burning the rule into Eren’s mind.   
“Okay -Evi.” Eren murmured.  
“I taught you how to say my name.”  
“But it’s hard!” Eren yelled indignantly. His fists balled up and his face showing the signs of tantrum ready to erupt. Levi immediately employed his avoidance tactics, he didn’t have the patience for tantrums.   
“What would you like for dinner Eren?” Levi asked, attracting Eren’s attention very quickly.   
 “soup.” Eren whispered.  
“What was that?” Levi asked, leaning in to hear Eren.   
“I want soup p-ease.” Eren murmured quietly, “The one my mommy makes.”  
“I don’t know how to make your mommy’s soup, could you tell me how to make your mommy’s soup?”  
“Why can’t we just get my mommy to make my mommy’s soup?”  
“Because Eren she- because we can’t, she’s not here.” Levi caught himself just in time.   
“Why not?” Eren howled, “I want my mommy!” Levi had failed to avoid the pending tantrum of a tired three year old.   
“You can’t have your mommy. Listen brat, I-”  
“You aren’t my Mommy! Why are you here? I want my mommy!” Eren wailed, sitting on his butt and pulling his knees into his chest. Levi just got up and left Eren to cry on the floor. At least it was clean. 

Levi stirred his own soup slowly, the fire warming it to the perfect temperature. He was sure he was going to lose his marbles soon, Eren was still sobbing tragically in the corner. He had been for the last two hours. Levi couldn’t tune out the horrible screaming, and if there had been a house right next to this one, the neighbors would have definitely called the police by now. Levi tasted the soup and stood back up, pleased with the taste.   
“Eren, if you want to eat, you have to stop crying and come sit at the table.” Levi yelled over Eren’s crying. Eren continued crying as if he hadn’t heard Levi at all. Levi filled two bowls with soup and sat at the table, Eren’s bowl sat quietly across from his own. Eren was still crying, but Levi could tell that he was moving. Eren’s crying softened, and Levi saw him peak around the corner of the door out of the corner of his eye.   
“I guess Eren isn’t that hungry.” Levi said loudly, reaching his spoon across the table and dipping it into Eren’s soup.  
“No!” Eren yelled, running into the room. Levi stopped him with one hand before he reached the table.   
“Wipe your face and your hands, then bring a spoon from the drawer on the far left corner next to the sink.” Eren stared at Levi with wide eyes and an angry expression on his face, but his grumbling stomach won Eren over and he sulked to the kitchen and washed up.   
Eren sat down quietly at the table, a spoon grasped in his hand. He ladled the soup in his spoon and eyed it suspiciously.   
“Eat it before it’s cold.”  
Eren put the spoon in his mouth. Levi watched Eren carefully as he swallowed his first bite.   
“I know it isn’t your mom’s soup Eren, but will that be okay?” Levi asked, trying to get a response out of the toddler. Eren looked at the soup, then up at Levi.  
“Does the soup taste good?” Levi pressed, his patience was dying rather quickly. Eren smiled a small smile, as if he was ashamed that he was happy after such a huge fit.   
“Yes.” Eren whispered, as he put another spoonful into his mouth. Levi was content with that answer and got up to wash his bowl. As he cleaned the kitchen Levi watched Eren closely.   
Eren was sipping at the spoon hungrily, he was already half way through his bowl. Eren looked at Levi, but didn’t notice that Levi could see him. Eren picked the bowl up and was about to drink the rest of the broth when he froze.  
“Put it down.” Levi muttered coldly. Eren set the bowl down quickly. Levi walked over and picked up Eren’s empty soup bowl.   
“Are you happy now that you’ve eaten? I don’t want to hear any more whining tonight.” Eren nodded and smiled. Levi made a mental note to feed Eren regularly, hungry Eren meant screaming Eren. That wasn’t something Levi wanted to deal with.   
“What are we going to do now?” Eren asked as he followed Levi outside.   
“I am going to be putting my clothes away.”  
“Can I he-p?”  
“No.”   
Eren looked downcast and headed back to the house.   
“You can take your clothes though, and I can show you how to put them away.” Levi grumbled. Eren turned back, his eyes widening.   
“Rea-y?”  
“Yes really. Calm down we are just folding clothes.” Levi muttered, but Eren was already running toward Levi and grabbing his clean clothes out of the basket.   
“I’- wait in the house!” Eren called, running inside with his old shirt and pants. Levi finished putting his own clothes in the woven basket and carried it all inside. The sun had finally set, and the stars were just twinkling to light. 

“Eren, what are you doing?” Levi growled as he walked into his room. Eren was sitting on the edge of Levi’s bed, with all of his other clothes stacked next to him.   
“I’m ready to fo-d my clothes!” Eren smiled.   
“This isn’t your room.”  
Eren stared at Levi,   
“It isn’t?”  
“No. Come with me, I’ll show you where your room is.” Levi ordered gruffly. Eren picked his clothes up and followed Levi. The clothes were stacked haphazardly in Eren’s arms, and they piled above his head.   
“Where did -evi go?” Eren asked suddenly, turning in circles so he could see Levi through the side of his pile of clothes. Levi sighed and picked up the top half of Eren’s pile. “There’s -evi!” Eren laughed, as Levi walked up the stairs. Eren jumped up each step, singing a song with each leap.   
“Wa- shina’s fa-ing down, fa-ing down, fa-ing dow-”  
“Be quiet.”  
“Okay.” Eren laughed, he almost seemed to enjoy bugging Levi. Levi frowned, that wasn’t a good thing. In the upstairs were two rooms, one was right next to the stairs, the other one was next to the ladder that lead to the attic. Levi opened the door right next to the stairs. Eren jumped inside and jumped onto his bed, squealing.   
“My room!”   
“Don’t jump on the bed, I just made that.” Eren stopped jumping and sat down. Levi set down Eren’s clothes and beckoned him over.   
“This is how I expect you to fold your clothes from now on, so listen up.”   
Eren smiled and kneeled down next to Levi. Levi folded the shirt slowly, showing Eren how to pinch the corners and swing the shirt so it would fold smoothly. “Can you fold your next shirt now?” Eren nodded and grabbed his next shirt, practicing a few times before he got it the way he thought it should look. “Like this?” Eren asked, holding up the crumpled shirt.  
“Not really.” Levi frowned. “I’ll show you how to fold your pants and your jacket, then you should practice by yourself.” Levi muttered.   
Levi folded the pants slowly and demonstrated the folding to Eren. “Do you understand?” he asked.   
“mmmhmmm!” Eren giggled. Levi stood up,   
“I’m going downstairs to my room, don’t bother me unless it’s an emergency. I’ll come up when it’s time for you to go to bed.” Levi said, walking out of the room. 

Levi sat on his bed, all of his clothes were folded neatly, and he finally felt clean. At least cleaner than before. He stood up and headed to the kitchen, where he put out the last burning coals of the fire. Levi then wandered through the house aimlessly. It was late, his eyelids were heavy, but he couldn’t rest. It was an unfamiliar house, everything was new to him. It felt strange, wrong almost. Levi tripped over his own shoes on the second round of the house. “Oops.” Levi muttered. He had forgotten to send Eren to bed.   
Levi wandered up the steps to Eren’s room, where he found Eren still folding his clothes. Repeatedly. “what is wrong with that kid,” Levi muttered to himself as he opened the door all the way. “Eren.” Eren jerked his head up, he looked extremely tired. “Go to bed.”   
“Okay.”   
 “Is that all you are ever going to say to me?” Levi asked, staring at Eren. ‘Okay’ seemed to be the only word in Eren’s vocabulary sometimes. Eren shook his head as he climbed into bed, Levi walked up to him, picking up his neatly folded shirts and pants and placing them in the drawer next to Eren’s bed.   
“You aren’t to wake me before the sun is all the way in the sky, got it?” Eren nodded. “There’s a bathroom downstairs right next to the backyard door. You have to go outside to use it, but the bathroom door is right next to the backyard door, I’m sure you’ve seen it.” Eren nodded again. “Are you completely taken care of? Do I need to tell you anything else that you might need in the night so that you won’t bother me?” Eren stared at Levi, opened his mouth, then closed it.   
“What.”  
Eren shook his head.  
“Just tell me.”  
“Would you give me a goodnight kiss -ike my mommy?”   
Levi just about ripped his hair out. This kid wasn’t going to let go of that mommy thing anytime soon.   
“NO.” Levi growled, getting up and leaving the room. Levi closed the door on a frightened Eren and walked to his own room. 

That morning Levi almost startled himself when he opened his eyes. The unfamiliar surroundings scaring him for a split moment.   
“I just have to get used to this. It’s fine.” he murmured as he got up. The sun was just rising above the horizon. “Looks like the brat obeyed me, good.” Levi snorted, opening the door to the hallway. A soft lump of blankets fell over as Levi opened the door. Eren was curled into a ball with all of his blankets around him. Levi just stared at the bundle for a moment, then decided to disrupt it quickly.   
“Eren.” Levi nudged the blanket. “Eren.” nudged again. “Eren!” Levi bent down this time and unraveled the blanket from around Eren’s face.   
Eren blinked his eyes open lazily and found himself face-to-face with Levi.  
“Eren, why are you down here?” Eren froze, staring at Levi fearfully,   
“I - I- I- I was scared.”   
“You were scared? What the heck were you scared of?”   
Eren just looked down,   
“I had a nightmare that I was eating other p-p-p-”  
“People?” Levi suggested carefully. Eren nodded, shaking at the memory.   
“I was so angry, and it felt so rea- I- I-” Eren began to cry, “I was so scared! I don’t want to do that!” Levi picked up Eren’s blankets and walked up the stairs, Eren stopped crying and followed him.   
“I’m s-s-sorry.” Eren sniffed loudly. Levi made Eren’s bed in silence, not replying to Eren’s voice.   
“-Evi? Are you mad?” Eren whimpered. Levi finished smoothing out the final creases on the bed then turned around and looked down at Eren’s teary face and runny nose.   
“It’s Levi.” He said abruptly. “The nightmare is over with right? It’s gone now, so don’t worry about it. It wasn’t real. Come downstairs and let me clean your face, it’s disgusting.” Eren smiled a little and nodded, following Levi down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
While Levi cleaned Eren’s face and hands, he couldn’t help but think back to Eren’s dream. It had obviously been a nightmare of Eren as a titan, but his mind had warped it into a nightmare that his former self would imagine. This Eren didn’t even know what a titan was as far as Levi knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha! I've been pretty consistant with this! JUST so you guys know, I have started posting a link on tumblr and tagged it as fic:tfu. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	6. It's a start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally plays with Eren... it was fun while it lasted.

Eren bobbed back and forth as Levi finished cleaning his face.   
“Would you mind holding still brat?” Levi growled. Eren froze and Levi finished his work. Once Levi had finished Eren ran to the door.   
“Where do you think you’re going?” Levi asked as Eren started putting his shoes on.  
“Outside!”  
“Why? I didn’t give you permission, where are you going to go?” Levi asked incredulously. Eren looked down,  
“I was going to go into the forest.”  
“Not on your own you aren’t, it’s too dangerous, and you’re too valuable to let alone outside.”  
“I can, I can be good!” Eren insisted.  
“No, you are only three. If you can cry about soup for two hours then you aren’t capable of going outside alone.” Levi spat. Eren sat down slowly and began to take off his shoes.   
“Why are you taking off your shoes?” Levi asked as he walked forward.  
“You said I couldn’t go outside.”  
“I said you couldn’t go outside unless someone went with you.” Levi reminded roughly.   
“You aren’t going to go outside with me, and there is no one who wi-!” Eren cried. Levi rolled his eyes.   
“I didn’t say I wouldn’t go outside with you brat.”   
Eren’s eyes widened and a bright smile flew across his face. Levi couldn’t help but feel slightly pleased at Eren’s grinning face. Eren pulled his shoes back on and Levi put on his own shoes. Eren bolted out the door as soon as Levi opened it. Eren ran into the yard and spun in circles until he fell down.  
“Where does he get all that flipping energy?” Levi muttered as he walked out onto the grass. Eren was laughing, his voice ringing in the air. Eren got up and ran to the forest’s edge.  
“Come on -evi!” He called, jumping up and down. “Hurry! Hurry!” he urged.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Levi grumbled, “It’s Levi.” he muttered under his breath. Levi followed Eren as he crashed through the trees and stomped on the sticks. Eren stepped on a branch and it snapped satisfyingly. Eren picked up the broken ends of the stick. He flailed them around wildly, making noises with each swing.  
“what in the world are you doing Eren?” Levi asked as he approached Eren. Eren rand up to Levi,  
“HAAAAAAAAAAAHJAAAA!” He yelled, whacking Levi hard in the gut. Levi looked down at Eren, but Eren returned his gaze fiercely.   
“I’ve taken down the grumpy man!” He squealed, smiling brightly.   
Before Levi realized what he was doing, he fell to the ground.   
“Oh no! How could I have been so foolish as to allow a brat to defeat me?” Levi moaned exaggeratively. Eren jumped around Levi’s body,   
“I defeated the monster! I defeated the monster!”   
“I’ll get you back for this brat!” Levi sneered, then he faked his death and collapsed completely to the ground.   
“Haha!” Eren cheered. Levi felt the dirt beneath his body and cringed, what in the world was he doing? Levi felt Eren’s shoe on his back,   
“I’ve conquered the monster!” Eren cried out. Levi couldn’t seem to bring himself up out of the dirt, so he stayed put. Eren knelt down next to Levi and shook him.  
“Get up now. -et’s do it again.” Levi didn’t get up.  
“-Evi?” Eren murmured, shaking Levi’s body more vigorously. Levi didn’t move.   
Eren sat down next to Levi and shook him harder.  
“-Evi! Wake up!” Eren cried out desperately, the happy tone in his voice completely gone. Levi took this opportunity and grabbed Eren, Levi stood up with Eren under his arm.  
“This’ll teach you to try and conquer me!!” Levi growled menacingly. Eren squealed with surprise. Levi held Eren out in front of him by his feet. Eren was laughing, his face becoming red from being upside-down.  
“Stop!” Eren squealed, and Levi put Eren back in the dirt.   
“You’ll never be able to conquer me like that Eren.” Levi said, brushing the dirt off of his shirt and pants. Eren laughed loudly, his rich and childish voice cutting through the forest leaves like bells. Eren got up and mimicked Levi, brushing his pants off and his shirt.  “Bet you can’t catch me!” Eren squealed loudly and ran off. Levi just stood there and watched as Eren ran off into the deeper part of the forest. Levi followed suit slowly, pushing the brush away as he came up behind Eren. Eren turned back and screamed playfully. He hopped up a group of small rocks, then crawled up the stubby branches of a dead trunk, finding himself above Levi. Levi looked up at Eren,  
“Be careful... actually, it doesn’t matter you’ll just heal anyway.” Levi muttered, rolling his sore shoulders. Eren payed no attention to Levi and hopped across the dead trunk, stumbling slightly. Eren hummed quietly to himself as he skipped and stumbled higher and higher up the trunk.   
“Mommy -ook!” Eren called suddenly without thinking. Levi jerked his head upward, and his pleasant demeanor turned sour.   
“Listen brat, I’m not your mother.” Levi growled viciously, “I will never be your mother, so you better not call me that again.”  
Eren turned his head, he stared down at Levi from the highest point of the trunk.   
“S-sorry.” Eren spluttered. Levi walked right underneath Eren,   
“We’ve been out here long enough, it’s filthy out here, and now I’m going to have to wash these clothes again since you got them covered with dirt. Come down.”  
Eren shook his head.   
“What was that? I said come down.” Levi ordered  
Eren shook his head again.  
“Eren come down here now, or so help me-”  
“No!”   
Levi glared venomously at Eren.  
“Did you just say ‘no’?” he whispered vehemently.   
Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi, “You aren’t my mommy!”   
Levi just turned around and walked away,   
“Where are you going?” Eren called out.  
Levi didn’t answer, at the moment, he didn’t care what happened to Eren, besides, Eren was just in the back yard anyway, what is the worst that could happen. Levi made it to the house and peeled his shoes off his feet. He went into the kitchen and took a damp cloth to his shirt and pants, wiping as much dirt off as he possibly could, wondering what the heck had overcome him to fall to the filthy ground and act like a child. Levi spat into the kitchen fire.   
Levi made himself busy, putting together a small meal. He realized he had gone against what he had said earlier that day by leaving Eren in the forest alone.   
“Oh well. The brat can take care of himself.” Levi muttered as he wiped down the tables and placed his small make-shift meal on the clean surface. The sun had raised itself above the house, and the house had grown extremely hot inside. Levi got up and opened the windows, hoping the breeze from the outside would cool the house interior. As Levi opened the windows facing the forest he heard a soft wailing. Levi rolled his eyes, but put his shoes on and went out to the forest. 

Levi found Eren still on the trunk, except he was clinging to it desperately, crying.   
“I’m back, do you want to come down now?”  
“y-yes!” Eren sobbed.  
“Stop crying and crawl down.  
“I-I-I can’t!” Eren sobbed louder.  
“You can’t stop crying, or you can’t get down?” Levi asked slowly, cringing against the awful tones erupting from Eren’s tiny body.   
Eren answered with another sob, and didn’t move.   
Levi walked under Eren’s spot and looked up,   
“Oi, just fall, I’ll catch you.” Levi promised.   
“No!” Eren sobbed, grabbing the log tighter.  
“I’ll catch you, don’t be afraid and stop crying!” Levi demanded.   
Eren shook his head and gripped the log even tighter. Levi sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.  
“Alright, fine, stay there, I’ll come up there and get you.” Levi walked down to the base of the log and clambered ungracefully onto it. He balanced onto his hands and knees and started up the log. Eren screamed every time the log shook under Levi’s weight.  
“Good grief Eren, calm down!” Levi spat angrily, Eren’s shrilly wails were getting on his nerves. Eren continued to wail louder the closer Levi got to him.   
Levi began to regret leaving Eren alone. Levi was within arm’s length of Eren, and he reached out to Eren on the smaller branch. Levi couldn’t go any farther or his weight would break the rotting trunk. Levi could just barely touch the fabric of Eren’s shirt.   
“Eren, you have to come closer to me so I can get you.” Levi ordered, finding his balance on the precarious perch. Eren looked up at Levi’s outstretched hand and lift a single hand toward it, but the dead trunk shook and Eren grasped onto his spot again.  
“Come on Eren...” Levi sighed. Eren shook his head, his screaming had stopped, but now he was just sobbing.   
“The faster you do this the faster you can get down, come one.” Levi snarled, he couldn’t just sit there all day, the trunk would eventually break under him.   
Eren just closed his eyes and continued to grip the trunk.  
“Geez, the brat has a death grip on the thing.” Levi muttered. “Eren, don’t move, I’m going to grab you really quickly, just be sure to let go of the tree once I have you.” Levi muttered to Eren. Eren just quivered in his spot. Levi took a dangerous step forward and grabbed Eren’s shirt by the sleeve. The Trunk snapped and Eren suddenly plummeted downward. Levi fell forward, grabbing Eren around the waist and pulling him back up.   
Eren’s screams reverberated through the forest, deafening Levi. Levi crawled off the remaining end of the log and stood up.   
“Eren, stop screaming.” Levi ordered, “It’s over, you’re back. That wasn’t that bad, was it? I told you I would catch you.” Levi said into Eren’s ear, setting him on his feet on the forest floor. Eren breathed deeply and tried to stop crying. He nodded and just sat down, shivering violently.   
“That wasn’t even that bad compared to the wagon, and you didn’t even cry that much then, why is this so shocking to you?” Levi asked gruffly, crouching next to Eren. Eren looked up at Levi, his eyes watery, and snot running freely out of his nose.  
“Oh gosh that’s disgusting.” Levi muttered. “Come on, let’s go back and wash you up. Again.”   
Eren stood up and went to grab Levi’s hand.   
“No.” Levi moved his hand out of Eren’s reach and stepped in front of Eren, leading the way back to the house. Eren looked down and shuffled shakily after Levi. 

Eren resisted as Levi scrubbed his face roughly.   
“Stop resisting, if you would just stop crying then maybe we wouldn’t have to do this every few hours.” Levi informed, squeezing Eren’s nose and wiping his eyes. Eren squinted as Levi sanitized his face. Levi stood up and looked down at Eren.   
“Alright, we’re going to make some rules so we understand each other perfectly, understand Eren?”  
Eren nodded submissively. Levi lead him to the main living room, sitting him down on the couch with a small roll of bread to chew on as he talked.  
“Rule one, if something is dirty you will clean it. Don’t ever leave a mess, ever.” Levi glared down at Eren as crumbs dribbled down his face. Eren looked at the crumbs and back up at Levi.  
“No messes.” Levi whispered. Eren nodded, making an effort to keep all of the crumbs on his face. Levi just rolled his eyes, he would have to follow this kid everywhere if he wanted to keep this house clean.   
“Rule two, if you can help it, don’t cry. Crying is loud and annoying and it hurts my ears.” Levi glanced at Eren, “punishment for crying is receiving a vigorous cleaning by me.” Levi intoned. Eren nodded quickly, crumbs falling off of his head. Levi was sure that would be a good incentive for at least a day or two.   
“Rule three, you don’t do anything or go anywhere without my permission, or without me.” Levi continued, “and I promise not to leave you alone anymore, because then you’ll cry.”  
Eren looked down, he had finished off his bread piece and was now plucking at the crumbs in his lap.   
“I won’t cry.” he murmured.  
“I’m okay with that.” Levi replied.   
“Rule four, you will pronounce your ‘Ls’ correctly.” Levi smirked at Eren, wondering how he would react to that. Eren looked up at Eren with a defiant glare in his eyes.  
“It’s hard!”  
“That doesn’t matter, you will pronounce L’s.” Levi shot back, “my name is Levi not -Evi.” he finished mockingly.   
“No! My mommy wouldn’t make me do that!” Eren protested angrily. Levi glared at Eren and leaned down until his face was centimeters from Eren’s.   
“I am not your Mommy, but I’m in charge of you, so you’ll listen to what I say. Got it brat?” Levi whispered, his voice like poison. Eren flinched away from his scary face and voice and nodded fearfully.   
“That should be it. I might make more rules depending on how you act.” Levi finished walking out of the room. Eren stood up and followed him out of the living room and into the kitchen area.  
“Are you still hungry? What do you want?” Levi asked grumpily, seeing that Eren was following him into the kitchen.   
Eren just glared at Levi angrily, trying to mimic Levi’s face.   
“Mommy said not to -isten to guys who are meanies.” Eren huffed.  
“Is that so? Well she isn’t here to tell you that now, and as far as you’re concerned, I’m the only one keeping you out of trouble.”  
“When Hanji finds my Mommy then I won’t ever have to stay with you ever again.” Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi. Levi whipped around,  
“What makes you say that?”  
“Hanji said she would find my Mommy!” Eren smiled, dropping his angry face. Levi just glared at Eren,   
“Don’t get your hopes up.” Levi muttered silently as Eren skipped away from Levi and headed up the stairs.   
Levi sighed, Hanji had been so adamant about not telling Eren about his mother, but she had just made it a million times worse. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. A tooth to pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren puts Levi through another roller coaster of emotions. Will Levi be able to keep up with Eren?

Levi rolled his shoulders, they were still very stiff from the accident. Being hit in the stomach and then falling to the floor had not helped. Why had he even done that again? He turned back to what he was doing and realized that he had made two meals unintentionally.  
“Eren! I made you lunch! Come down here!” There was no reply, but the sound of footsteps scuttling down the stairs informed Levi that Eren was on his way. Levi set Eren’s food on the table as Eren pulled himself into the chair. Eren eyed the sandwich delightfully and took a large bite.  
“Thank you -evi!” Eren garbled through a full mouth. Levi glared at Eren,  
“That’s disgusting Eren, don’t talk with your mouth full.”  
“Okay.” Eren replied, crumbs spilling from his mouth. Levi just scowled and took a bite of his own food.  
“OW!” Eren suddenly yelped.  
“What the heck is wrong Eren?” Levi asked as he set down his own sandwich and glanced at the toddler suspiciously. Eren had his hands over his mouth and his eyes were closed.  
“My tooth hurts!” He exclaimed.  
“Let me see.” Levi asked. Eren opened his mouth and pointed to his left front tooth. Levi pressed it in.  
“OOOWWWIIIEEEE.” Eren yelled.  
“You’ve got a loose tooth Eren.” Levi commented.  
“a -oose tooth?” Eren asked, touching his tooth and squinting.  
“Yeah, your baby tooth wants to fall out I guess... though I don’t understand how you suddenly have baby teeth.” Levi explained. Eren stared at Levi,  
“When wi- it stop hurting?”  
“When it falls out brat.” Levi grunted.  
Eren pushed against his tooth and sniffed uncomfortably. 

“It hurts -Evi.” Eren complained a few minutes later.  
“Can you not eat because it hurts?” Levi asked slowly as he wiped up the mess on the table, most of Eren’s sandwich was untouched.  
Eren nodded miserably.  
“Do you want me to pull it out? It will make it feel better.” Levi suggested.  Eren nodded and Levi walked up to Eren,  
“It’s going to hurt when I pull it out-  
Eren covered his mouth quickly  
“I don’t want it to hurt!”  
“It’s going to hurt brat.” Levi frowned in frustration.  
“NO! My mommy wouldn’t hurt me! She wouldn’t let it hurt!” Eren screeched in defiance. Levi took a step back.  
“Fine. I won’t touch it. You can just leave it as it is.” Levi growled and turned around, heading to his room, “And you have to finish that sandwich.”  
Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi, but then mewled in pain as his tongue hit his sore tooth.  
Levi left his door open and walked over to his desk. Hanji had required him to write about everything worth observing about Eren. Levi dipped his pen into the ink bottle and began to write slowly. 

First notable things were that Eren doesn’t seem to remember being a titan. He also had a nightmare about being a titan, which seems to suggest that he has some vague memories of it. He also seems to have de-aged with his bones too, his teeth had become baby teeth.  
As Levi continued to scratch away at the paper something pulled at his shirt and his pen scrawled a mess across the parchment. Levi jerked his head down and Eren was holding tightly to Levi’s shirt.  
“You screwed up my writing brat, what do you want?” Levi hissed. Eren just stared up at Levi,  “My tooth hurts.”  “You don’t want me to do anything to you because I’m not your mommy, so I didn’t, now you’re coming back?” Levi scowled. Eren looked at the floor and nodded slowly.  
“Fine, look up and open your mouth.” Levi ordered. Eren opened his mouth wide and Levi got a grip on Eren’s loose tooth. Eren winced as Levi put pressure on the small tooth.  
“Ready?” Levi asked, Eren started to nod, and Levi yanked. Eren fell to the floor and howled loudly.  
“There, I got it, you’re all better now.” Levi said as he tapped Eren’s shoulder. Eren stood back up and took his tooth from Levi. Eren investigated the empty spot where his tooth used to be with his tongue,  
“It doesn’t hurt anymore!” he smiled, he suddenly hugged Levi’s leg, putting pressure on Levi’s bad ankle.  
“OI BRAT.” Levi choked, “Get off now before I kill you.”  
Eren backed off quickly.  “No hugs brat.”  
“But my mommy says that hugs are a way to say than-”  
“I don’t care brat, that’s my bad ankle, and it freaking hurts, don’t touch it. In fact, don’t touch me, if you recall I took a nasty fall a few days ago.” Levi growled at Eren. Eren flinched, “I- I-” Eren just scooted away.  
Levi turned back to his paper and scratched out the ink blot and re-wrote the new line.  
“What are you writing?” Eren asked feebly.  
“I’m writing things regarding you, brat.” Levi informed as he cleaned the pen tip.  
“Oh.” Eren said and stood by the door.  
“What are you waiting for Eren?” Levi asked callously as he stood up and rolled his bad ankle to get the kink out of it.  
Levi walked towards Eren, but Eren scurried away quickly. What was the stupid brat up to now? Levi followed Eren to the foot of the steps and was almost within grabbing distance when Eren ran part way up the stairs.  
“What are you doing Eren?” Levi grumbled as he followed Eren up the stairs, “If this is some sort of game I swear by all that is holy...”  
Eren finished scaling the stairs and waited for Levi at the top. Levi caught up with Eren and Eren scurried toward the ladder that lead to the attic.  
“Eren seriously, this is ridiculous, why aren’t you saying anything?” Levi protested as he started climbing the ladder into the attic after Eren. Levi peeked his head through the hole into the attic and Eren sat on the low window sill. He was humming and laughing at Levi- Levi was sure he was laughing at him. Levi crawled from up the latter and slowly made his way to Eren. Levi’s ankle throbbed from the ladder climb, and he scowled angrily at where Eren sat. Eren just smiled and suddenly crawled out the window.  
Levi’s eyes widened,  
“Oi! Don’t crawl out there-” Eren was already gone. Levi rushed to the window and threw his head out. He glanced both directions, then he glanced up. Eren was slowly crawling up the steep edge of the house.  
“Eren that’s dangerous! Don’t do that!” Levi ordered, Eren ignored him. What the heck? Levi crawled out of the window and started toward Eren. Eren was almost at the top, and he slipped slightly. Levi jerked forward just in case Eren fell, but Eren was able to stay up.  
“Eren come down! What are you doing?” Levi asked angrily as he forced himself after Eren. His shoulders ached and his back creaked at the effort of climbing up the sloped roof. The tree trunk had been easy compared to this, the roof’s handholds were too small for Levi’s large hands and feet. Eren disappeared over the peak of the roof and Levi’s stomach dropped. Had he fallen? Levi scrambled up to the top and saw Eren crouched on the perch next to the chimney. There was a bird’s nest wedged between the shingles of the roof and the chimney’s brick structure. Three hatchlings chirped quietly in the nest.  
“What is this?” Levi sighed as he perched himself roughly on the roof’s point.  
Eren turned to Levi, he looked upset.  
“-Evi... I wanted to show you these baby birds, I found them last night.”  
“You were climbing on the roof last night?” Levi asked roughly. Eren looked away,  
“Yes....”  
“ugh, Eren don’t-”  
Eren held out a dead bird in his hands.  
“Ew, Eren put that down!”  
“It was their mommy! I was watching! She was taking care of her babies and now she won’t wake up!” Eren yelled. Levi froze, Eren seemed very shaken by this.  
“Eren, she’s dead.”  
“What do you mean? Can’t you bring her back to life?” Eren sobbed as he held the dead bird against his shirt.  
“No Eren, once someone has died, they don’t come back to life, do you understand?” Levi replied roughly. Levi glanced back up at Eren and saw that huge tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
“Why are you crying? Death happens Eren, it’s okay.” Levi tried to reassure Eren.  
“I just... suddenly feel so sad.” Eren sobbed. Levi slid over to Eren and lifted the bird from his clutches. Levi heard a squawk and glanced up. There was another bird perched on the chimney top. The chicks cried out to the bird and it flew down to the nest and started to feed the chicks.  
“See Eren? It looks like they had a Dad too, they’ll be okay.” Levi reassured softly. Eren nodded and wiped the tears from his face.  
“Come here Eren, we can bury the mommy bird for you if you want.” Levi suggested. Eren crawled over to Levi, glancing back at the bird’s nest. Levi wrapped a strong arm around Eren and slowly made his way down the slick roof. Levi placed him inside the window and crawled in after him. 

Levi lead Eren outside and had Eren pick a spot at the forest’s edge to bury the bird. Levi returned to Eren’s side with a small shovel in his hand.  
“Is this the place you want to bury the bird?” Levi asked. Eren nodded, pointing at the base of the small tree where he had placed the bird.  
“Wrap her up in this, okay?” Levi instructed, handing Eren a small cloth, “I’ll dig her a hole while you do that.” Eren picked up the bird and wrapped her up carefully in the cloth while Levi shoveled out a small hole for the bird.  
“Place her in there Eren, okay?” Levi said as Eren finished. Eren lay her quietly into the grave and watched as Levi buried her. Before Levi had finished Eren ran off. Levi watched as he ran into the forest, stooped over the ground and searched through the forest floor, he picked up a small rounded rock and rushed back to where Levi was just finishing smoothing out the ground. Eren placed the rock over the freshly buried mound. Eren stood up and looked at Levi, as if asking permission.  
“That’s fine Eren.” Levi said, setting a hand on the shaking boy’s shoulder, “Everything is all right now.”  
“No it’s not.” Eren whined suddenly. Levi glanced at Eren sharply, now what?  
“What’s wrong Eren?” Levi tried to ask patiently.  
“Where’s my mommy?” Eren whispered. Levi just collapsed inwardly. Not this again. Eren looked at Levi, “Where is my mommy?” He cried and ran back into the house, Levi watched as he pulled his shoes off angrily and headed inside. Levi put the shovel back and headed inside. Why were young kids so emotional? Levi had never experienced young children before, so maybe they were all like this. He took his shoes off and headed inside, then up to Eren’s room. Levi opened the door and saw Eren curled up under his bed.  
“Eren, we’ve got to wash your clothes and your hands and your face...” Levi muttered.  
“NO!” Eren cried.  
“You were touching a dead animal, you’ve got a lot of dangerous germs on you, I can’t afford to let you get sick, this isn’t about your crying, this is for your health.” Levi ordered flatly. Eren refused to come out, and Levi resorted to force.  
Levi grabbed the screaming and crying Eren and dragged him out from under the bed. He carried Eren out by his wrists, holding him out in front of him to avoid being kicked by Eren’s flailing legs.  
“Eren calm dow-” Levi’s voice was drowned out by Eren’s loud screams of protest. Levi sat Eren down in the kitchen and scrubbed his face and his hands. Levi then took Eren’s shirt off and pulled a fresh one on over Eren’s head. He released Eren and the small boy took off. Levi sighed and took Eren’s shirt and put it through a pail of water, washing it. 

Levi sat outside calmly as Eren’s shirt blew in the wind. Levi glanced to the side as Eren made an appearance outside.  
“Eren, come grab your shirt and take it inside.” Levi called. Eren didn’t even look over, but started towards the front patio leading down to the city. Levi stood up,  
“Eren where are you going?” no reply. Levi came up behind Eren right before Eren made it to the stairs.  
“Where do you think you’re going you pretentious little brat?” Levi growled spitefully. Eren jerked away from Levi’s grasp and glared at him,  
“Wherever I want! I’m going to go -ook for my mommy by myse-f!” Eren yelled. Levi shook his head and snorted,  
“No you aren’t Eren. That’s against the rules, you aren’t allowed to go anywhere without me.”  
Eren whirled around and screamed, “You aren’t my mother! You don’t even -ike me! You’ve hated me from the start! I want to be with my mommy because she -oves me!!” Eren yelled. Levi took a step back and glared at Eren angrily, a nerve snapped in Levi’s head.  
“Good luck looking for her Eren, you aren’t going to find her.”  
Eren glared at Levi angrily, “Why not?”  
“Because she’s dead Eren. She’s dead and she isn’t coming back, and you aren’t ever going to see her!” Levi spat viciously.  
“-IAR!!!” Eren screamed and he ran down the steps of the patio and into the streets of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to wish all of my readers a happy holidays on that lovely note~ also, I would like to thank the lovely Higasa for their cute artwork that inspired the first part of my chapter!   
> Please check my tumblr post for a link to their art! 
> 
> celexdraw.tumblr.com -under the fic:tfu tag
> 
> I believe in giving credit where it is due, so please check out their art, they are wonderful!


	8. A breach in the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is in trouble, will Levi make it in time?

Levi watched as Eren ran off. He felt an awful pit in his stomach. What had he just done? He bit his lip and turned away. Eren would come back eventually. Levi stopped at the front step of the house,

_“-Ook -Evi! Har-y Made these shoes for me!”_   
_“Just... just be sure to take them off before you go inside.”_

Levi stopped and stared at the ground, that was a rule.

_“Rule one, if something is dirty you will clean it. Don’t ever leave a mess, ever.”_

Levi turned around.

_“Rule two, if you can help it, don’t cry. Crying is loud and annoying and it hurts my ears.”_

Levi started walking toward the steps leading to the city.

_“Rule three, you don’t do anything or go anywhere without my permission, or without me.”_

Levi started limping down the steps into the city.

_“and I promise not to leave you alone anymore, because then you’ll cry.”_

Levi reached the bottom of the steps and started limping faster.

 

Eren stumbled through the crowds of people. His tears were blinding him. People were grabbing at him, asking him questions in worried tones, but he didn’t care. He wanted to get away from Levi as fast as possible. Eren suddenly tripped on a pebble and landed in the dirt.  
“Excuse me?” a woman leaned down over Eren, he looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Are you okay? Weren’t you at my store the other day?” The woman asked. Eren’s eyes widened, his tears wouldn’t stop and his lips quivered.  
“Mom?” He whispered, hoping that everything would be okay soon. He wiped the tears from his face and cleared his blurry eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I’m not your mommy. Do you want me to help you find your mommy?” she asked politely. Eren backed away quickly, a huge monster had appeared in front of his eyes. It reached down and picked his mother off the ground.  
“Mom!!!” Eren heard himself scream, his hand reaching out.  
“I’m not your mom, are you feeling all right?” the woman reached out to Eren, but he turned around and ran away, screaming.  
“Mom!” the monster lifted her up in its hand.  
“MOM!!” Eren screamed, running into walls and into people in his desperate attempt to escape. The monster lifted his mother into its mouth.  
“NO!” Eren howled as it bit down onto his mother. Eren ran into a wall and sat down.  
“No...” he sobbed, he didn’t want to believe it. “No.” he sobbed softer. He tucked his knees under him and cried into his knees. Eren was beyond understanding anymore, he wanted his mom back, but something in the back of his mind told him he would never see her again.  
“It was just a bad dream.” He cried, it wasn’t real, right?  
“Oi, stupid brat, what are you doing crying at this time of the evening?” a gruff voice startled Eren out of his knees. He looked up at a dirty man who held an empty bottle in his hand.  
“I-I-” Eren stuttered, too shocked to speak.  “I heard you screaming for your mother, you’re a real obnoxious kid you know that?” The man growled. Eren tried to back away, but he was already against the wall. Eren didn’t like this man.  
“People who cry for their mommies in this part of town are too weak for their own good, better put you down while I still have the chance.” The man laughed, bending down and pinching Eren’s cheeks, Eren bit down on the man’s thumb and the man flung Eren to the ground.  
“That hurt you little devil!” The man howled, Eren tried to scamper away, his head throbbing from hitting the ground so hard. The man threw the empty bottle at Eren and it hit Eren hard in the shoulder. Eren screamed out in pain, the bottle cracked as it hit the floor. Eren tried to stand up and get away, but the man was already on top of him.  
“You’ll pay for what you did! You bit all the way through the skin!” The man hissed as he grabbed Eren’s collar and threw him back into the alleyway. Eren stared at his assailant, unsure what to do. Everything was spinning, and all he could focus on was his thumb. There was something special about his thumb, but Eren wasn’t really sure what it was. Before Eren could decide what to do, the man kicked him in the stomach, everything went reeling again, his world was starting to become dark.  
“See what happens when you try to take on someone bigger than ya?” The man smirked as he kicked Eren into the corner of the alley. He walked forward and lifted Eren up by his hair, “maybe I should keep you, the boss would like you. You could be his little toy.” The man sneered as he spat in Eren’s face. Eren was beyond crying, everything hurt, and nothing would focus. He threw Eren back into the ground and stood up again, calling out to someone. Eren wiggled his fingers, he cracked open one eye and stared at his scraped up hand. It was smoking. Eren became afraid, was he on fire?  
“woah! That kid is smoking.” a woman’s voice sneered.  
“what? What are you talking about-” the man’s voice cut off. “What the....”  
“You really roughed him up.” It was another man’s voice, “if you want to bring him to the boss then he’s gotta look prettier than that. That’s why you shouldn’t beat people up when you’re drunk Paulie.” he finished.  
Eren felt everything start clearing up again. His body wasn’t aching as bad, but he felt extremely tired. He got up slowly while the three adults conversed angrily and tried to slip away.  
“Woah! Look at that!” The woman yelled as she pried Eren from the ground, holding him by his neck in the air. “Didn’t you beat him up? He doesn’t have a scratch on him!” she exclaimed curiously.  
“I beat him up real good...” Paulie spat, then he looked at Eren, “what the devil, I know I did! You saw him just sitting there!” he grabbed Eren threw him to the ground. “Why don’t you try beating him Doll-face?” He growled at the woman. She slapped him and walked to Eren.  
“You’re such a cute kid... why would anyone want to beat you up?” She crooned as she crouched to Eren’s level. She reached out to Eren, but Eren just screamed loudly. The woman backed away quickly. Eren’s scream had been unnatural, like a monster.  
“This kid..” The second man said, “he’s kind of strange don’t you think?”  
“You got that right Ricky, he isn’t normal.” Paulie muttered angrily, “what do you think doll-face?”  
“Whatever that brat is, it isn’t right. We should dispose of it.” the woman intoned as she wiped spit off her face. Eren felt black coming around his eyes, why were they doing this? Eren tried to get away, but the woman grabbed him by his ankle,  
“No you ain’t you little brat.” she growled, “whatever you are, you aren’t human.” she hissed, “Paulie, where’s your knife, can’t we make this quick?” she asked as she held the struggling Eren away from her. Paulie pulled the knife clumsily from his jacket and threw it her way,  
“what if the boss wants him?” Ricky asked quietly,  
“no one cares! It’s a monster, so we need to kill it!” the woman yelled at the two men. She caught the knife and held it up to Eren’s neck,  
“Just a quick cut and you’re done cutie.” she breathed into Eren’s face, everything was going black.

Levi was shoving through the evening crowds, asking about Eren,  
“Did you see a kid, really little, run through here?” Levi asked. Heads were shaking, no one had seen him. He had obviously taken a wrong turn somewhere. He turned around and headed back to the center of town. In his haste he ran into a woman carrying several bags. The bags dumped everywhere.  
“I’m so sorry, excuse me.” The woman said, flustered.  
“You didn’t happen to see a small boy running through here, did you?” Levi asked before anything else was said. The woman looked up,  
“yes I did! He looked at me and asked if I was his mother, then he started screaming and ran off! He wasn’t on this street though!” She exclaimed. Levi sighed a breath of relief, it had been a stroke of good luck to find this woman. Levi hobbled quickly after her, his ankle throbbing from all of this running. She took Levi two streets over, near the broken down part of town.  
“I ran into him on this street corner, and he ran down that way,” the woman pointed down the street. Levi nodded,  
“Thank you...”  
“It’s Joanne.” She smiled, “I hope you find him... why was he asking for his mother? Are you his father?” She asked as Levi started down the street. Levi turned to reply when suddenly a titan’s scream echoed from down the street. Levi’s blood went cold.  
“I’ve got to go.” He muttered and started towards the street where he had heard the sound. Levi glanced up and down the street, it wasn’t pretty. It reminded him of his days as a thug. The thought didn’t sit well with Levi. He turned into the first alleyway he found. No one was there. Levi heard the voice of a woman yelling in the next alleyway over. “You made me slip danggit! Now I have to put the poor thing out of it’s misery!”

Eren felt his body hit the wall again, blood was pouring out of his mouth and he couldn’t breath. Everything was dark, and the voices of the three adults were dull and far away. Eren coughed as he tried to breathe. His ears rang and the floor seemed to sway beneath him.  
“Look! You waited too long and now the brat is healing again!” The woman shouted angrily. Eren felt his lungs clear and his hearing began to return. He felt the woman pick him up, her nails dug into his skin. He wanted to cry it hurt so bad, he wanted someone to come help him. Eren wanted Levi. Eren cracked open an eye as the woman brought the knife up to his throat again.  
“Let’s try to get this done right.” she hissed, her rank breath and knotted hair making her even scarier than she already was. Eren flinched away in protest as she went to for the attack again, but the impact never came.  
Eren fell to the ground and scurried away to the corner of the alleyway.  
“Oi, Eren.”  
Eren’s eyes flew open, he looked up and saw Levi standing over him. The three strangers stood back behind Levi, still in shock at his sudden appearance. Levi knelt down in the dirt and looked Eren in the eye, “getting yourself into a bit more trouble than you can handle, aren’t you?” he asked.  
Eren nodded, his whole body trembling.  
“Who are you? Why did you stop us?” Paulie suddenly exclaimed as he recovered his composure.  
“Come here Eren, stay close to me, okay?” Levi murmured, holding out a hand to Eren. Eren’s eyes widened. He reached out and took Levi’s hand, and Levi grabbed him and picked him up.  
“What do you think you’re doing with that- that monster?” the woman shrieked, “I am doing the world a service by putting it down, how dare you stop me!” Eren shivered as the three began to close in on Levi.  
Eren hugged his arms around Levi’s neck in an attempt to escape from them.  
“It’s okay Eren... I won’t let them hurt you.” Levi assured quietly.  
“Did we say it was okay to talk to it?” Ricky asked, picking his way toward Levi.  
“I heard him, he said he won’t let us hurt the kid.” Paulie growled.  
“What are you, his mother?” the woman snarled.  
Eren squeezed his eyes shut, shivering violently. His mom... his mom was gone. He didn’t have anyone. He didn’t have anyone-  
“Yes.” Levi replied.  
Eren’s eyes flew open, he curled his fingers tighter across Levi’s back.  
“You seem to have hurt my brat. That makes me angry.” Levi continued in monotone. The woman laughed,  
“He thinks he can stop three people! What a joke!” she held up her knife, “I guess one more person to silence won’t be too much of a problem.”  
“Eren.” Levi murmured as he held the boy closer to him, “just hold tight and close your eyes if you need to, this will be over in a minute.” Levi finished, walking towards the three thugs.  
Eren nodded and buried his head into Levi’s dark shirt. Levi jerked forward and kicked the knife right out of the woman’s hand. The two men ran towards Levi, but he ducked down just as they came within grabbing distance. He tripped the first man and backed away from them as they ran into each other. He flipped around and tripped the woman as well. Paulie got back up and grabbed his cracked glass and chucked it at Eren, Levi threw out his arm and took the glass on his wrist. The glass shattered. Levi darted forward and shoved a shoe in the man’s stomach until he was on the ground. Levi then kicked the man in the head to silence him. The woman sat up and stared at Levi angrily,  
“you’ll pay for this, you know that right?” she spat.  
“I’ve dealt with worse.” Levi muttered and walked out of the alleyway.  
As soon as Levi was on a street with people on it he set Eren down to relieve his aching muscles.  
“Now Eren, don’t go breaking the rules.” Levi brushed the dirt off of Eren calmly.  
Eren looked up at Levi, his eyes blurred with tears.  
“L-L-Levi!” Eren sobbed, burying his face into Levi’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attribute my inspiration for this chapter to miyataka on tumblr. Check my tumblr post of this chapter to find the link~
> 
> celexdraw.tumblr.com
> 
> also.. I apologize for being so evil.


	9. A way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is finally under Levi's care again, but at what cost?

Levi leaned against the wall and sat down, his ankle finally giving out. He had done a number on his foot by kicking that one man. He didn’t know when he was going to be standing up again, but he didn’t think it would be anytime soon. Eren sobbed quietly and Levi stroked his brown tufted hair. Levi didn’t really want to think about what those people had done to him, but he knew it had been nothing good.   
“Eren... just take a deep breath and let me look at your eyes.” Levi murmured into Eren’s ear. Eren looked up and blinked away his tears and rubbed the snot away from his nose with his hand. Levi just sighed at the disgusting nature of children and stared at Eren’s eyes. They were just beginning to become normal again, the glint of red was starting to fade from his eyes. Eren shivered and went to cower under Levi’s arm again, but Levi stopped him. Eren looked up in surprise, but Levi just pulled out a folded cloth from his back pocket and wiped Eren’s hands with it.   
Eren smiled weakly, but was starting to pull away.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to scrub hard.” Levi promised as he wiped Eren’s face softly.   
Levi sat all the way down on the ground, hating that he was getting filth on his pants, but he couldn’t sit up any longer. His whole body ached from all of the running and fighting he had done. Levi tucked Eren under his arm while he tried to recover. People were starting to cast sideways glances.   
“Levi?” Eren murmured as he shifted under Levi’s arm.  
“Hey.. you’re pronouncing my name right. I knew you could do it you little brat.” Levi growled playfully as he mussed up Eren’s hair. Eren giggled slightly and smiled. Suddenly someone tapped Levi’s shoulder and he looked around. It was the woman who had helped him before.  Eren suddenly jerked away in fear, and Levi grasped him before he got too far.   
“Eren, what’s wrong?”  
“He did that the last time I saw him...” Joanne sighed.   
Levi pulled Eren close and wedged the small child in between his arms so he couldn’t escape. Eren was wailing again, and kicking and thrashing at Levi,  
“No! No no no no no!” He screamed, people were starting to stare.  
“Eren, you’re making a scene, what’s wrong?” Levi tried to calm Eren down, but Eren refused to listen.   
“Excuse me, Joanne? I seem to have hurt myself a little bit, and I don’t think I can get him all the way to my house...” Levi started, his wrist stinging as Eren jerked painfully against it.   
“Of course! We can figure out what’s bothering your kid.” Joanne smiled and offered to help Levi up. Eren was still kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs.   
“No, I don’t want to see that again! No no no!” Levi managed to grip Eren tight enough with one arm so Joanne could help him up.   
“It’s a good thing I’m just down the street, you look like you’re in bad shape.” she commented as Levi limped after her. 

When they arrived at the house Eren was still screaming bloody murder, crying out incoherent words that no one could understand. Levi collapsed onto the first available chair and squeezed Eren again, hoping that this would communicate to Eren that he wanted Eren stop kicking him. Joanne offered to bring some food, but Levi shook his head.  
“A doctor?” she asked.  
Levi nodded.  
She exited the house and left Levi and Eren alone in the room.   
Eren settled down almost immediately after she had closed the door.   
Levi relaxed his grip and Eren started breathing evenly again. Levi just let his right hand sag down, his wrist was probably broken, and it was bleeding a lot.   
“I’ve been in more pain in this last week with you than I have in months in the scouting legion, and that’s saying something brat.” Levi breathed, “why were you screaming when that woman came?”   
Eren looked down as he found a comfortable position on Levi’s lap.   
“she looks like my mom.” Eren stuttered as he tried very hard to pronounce his ‘L’s’ correctly.   
“So?” Levi countered, slightly frustrated again.  
“I see her, and suddenly a monster comes out of nowhere and starts eating my real mom.” Eren choked at the memory.   
Was that a flashback? Is Eren starting to recall his past?   
“She’s not your mom, and that monster isn’t eating her, and that monster is nowhere close to here, I assure you. That’s all I can say about it.” Levi finished.   
Eren nodded, his lip trembling,  
“Did that really happen to my mommy?”  
“I wasn’t there, I don’t know.. in your records that’s what you say happened.” Levi replied. Eren didn’t seem to understand Levi’s answer, but he didn’t inquire further. Instead he lay against Levi’s chest (much to Levi’s discomfort) and asked a different question.  
“Do you think she was afraid?”  
That wasn’t really a question toddler’s asked so seriously.   
“I don’t know Eren.” Levi replied, “those monsters are pretty scary, I would imagine she was a little scared.”   
“Levi... why do I dream that I am a monster?” Eren asked. Levi didn’t reply. The silence thickened, and Eren seemed to return to a more normal toddler state. He was playing with Levi’s shirt when Joanne returned. Eren flinched at first, but then he crawled off of Levi and ran into the corner of the room, closing his eyes.  
“Should I...?” Joanne offered as the doctor began inspecting Levi.   
“No... he had a little traumatic experience remembering something... just leave him alone...” Levi said as the doctor shook his head.   
“What the heck have you been doing? It looks like someone threw you down a mountain and then tried to put you out of your misery.”   
“That was extremely descriptive, and sadly accurate.” Levi smirked as the doctor opened up his box of supplies and started to clean Levi’s wrist.   
“You’ve got some glass embedded in here.. and it’s very deep.” the doctor muttered.  
“Oh yeah? I guess I must have been cleaning the windows too hard.”  
The doctor gave a short snort, then looked up at Levi gravely,   
“I’m going to have to cut some of this out, or else you’ll get an infection.”   
Levi nodded,  
“Do what you need to. Just don’t take your time about it.”   
The doctor seemed surprised by Levi’s almost uncaring face. Joanne returned with a few slices of bread.   
“Do you think Eren will eat this?” she asked.   
“Of course. Eren...” Levi turned his head and called the small boy out of his corner. The doctor tightened a strong band around Levi’s arm to prevent strong blood flow. Levi heard a few squeaks of pain escape his mouth and he bit his lip. Joanne stared at Levi’s arm,  
“I thought.... I didn’t even notice.. you weren’t like this before were you?” she asked, a worried tone in her voice as Eren inched forward from his corner.   
The doctor pulled out a small surgical knife and began to clean it. Eren stared at it.   
“What are you doing?” Eren asked suddenly as the doctor headed to cut Levi’s arm. He stopped and looked up,  
“I’ve got to help him kiddo, there’s glass in his arm that I need to get out.” he explained kindly.   
“ You can’t do that.” Eren squirmed. Levi looked over at Eren slowly, what was Eren thinking?  
“Why not?” The doctor asked as he pulled the knife away for a moment.   
“I don’t want you to hurt him.” Eren clenched his fists.   
“What?”  
“Don’t hurt him.”  
“This is going to help hi-”  
“Just let me talk to him.” Levi interrupted, “Eren come here.” Eren closed his eyes as he passed by Joanne and approached Levi, finding his destination by bumping into Levi’s chair.   
“Eren, I asked him to do this.” Levi explained as Eren looked at Levi with his striking green-blue eyes.   
“Why?”   
“He’s going to help me feel better, I’m hurting right now.” Levi tried again with as much patience as he could. His arm was starting to go numb. Eren’s eyes seemed to be trying to get inside Levi’s brain, and Levi felt like he was being probed by the toddler.   
“Won’t it hurt?” Eren whispered, “aren’t you scared?”   
Levi was taken aback by the question, but then realized that this was the perfect opportunity.   
“You want to make a deal with me Eren?” Levi asked.   
Eren nodded excitedly.   
“You have something you’re afraid of right now, correct?” Levi continued.   
Eren nodded more slowly.   
“I’m going to do this, and I want you to take the bread from Joanne, okay? She’s been so kind as to get this doctor for me, and she’s offered to feed you as well.” Levi had turned the tables on Eren, and Eren seemed to want to protest. Instead he turned to the doctor,  
“Don’t hurt him.” he glared.   
The doctor nodded,  
“You got it Eren, I’ll do my best.”   
Eren seemed satisfied with this and turned to Joanne.   
Levi focused on Eren as the doctor began to cut away at his arm. Eren kept rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, finally making it to Joanne’s plate of bread. He took a slice and bit down into the bread. Levi looked over at the doctor, who handed him what seemed to be a piece of dirty dried leather. Levi gritted his teeth and bit into it. It tasted so disgusting that Levi almost forgot the pain for his disgust. Joanne was patting Eren on the head while he chewed on his bread slice. He seemed to have gotten control of his memory. Eren then started to turn to Levi, but Joanne turned him back around at Levi’s glance. blood was starting to seep through the cloth the doctor had set up under Levi’s arm.   
“Are you about done?” Levi moaned silently through the leather he was clenching in between his teeth.   
“This last shard is really deep in there, it’s probably gotten itself wedged in between your wrist and ulna.” he muttered as he dug his blade deeper into Levi’s wrist. Levi felt that he could’ve been doing it a little less viciously.   
“I think I’ve got a hold of it, so please be prepared.”  
“Just do it.” Levi said through gritted teeth. Eren was in a conversation with Joanne, she seemed to be trying to distract him with something out the window. Levi tried to focus on what she was pointing at, but suddenly his arm spasmed. It felt like someone had just sliced his hand off. He forgot for a moment to be quiet and let out a grunt of pain. Eren whipped around and Levi closed his eyes, crap.   
Eren ran forward, and Levi glanced over to see the doctor removing the last shard out of his misshapen hand. Eren stumbled and tripped to the ground in his haste, and ended up crashing into Levi’s bad ankle. Levi felt a strong urge to kick Eren, but felt it would be unwise considering it would make his ankle’s condition worse.   
Eren hugged Levi’s leg and started to shake, although no noises escaped Eren’s lips. The doctor began to patch up Levi’s wrist and wrapped a tight gauze around it. 

After he had wrapped about five clean layers of gauze on Levi’s wrist he handed Levi the rest of the roll.  “Keep it clean and re-wrap it in about a week, okay?” The doctor instructed, “You’ve got some insane bruising and some nice cuts on your shoulders there, they don’t look very old...”   
“I got in a little wagon accident.” Levi replied bluntly, “Eren, please release my leg. You’re hurting me.” Eren released Levi’s leg at once. he looked at Levi’s now white wrist and seemed relieved. He stood back and gripped the edges of his shirt as the doctor removed Levi’s shoe and inspected his bad foot.   
“I assume you know that this is broken, right?”   
“Oh? It’s broken now?”  
“Yes.”  
“It was only sprained before.”  
“You must have strained it on something before it healed...”  
“sounds about right, do you have anything for me?”   
“I’ll set the bone fore you, then I’ll wrap it. There’s not much else I can do.”  
Levi sighed and just waited. He was really sick of being injured. He felt the doctor press into his ankle, and he heard a loud pop as the broken bone popped back in with the rest of his foot. The doctor wrapped it extremely tight and put Levi’s sock and shoe back on.   
“I would suggest not walking on it....”   
“how am I supposed to get home?” Levi asked irritably.  
“I have a wagon out front.” The doctor replied coolly. Joanne and the doctor helped Levi out of his chair and into the doctor’s small carriage in front of Joanne’s house. Eren hopped in and wedged himself between the doctor and Levi. Joanne waved and Levi nodded, thanking her. Eren gave a slight wave.   
Levi directed the doctor to his home and the carriage pulled up in front of the rather large flight of steps leading to the home’s patio.   
“You probably need this.” The doctor suddenly said, handing Levi a nice black cane.   
“A cane?” Levi spat, looking on the doctor with distain, “I’m not an old man.”  
“You want to get better, you will take that and you will use it.” The doctor returned angrily. Levi sighed,   
“Thank you for helping me.”  
“It’s my job.” The doctor replied as Levi hobbled out of the carriage and it pulled away. Levi set the cane down, it was too tall for him.   
“Of course.” He rolled his eyes as he grasped the middle of the stick and attempted to make it up the stairs. Eren came under Levi and grabbed the cane from Levi’s grasped. Levi almost fell over on the stairs.  
“Eren what the heck are you doing?!?” Levi snarled in surprise. Eren ran next to Levi and grabbed his hand, placing it on his brown hair.   
“I can be your stick!” Eren smiled. Levi stared at Eren, dumbfounded. He was a soldier meant for killing, and before that he was a wanted man.. now here he was, letting a little boy completely control him.  
“You think you can handle it?” Levi scoffed, placing his hand on Eren’s head. Eren placed his hands around Levi’s left wrist to keep balance. Levi ended up hopping up the rest of the steps because Eren refused to give up the cane.   
“Finally back.” Levi breathed in relief as he opened the door. Eren ran in under his arm and pulled off his shoes.   
“I’m home!” He turned to Levi suddenly, “I won’t run away anymore, I promise mommy.” Eren suddenly covered his mouth, realizing what he had said. Levi stared at him for a moment, then chuckled.   
“You promise?”   
“mhm!” Eren laughed, his voice ringing around the house sweetly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this chapter if you find any blaring errors.... my editor was unable to look over it, and I don't exactly pride myself with my editing skills..... 
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy! I appreciate all of the wonderful comments!


	10. Go to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren spend a long night together in a quiet room.

That night Levi didn’t sleep. He sat in the front room and carved the cane he had been given to fit his height. It was the only thing to keep his mind off of the events of the day. Levi had put Eren to sleep in his room long ago.  
He rubbed his fingers across the cane’s surface, smoothing it out and brushing the sawdust off of it. It would have to do. His wrist ached and even though he put his ankle up on a chair the throbbing wouldn’t stop. This was even worse than before by a long shot. Levi would have chosen taking a dive off a cliff over this any day.  
He didn’t regret doing what he had done.  
Levi felt that awful pit in his stomach when he knew that he had become attached to the brat. He knew that something was inevitable. It was that anything he became attached to was taken from him. If he didn’t get attached to Eren maybe nothing would happen to him... but it was too late. Levi set the shortened cane down and looked into the fire. It was just a bunch of bright coals now, barely giving off enough light to see by.  
His actions could continue to bring consequences, all actions do. He had told Eren about his mother and Levi was lucky enough to have saved Eren from destroying himself through his titan-like anger.  
What about next time though? Levi didn’t know enough about Eren’s stability to know how to react next time. What if Levi didn’t even know that he had triggered something to Eren’s memory? Levi pulled his fingers through his hair, it was all just a mess. A huge mess. A thought suddenly struck Levi, what if Eren remembered the incident with the female titan? What if he remembered what happened to his friends? That was so recent..... it might cause a worse reaction. Levi felt his own fists clench at the memory. Sometimes he forgot that they were gone.  
Petra would know much better than he how to care for a child. She was always so soft and quiet.  
Erd would know how to make Eren laugh, he always did before.  
Auruo was so clumsy, but he had a good heart and knew how to express it. Something Levi knew he didn’t have.  
Gunter would be able to comfort Eren better than Levi too... everything that Levi didn’t have they had always taken care of.  
Now they were no more, and Levi couldn’t do anything about that. Levi was left to try and fill the spots that they left, and he failed at it miserably. Levi realized that he hadn’t even considered the boy’s feelings much after the incident. Even after returning to the walls, Levi hadn’t taken any thought about how Eren might have felt. Levi recalled Eren’s reaction to Levi’s squad turning on him when he had accidentally spawned a titan arm. He had felt hurt because he considered them his comrades. He was just a kid, he didn’t know anything about how things worked, especially the part he played in it.  
Levi sighed. Thinking on all of this wasn’t going to help him fall asleep any faster, and it didn’t solve any problems. At least, that was how he justified overcoming loss.  
Levi sat up slowly and picked up his cane, maybe writing would help. He had to record everything he learned about Eren anyway. He limped to his room and lit the candle at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper to write on.  
Levi wrote about Eren’s odd reactions to things and the way he acted. Sometimes Eren would act like a three-year-old, other times Eren would act much older. It was like he swayed between ages, always on uneven ground.  
The birds had made him sad because their mother had died. That was before Levi had even said anything, it was like Eren had already known then.  
Eren was still very individually minded. He obeyed orders, but he rebelled constantly, just as he did when he had been older.  
Finally, Eren’s titan powers seemed to take care of Eren’s injuries just fine; like after the wagon crash, but when subjugated to high emotion Eren would get red-eyed and dangerous. 

Levi considered his page of writing slowly. He would have to ask Hanji about how normal children acted because he was sure that Eren didn’t act normal, especially his reactions to Joanne the seamstress. He left his evaluation as it was. He wasn’t Hanji, and he didn’t feel comfortable making assumptions like she could.  
Levi started at the sound of creaking footsteps. He stood up slowly to open the door to his room, but it was already creaking open. Eren stared wide-eyed at Levi, as if he were frightened to see Levi was still awake. Levi recalled ordering Eren not to bother him before the sun was up. Eren seemed to recall this as well and shut the door. He was making his way back up to his room.  
Why had he even come down if he thought Levi was asleep? Levi got up and made his way to the bottom of the steps, Eren was just turning the corner.  
“What are you doing awake Eren?”  
Eren whipped around, he looked very scared.  
“Eren, you were sleeping fine when I put you to bed a long time ago.. why are you awake?” Levi asked impatiently. Eren made a whimpering sound.  
Levi sighed, from what he had been told, Eren had always been a very hard-shelled person as a soldier. He fought constantly. In fact, according to Armin he had faced death in response to the death of his friends. The person Levi was put over was always jumping whenever Levi showed his face. He was skittish and he didn’t talk much. Levi had a feeling that Eren had always been scared of him. Levi looked down at the floor. It seemed that scaring people was the only thing he was good for.  
“Eren. What’s wrong?” Levi asked one last time, not expecting different results. Eren had sat down at the top step, he had wrapped himself in his small blanket. He wasn’t making eye-contact with Levi, and the drooping eyes of the small boy told Levi that he was extremely tired. Levi looked at the flight of stairs in front of him that he had to travel up just to get close to Eren. Levi gritted his teeth and slowly made his way up to the top step. Eren just watched in what seemed to be a mixture of horror and relief. Levi finally made it to the top and he sat down next to the small child. He stretched his bad foot in front of him so that he wasn’t putting weight on it.  
“Why are you awake Eren?” Levi murmured, “can’t you tell me?” he finished.  
Eren looked up at Levi and then looked down,  
“I was scared.”  
“Scared of what?”  
“I dreamt of being a monster again.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I was hurting someone. I don’t know who. They had hurt me, I was angry at them for something they had done.. but I don’t know what.” Eren murmured.  
Levi had no idea what to say, or to do in this situation. What could he do? He couldn’t say anything, and he couldn’t think of anything that could possibly comfort Eren on any level. He beat himself up silently as Eren hugged his blanket around himself tighter.  
“How are you feeling now?” Levi found himself asking.  
“I don’t want to sleep anymore. Not ever.” Eren murmured. Levi bit his lip, he was too scared to go to sleep? What was he supposed to say? It wasn’t like he could guarantee that Eren wouldn’t have anymore nightmares.  
“Why don’t you come downstairs and sit with me on the couch then?” Levi suggested. Eren looked away from Levi,  
“You said not to-”  
“Forget I said that.” Levi interrupted. He stood up and Eren followed him as he once again made the horrendous journey back down the stairs. He sat down on the small couch and propped his foot up again. Eren crawled under Levi’s leg and sat next to him, leaving a respectable gap between himself and Levi. His feet swung back and forth while he sat there. Eren eventually distracted himself with his blanket, wrapping it like a cloak around his neck and folding a piece on the top of his head like the hood. Levi just watched him as he continued to amuse himself with the cloth. He covered himself completely with the blanket and curled up in a tight ball on the couch. Levi watched him for several moments. He eventually lifted up one end of the blanket to see if Eren had fallen asleep, but Eren just pushed his head through the gap Levi had created in the blanket and made a face.  
Levi snorted, “don’t make faces at your superiors.”  
Eren just laughed, so Levi shoved his left hand over Eren’s head, mussing up his hair and muffling his voice into the couch cushion. Eren rolled forward in an attempt to protect his head, and summersaulted into Levi’s lap. His legs stuck up into Levi’s face. Eren had covered his face with his hands and his feet searched the open air. Levi caught Eren’s feet and held them still before they did any damage.  
Levi glanced down at Eren’s face and the small child peeked between two fingers. He quickly closed his eyes again when he saw Levi was looking. Levi looked away, but glanced over. Eren checked again, and thinking that Levi wasn’t looking he sat up and grabbed his blanket. He covered his whole body with the blanket and curled up next to Levi, wedging himself in-between Levi’s hip and the couch pillow.  
“Oh dear, Eren has disappeared.” Levi pretended.  
Levi heard Eren giggle underneath his blankets.  
“What will I tell Hanji when she comes to visit? Oops, I lost Eren.” Levi smirked as Eren shook with laughter.  
“Maybe he’s under here?” Levi said, lifting at the blankets.  
“No! You aren’t supposed to find me yet!” Eren protested.  
“Oh? What was that blankets? Eren’s not under there? I sure hope that he isn’t getting into trouble.” Levi snickered.  
“He’ll just have to stay where he is, because I don’t think I’ll be able to find him like this.” Levi sighed exaggeratively.  
“Are you still hurt?” Eren asked through his blankets.  
“Just a little sore blankets. Do you think you could help me find Eren?”  
Eren tittered with excitement as he tried to lower his voice,  
“Sure captain Levi, Sir!”  
The blanket made it’s way off of the bed and Levi watched as Eren crawled about the room, searching under the chairs and in shelves, everywhere he checked he would grunt, “Not here captain Levi, Sir.”  
“Not here captain Levi, Sir.”  
“Not here either captain Levi, Sir.”  
The blanket slumped its way over to Levis legs and huddled underneath Levi’s bad foot.  
“Thank you for looking Mr. Blanket.” Levi said.  
“Anything for Captain Levi.”  
“Why Captain?” Levi asked.  
“Mr. Blanket is Captain Levi’s helper!” Eren explained, “Mr. Blanket wants to help Captain Levi feel better.”  
“Is that so?” Levi mused. Eren peeked out from under the blanket.  
“Surprise! I’m under the blanket!” Eren smiled. Levi rolled his eyes.  
“I’m glad you came back safely, Brat.” Levi mumbled as he leaned back. Suddenly a weight fell softly across his propped up leg. He looked across to see Eren tucking his injured foot into his blanket.  
“There, now your foot can get some sleep!” Eren smiled genuinely.  
“What about you, Eren?” Levi asked as Eren scrambled onto the couch.  
Eren shook his head vigorously. Eren sat next to Levi, but made sure not to touch him. Levi watched Eren as he sat and watched the last burning coals burn out. Eren was beginning to shiver slightly.  
“Why don’t you take your blanket back?” Levi suggested, reaching forward to take Eren’s blanket off his leg.  
“Don’t! The blanket will make you feel better!” Eren insisted, “It makes me feel better.” he mumbled. Levi left the blanket and leaned back again,  
“if you insist Eren,” he murmured. He stared at the ceiling, Levi couldn’t think of anything else to say anyway.  
Levi glanced at Eren after some time had passed, and saw that Eren was struggling to keep himself awake. His eyes drooped and he was started to lean forward in his seat. Levi felt tired just watching him try so hard. He reached out and plucked Eren from his seat and lay Eren’s head on his lap. Eren immediately curled up into Levi’s warm body and hugged Levi’s shirt.  
“Will you kiss me goodnight Levi?” Eren tried.  
Levi didn’t answer.  
Eren dropped it and hugged Levi’s shirt tighter, falling asleep very quickly.  
Levi rubbed the small boy’s back and ruffled his hair softly.  
“Sorry Eren. I just can’t.” Levi murmured. He found that Eren’s breathing seemed to put him to sleep, and soon Levi finally passed out. 

Levi woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He’d only been here for a week, who could that be? He stepped carefully up from the couch, leaving Eren on the cushion, wrapping him carefully with his blanket. Levi hobbled as quickly as he could to the door and opened it, leaning heavily on his cane. Levi’s eyes widened in surprise, Armin and Mikasa were at the door.  
“What are you two doing here?” he muttered. It felt like an invasion on his privacy.  
“Hanji wanted us to visit for a week just to see if you were caring for Eren properly.” Mikasa growled. Levi already felt defensive, but he didn’t protest.  
“Actually, we’re just visiting for a day and a night, we’re here to pick up your report on Eren.” Armin informed Levi. Levi nodded, that sounded more like Hanji. He let them in, and Mikasa marched right inside.  
“Take off your shoes.” Levi glared. Mikasa ignored him.  
“Are you okay Levi Heichou? You look worse than before...” Armin exclaimed as he entered and removed his own shoes.  
“The traveling didn’t fare well with me.” Levi grumbled as he closed the door.  
“Be quiet he’s asleep.” Levi ordered as Mikasa tapped her foot, waiting for Levi to point her in the direction of Eren.  
“Where is he? I don’t care if he’s asleep. I need to make sure he’s okay.” Mikasa muttered darkly. Levi sighed and pointed her into the main room. Mikasa ran into the room.  
Levi wished that Hanji had sent someone else. She didn’t know that Mikasa and Armin might trigger Eren completely. Levi realized that Armin was inspecting him and he stored his facial expressions away. He didn’t like being analyzed by the kid.  
Before Armin and Levi could even enter the main room, Levi heard Eren’s voice.  
“Who are you? Why are you wearing shoes in the house?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to make my chapters double spaced I would appreciate the help. I've had a couple people request better spacing for my writing but I don't know how to do it myself. ^^;;;;; 
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me! Please enjoy the chapter!


	11. Hide- and - seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa continues to get on Levi's nerves as she becomes increasingly more overprotective.

Armin choked slightly on laughter as Mikasa stormed silently out of the room and pulled her shoes off. Levi found himself almost smiling. He hobbled into the room and Armin followed, his large blue eyes searching the room until they found Eren on the couch.  
“Oh my gosh he really is a little kid.” Armin walked up to Eren and patted his tangled brown hair.  
“Hey there Eren!” Armin laughed.  
“Hi!” Eren smiled, it sounded like he had had a good night’s sleep. Levi sat down in a nearby chair as Armin began to talk with Eren.  
“My name is Armin and I’m going to be your friend, ok?” he smiled. Eren nodded, smiling brightly. Mikasa came back in, her face softening at the sight of Eren.  
“Sorry about the shoes Eren... is it okay now?” she murmured.  
Eren nodded and she smiled. She sat down on the other side of Eren on the couch.  
Levi stood up again, Eren had his friends now, there was no need for him to stay.  
“I’ll go get those papers for you then Artlet.” he muttered and limped out.  
“Where are you going?” Eren stammered, getting off the couch. Levi turned back,  
“Stay here with Armin and Mikasa, they came all this way just to see you.” Levi murmured under his breath. Eren nodded and clambered back onto the couch. 

Levi stacked the papers neatly, re-reading and adding to his previous notes. He would have to be very specific and intricate if he was to help Hanji at all. Once he had read his notes and was satisfied he returned to the main room. Armin was hunting the entire room, and Mikasa was in the kitchen.  
“What are you doing?” Levi asked, slightly annoyed by her appearance in a place where she didn’t belong.  
“Eren insisted we play hide and seek with him. It sounds like you never even play with him.” she glared. Levi just walked past her and handed Armin the package.  
“Thank you, Levi Heichou. Is it okay if I leave it on the table until we leave?” Armin asked quietly. Levi nodded, appreciating that at least Armin was respectful.  
“I assume you’re playing with Eren as well.” Levi murmured.  
“Yes.” Armin whispered sheepishly. He was a little startled by Levi’s relaxed behavior, which was amusing to Levi. He sat down on the couch,  
“He’s a pretty sneaky guy... I wouldn’t put it past him to end up in some unsafe places.”  
Armin whipped around,  
“What do you mean Heichou?”  
“I mean exactly what I said Artlet.” Levi rubbed his fingers across the smoothed surface of his cane.  
“There’s a bird’s nest on the roof.” Levi murmured as he pulled out his carving knife again.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” Levi replied as he continued to smooth his cane out. Armin stood there for a moment, then started up the stairs.  
“You think he went upstairs?” Mikasa asked worriedly.  
Armin didn’t answer. Levi stood up and headed outside. 

Levi found Eren exactly where he thought he would be. He was up with the baby birds, and had even befriended the father bird. He fed them bits of bread while he was there. Levi stood beneath the crook of the roof, waiting for the appearance of Armin and Mikasa.  
“Eren?” Armin’s voice called from the other side of the roof.  
Eren looked down at Levi and put a small finger to his mouth.  
“Shhh.”  
Levi put his finger to his mouth in reply. Eren smiled.  
Armin’s head popped over the top of the roof and found Eren with the birds.  
“Eren!” He exclaimed.  
“Eren’s on the roof?!?” Mikasa’s voice reverberated from the other side. She was probably furious, but Levi didn’t even care.  
“Yeah! He’s sitting with some baby birds next to the chimney!” Armin called over his back. Mikasa appeared next to Armin, and they sat on the peak of the roof.  
“Eren, it’s dangerous up here. Who said it was okay to come up here?” Mikasa begged.  
“Levi will catch me!” Eren laughed. Mikasa frowned. Neither Armin or Mikasa could see Levi from their angle on the roof.  
“He’s not here Eren, it’s not safe, you could fall!” Armin tried to coax Eren over to him, but Eren was feeling defiant and playful, so he refused.  
“Eren...” Mikasa started toward him, “I don’t want you to get hurt...”  
“Be careful of the birdies!” Eren exclaimed as Mikasa’s hand came dangerously close.  
“Okay, Eren. Sorry.” Mikasa pulled back. Eren took this opportunity to slide down the roof slightly, his small body fitting in the crook of the roof. His feet dangled over the edge where Levi stood right below him. If Levi had been a foot or two taller he could have grabbed Eren right where he was.  
“Can’t catch me!” Eren laughed, sticking out his tongue.  
“But we found you Eren!” Armin laughed nervously.  
“Yeah, now it’s your turn to find us!” Mikasa insisted adamantly.  
“No! Part of the game is catching me! You have to get me!” Eren argued. Levi heard a sigh and Armin started making his way down the crook of the roof.  
“Armin, be careful, you’re too big... take my hand instead.” Mikasa said. She grabbed Armin’s hand as he tried to reach for Eren. His fingers could almost touch Eren once Mikasa had grabbed Armin’s foot and levered him down.  
“Where is that little man anyway? Isn’t he supposed to be making sure Eren doesn’t do these things?” Mikasa muttered.  
Levi resented that statement.  
“I’ve almost got you Eren! You’ll have to come back up if I touch you!” Armin said. Eren smiled,  
“That’s right! But you can’t touch me!” Eren laughed playfully.  
“A little lower Mikasa!” Armin called up. Mikasa lowered Armin down, and Eren saw that he was in arm’s reach now.  
Eren stuck his tongue out at Armin and Mikasa and slid off the edge of the roof.  
“EREN!!” Armin and Mikasa yelled loudly, Mikasa almost dropped Armin off the edge of the roof as well.  
Eren landed in Levi’s arms and he set him on the ground, balancing on the cane again.  
“You shouldn’t be so mean to your new friends Eren.” Levi scolded.  
Eren looked slightly crestfallen,  
“I’m sorry Mo- Levi...” Eren corrected himself, “I was having fun though..”  
“It was funny.” Levi admitted, brushing his fingers through Eren’s soft hair.  
Levi pulled away from Eren as Mikasa and Armin ran out the door and to the side of the house. Mikasa fell to her knees.  
“You mean you were there the whole time...?” Armin breathed, it looked like he had just suffered heart failure.  
“Go apologize, you really scared your friends.” Levi insisted quietly so Armin and Mikasa couldn’t hear. Eren ran up to Armin and hugged his leg,  
“Sorry Ar-uman.” Eren said.  
“It’s fine.. just warn us next time.” Armin breathed, chuckling slightly, “Ar-uman?” he mouthed under his breath.  
“But I did!” Eren said indignantly, “I said Levi would catch me!”  
“That’s not fair!” Mikasa gasped, finally recovering herself.  
“He did though...” Armin defended Eren.  
“The short man put him up to it.” Mikasa growled. Levi just glanced at Mikasa, then turned and headed into the side door leading into the house.  
“I wanted to be by the birdies! I like that spot!” Eren protested. Levi closed the door behind him and headed into the kitchen slowly. He would have to make a dinner for the brats, and he wasn’t sure how long his temper would last around Ackerman if she kept throwing daggers at him. 

Levi brushed his hands off as he finished setting the table. He hadn’t heard a peep out of Eren or his two friends since he had gone inside. Levi sighed inwardly, he was done walking for the day, his ankle ached, and catching Eren had done nothing good for his wrist. He would have to tell Eren not to do anything like that for the time being. Hopefully, Eren would comply. Levi would have to ask Armin or Mikasa to lift the pot out of the fire, because he wasn’t able to for his wrist, it was too much pressure on the still fresh wound.  
Levi hobbled out the front door and clicked across the patio into the grass. His cane made an almost satisfying thump in the grass. Levi walked around the side of the house. Armin and Mikasa were not there. Levi felt a slight twinge of worry and headed into the forest, hoping that they were close. He had forgotten to tell Armin that they could trigger Eren’s memories and cause him to freak out. This thought drove Levi deeper into the forest. There were no signs that they had been in the forest, so Levi turned around and headed back into the house.  
They hadn’t returned home since he had been out searching for them, and the sun was almost down. Levi started down the steps of the house to the main street. Where could they have gone? Armin was too obedient to steal Eren away, Mikasa might try just because she hated Levi so much. Levi had just made it to the bottom of the steps when he heard a horse approaching. Levi hoped that it would pass him, because it was galloping quite fast. It must be an emergency.  
Levi’s heart sank as the horse stopped in front of the steps, the lantern hanging from the old man’s hand shaking violently. The old horse huffed from the gallop.  
“Are you Captain Levi?” the old man gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He looked very afraid. Levi felt slightly sick.  
“Yes, I’m Levi.”  
“We have a problem.”  
“We?”  
“You see.. Eren brought a few of his friends to visit me-”  
“Say no more, can that horse carry two?”  
“Yeah, but we’ll have to go slower.”  
“It’ll be faster than walking.” Levi received an arm-up onto the horse from the older man. Once on Levi placed his cane across his lap and grabbed the sides of the saddle.  
“What was your name?”  
“Harly. I made his shoes. I’m one of Hanji’s friends.”  
“Right.” Levi breathed, wondering what had happened. 

They arrived at the old broken down house after dark. Levi wished that he had arrived faster, but that was as fast as the old horse could go. Harly had to help him off the horse and Levi limped up the steps into the house. He couldn’t hear it at first, but as soon as he stepped into the second room he could hear a sobbing.  
“Eren! What’s wrong!”  
“Eren! Eren!”  
This was Levi’s fault. He hadn’t told the brats about Eren’s problem. If Eren lost control, he would probably die. That would be Levi’s fault too. Levi didn’t want that to happen. He couldn’t let that happen. He found that the source of the noise was coming from a room in the back. His stick made a loud clicking noise that was driving Levi insane. He rounded the corner and found Mikasa and Armin in a small room with Eren in the opposite side. He was frozen in his spot and Levi recognized the redness in his eyes almost immediately. He glanced at Mikasa, who seemed to try to make another attempt forward at Eren. He screamed out. It was a horrible scream, and steam spilled from his mouth. Levi clicked inside slowly.  
“Levi Heichou-” Armin gasped. He had an amazing mind, but was completely lost in this situation. Levi knew this much from the look of horror on Armin’s face.  
Mikasa went speechless as she noticed Levi walk right towards Eren.  
“wait-” she protested. Levi didn’t say anything but continued walking towards Eren.  
“He’s going to freak out again- he won’t let us close-” she protested a little louder.  
Levi knew she was just trying to protect Eren, but she didn’t understand the urgency of the situation. Levi sat down next to Eren, trying to ignore his audience. Levi felt slightly self conscious because he had held his standard of ‘scary military official’ very well. He would have to let it go in this situation because Eren needed him. Mikasa would just have to deal with it. 

Levi set his cane down and picked Eren up. Eren screeched out in protest, but didn’t kick. Levi sat Eren down in his lap and held him close to his chest.  
“Eren it’s all right.”  
Levi held Eren’s face into his shirt, taking note that he would have to clean it later.  
“Eren... it’s okay... I’m here now, I’ve got you. There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s over. Whatever you’re seeing isn’t here right now.” Levi breathed into Eren’s ear. Eren’s scream began to recede into sobs.  
Levi felt Eren’s fingers grab onto his shirt and squeeze tightly.  
“See? Everything is okay now.” Levi soothed, rubbing his fingers across the small child’s back. Eren began to shake violently as his sobs began to calm.  
“L-L-Levi!” Eren sniffed as he recovered ever so slowly. Levi tilted Eren’s head up and looked into Eren’s eyes. They were green again.  
“Are you all right now? Is everything okay now?” Levi asked calmly. He had to make sure that Eren was stable before he could move on.  
Eren brought a hand up and wiped away some of his tears with his shirt sleeve.  
“mhm” Eren whispered, “don’t put me down. I don’t want to let go of you.” he begged as Levi went to move him off his lap.  
“I have to stand up somehow...” Levi murmured.  
Eren’s eyes widened,  
“Did I hurt Levi?” He began to tear up again.  
“No no... I just need my cane to stand up. Okay? Then you are welcome to climb on my back.” Levi offered, wincing at the idea of having Eren on his back. Eren nodded and Levi set him down as he stood back up. Once he was on his foot Levi crouched down and Eren clambered onto Levi’s back. Eren grasped the front of Levi’s shirt to keep himself up, which was helpful to Levi, because he didn’t really want to hold to much weight on his bad hand.  
Eren buried his face into Levi’s neck when Levi limped toward Armin and Mikasa.  
“Eren. You have to look at them.”  
“It’s scary.” “I know it’s scary, but it’s okay because I’m here now. No one is going to hurt you, no monsters, no one.” Levi assured quietly. Armin seemed to catch on at this point.  
“Does he remember us then? Does he remember... being eaten?” Armin asked feebly.  
“Eren?” Levi turned. Eren shook his head and buried his head deeper into Levi’s shirt and neck.  
“Let’s wait until tomorrow. He’s had a traumatic week.” Levi murmured.  
“Do you want any help..?” Mikasa whispered.  
Levi glanced back at Mikasa and was surprised to see the look of close-to-speechlessness on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading my stuff! I am always so happy to read your comments. I love you all my precious readers!


	12. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren returns home safely, but will he be able to overcome this new nightmare?

Harly offered to let Levi ride his horse back, but Levi turned him down. He didn’t want to put out the poor man any more than he already had. He limped out of the house, Eren clung to his neck and wrapped his legs tightly around Levi. Mikasa and Armin followed behind Levi, Mikasa didn’t say anything for the duration of the walk.  
“Why did he…?” Armin tried.  
“This is my fault if you want to blame anyone.” Levi sighed as he caught sight of the steps leading up to the house.   
“Why?” Armin asked.  
“I neglected to tell you that Eren’s memories are triggered by people. He won’t tell me what he saw, and now he’s frightened of you because every time he sees you two he sees whatever memory comes with you. I didn’t know this until just recently, and Hanji won’t know until she reads those notes I’m sending with you.” Levi explained as he stopped at the bottom of the steps. He looked up the grueling flight of stairs and grimaced.   
“I can get down now Levi.” Eren whispered.   
“I can carry you.” Levi protested.   
“No. Levi is hurt. I can go up myself.” Eren finished. Levi set Eren down gratefully and Eren started up the stairs.   
“Eren.” Levi called him back. Eren turned and looked at Levi.  
“Can you do something for me?” Levi asked, Eren nodded. “Can you escort your friends to the table?” Levi tried. He needed to stop Eren’s fear, and the only way he could was by forcing Eren to overcome them. Eren shook his head and bolted up the stairs, disappearing into the house. Levi started slowly up the stairs, his cane shook as he tried to make it up without putting weight on his ankle. He had to hold the cane awkwardly because his right hand was damaged, it throbbed even now. All Levi wanted to do was go to bed, but he knew he probably wouldn’t be sleeping tonight either.   
“So…. we must have triggered one of Eren’s memories.” Armin murmured, “So why was he smoking like that?”   
“The memory seems to trigger him into a titan-like mode. He doesn’t transform all the way, but we can’t afford to let him get close.” Levi explained as he opened the door. Mikasa and Armin took off their shoes. Levi pulled his own off and clicked through the hall.  
“I’m glad the house didn’t burn down while we were gone… Akerman, will you lift this pot up and set it on the table?” Levi muttered. Mikasa grabbed the pot and set it on the table just as Levi asked, she didn’t even argue. Levi had Mikasa and Armin eat while he went upstairs to get Eren. 

“Eren?” Levi knocked on the door softly. No answer. Levi opened the door, Eren wasn’t in the room. He must be on the roof. Levi crawled up into the attic and out the window. He wasn’t fit for this.   
“Curse that stupid brat.” Levi grunted as he slipped and was forced to catch himself on his bad foot. Levi made his way onto the roof, and sure enough there was Eren. The two baby birds were sleeping.   
“Shh.” Eren whispered as Levi scooted next to Eren.   
“Eren… will you come down and eat?” Levi asked. Eren shook his head.  
“They will be there.” He murmured.  
“Your friends?”   
“Yes. I don’t want to see them.”   
“Why not?”   
“A huge titan appears in the sky, and there are boulders flying everywhere. Suddenly all of my friends are being eaten. Then- Then-  
“What happened Eren?”  
“A-Aruman. He was going to be eaten too.”  
“He was?”  
“I didn’t want him to be eaten, but when I tried to get him I couldn’t get up.” Eren started to cry softly. He clutched one of his legs. He gripped it like his life depended on it.  “I finally got up, and I jumped into the titan’s mouth and threw him out…how did I throw him out? Isn’t he bigger than me?” Eren started hitting his head wildly.   
“Eren. Eren. EREN.” Levi held the boys fists down, “Eren stop that right now. You won’t help yourself if you hurt yourself.”  
Eren looked up at Levi, tears streaming down his face,   
“I was eaten.” Eren whispered.  
“Anything else Eren?” Levi asked softly. It wasn’t like he knew what it was like to be eaten by a titan.   
Eren shook his head, “I was angry. Then everything got really dark.” Eren sniffed.   
“It’s dark right now.” Levi murmured. Eren looked over at Levi,  
“But there are stars.”   
“So there aren’t stars in your nightmares?” Levi asked.   
Eren shook his head,   
“There’s red. A lot of red.” he whispered.   
Levi looked up at the stars, a cold wind blew.   
“Eren.” Levi finally broke the silence. Eren looked over at Levi silently.  
“Don’t forget who’s in control.” Levi murmured.   
“What?” Eren stared at Levi, sniffing and wiping his eyes.  
Levi took his cane and poked Eren’s head.   
“Don’t forget who’s in control of that head. You’re the one who controls everything that happens. You are in charge, if those nightmares destroy you, then you’ve let them do that. You are the only one who can change the red into the light.” Levi said firmly, gesturing up to the stars. Eren jerked his head up to the sky,   
“But it’s scary.” He whispered.  
Levi pulled Eren closer to him,  
“That’s okay, it’s okay to be afraid. I’m here for when you are afraid, but one day you will have to face the fear. I won’t be able to help you.” Levi whispered.   
Eren buried his face into Levi’s shirt and hugged Levi’s waist. Levi rubbed Eren’s back as the small child curled up under his arm. Levi sighed, he was doing it again. He was getting attached to Eren. He couldn’t do that, something would happen and Levi would lose Eren too. Or maybe something would happen to Levi, and Eren would be left alone. Levi couldn’t have that either.   
Levi decided to put aside that fight for a different day.   
“Eren, the soup will get cold you kno-  
Eren was asleep. Levi looked back up at the stars and breathed out slowly, what a mess. How was he ever going to get back down now? Levi couldn’t risk falling asleep on the roof because Eren might slip on the incline. Levi looked down at sleeping Eren and felt a subtle smile creep across his face. He hid it away quickly.   
“Eren, wake up.” Levi ordered abruptly.   
Eren looked up at Levi with tired eyes and rubbed them with balled up fists.   
“We need to go inside, it’s getting cold.” Levi muttered, Fall was coming on fast. Eren nodded and headed to the window. Levi watched him crawl inside and started in after Eren. Levi was almost inside when his cane dropped to the ground.   
“Crap.” Levi muttered, looking out the window miserably and to the cane on the grassy carpet.   
“What is it, Mommy?” Eren mumbled, half asleep.   
“I dropped my cane Eren. It’s on the ground down there.” Levi pointed. Eren glanced down and saw it.   
“Could you get it for me, Eren?” Levi asked, not thinking. Eren turned on Levi,   
“I don’t want to go downstairs.”  
“Why not?”  
“They’re down there! The nightmares!” Eren whispered, horrified.   
“Oh. That’s right. It’s okay then. You don’t have to go down there.” Levi waved. Eren looked down,  
“But Levi can’t walk without his stick.”   
“I can walk fine, Brat. Don’t underestimate me.”  
Eren looked at Levi with a sulking glare,  
“You’re lying.”  
“What?” Levi rounded on Eren.  
“I- I’ll go get it for you.” Eren stuttered, running out the door. Levi sat back down, he must have scared Eren again.   
“I must have a pretty scary looking face…” Levi muttered morosely. He turned to look out the window and heard the soft footsteps of Eren as he ran through the grass. He came into view and grabbed the cane. He ran back into the house quickly. He hadn’t even looked up at Levi.   
Levi felt disappointed for some reason.   
He turned and stared at the attic door as Eren’s footsteps pounded up the steps and into the room.   
“See! I got it!” Eren smiled, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
“Did you close your eyes the whole time?” Levi asked.  
“mhm.” Eren nodded, running in the direction of Levi’s voice. He bumped into Levi’s outstretched arm.  
“Why are they still closed?” Levi whispered.   
Eren peeked open one eye and looked up at Levi’s face. Levi inspected those deep green-blue eyes slowly.   
“Am I scary?” Levi asked softly, waiting impatiently for the answer.   
“No.” Eren said after a moment of thought. He handed Levi his cane and snuggled under his arm again, “promise you won’t be?….okay?” Eren whispered.   
“How did this even happen?” Levi muttered to himself as he allowed Eren to use his arm as his pillow. 

That next morning Levi handed Armin the letters again, this time with a little bit more on the most recent episode.   
“Thank you for coming, I’m glad nothing bad came of it.” Levi nodded to the younger boy. He saluted Levi,  
“Of course sir!” Armin paused and put his hands down, “also, Mikasa may not say this out loud, but we are very grateful that you are taking such good care of Eren.” Armin finished, looking Levi in the eyes. Levi nodded,  
“travel safely.” he said simply. Armin nodded and caught up to Mikasa, who was on the edge of the steps.   
“Oi, shorty.” Mikasa called,   
Levi jerked his head toward the voice.  
“Hanji will be coming in three weeks, don’t let Eren die or I’ll kill you.” she turned and finished walking down the steps. They were gone before Levi could figure out a retort to her comment.   
“Are they gone?” Eren’s whisper came from behind Levi.   
“Yes Eren, they’re gone.” Levi sighed, turning and clicking back into the house. Eren bounded down the stairs and ran into the main room.   
“You look like you slept well.” Levi commented as he sat down at the table.   
Eren halted mid run and looked over at Levi.  
“Your arm was soft.” He laughed and ran around the room. He was full of pent-up energy now.   
“Soft…?” Levi whispered to himself. Soft was not a word used to describe Levi in any situation. 

Eren ran up and almost tumbled into Levi’s legs, but caught himself. Eren straightened up and then saluted Levi.  
Levi froze in his seat, what did he remember?  
“Where did you learn that?”   
“I watched Armin do it.” Eren smiled at Levi’s surprise.   
“Today I want Levi to rest on the couch all day.” Eren grabbed Levi’s good hand and pulled him up. Levi leached forward and caught himself on the chair.  
“Oi Eren, what are you doing?” Levi growled.  
“Shush! Eren wants to be the captain today!” Eren laughed. Levi allowed Eren to drag him over to the couch. Levi lay down and stared at the ceiling. Levi hadn’t been able to sleep much at all, so laying down on the couch wasn’t going to hurt his feelings.   
“All right Captain Eren, I’m on the couch.” Levi muttered. Eren had disappeared.   
Levi looked around the room, but the kid had completely disappeared. Levi sighed and was about to get up when he heard Eren’s footsteps coming down the stairs. He held a blanket above his head and it sailed behind him like a cape.   
“Lay back down Levi!” Eren ordered. Levi lay back down on the couch and Eren threw the blanket over Levi, even his face.   
“Mr. Blanket is gonna keep you warm while I do some special secret things!” Eren explained adamantly.   
“You know you aren’t allowed to go anywhere without me-   
“SHUSH. I’m captain today.” Eren whispered, stuffing his hand on the top of the blanket where Levi’s mouth was. Levi choked on the fabric, but remained silent.   
“You have to stay put! No following, it’s top secret!” Eren whispered, running off to the side door leading outside.   
“Eren-  
“No following.”   
“Eren I can’t all-  
“Please?” Eren begged, he sounded a little crestfallen.   
Levi just sat there, staring at the pale white fabric that had befallen his eyes. Suddenly Eren was right next to Levi’s side.  
“Please?” Eren whispered.   
Levi rolled his eyes,   
“Fine.”   
“Promise.”  
“I promise.” Levi said sarcastically.   
Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and held Levi’s pinky with his own. Levi was surprised at how much smaller Eren’s hand was compared to his.   
“all right! You pinky swore!” Eren giggled, “I’ll be back soon!” He ran out of the house and closed the door softly, leaving Levi to contemplate the sheet covering his eyes once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading my work! I am so grateful for all of the wonderful comments! Please enjoy this chapter!  
> ~also if anyone knows how to make this double spaced that would be helpful~


	13. Deep sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren teaches Levi how to sleep, but Levi might just regret it.

Levi lay there and stared at the blanket for quite some time. It was so long that Levi thought of breaking his forced promise and looking for Eren. Just as he was about to get up, the back door opened. Levi froze in his spot. He had to make it look like he hadn’t even thought about looking for Eren.  
Eren’s footsteps tiptoed into the room and Levi could smell something along with it. What had Eren been doing. Eren was running around now, stopping, then running across the room. Eren then came up to Levi and pulled the blanket from over Levi’s face.  
“I got you these.” Eren smiled. In his hand was a large handful of flowers. Levi looked around the room, it was covered with flowers, Levi couldn’t decide if that was a mess or not.  
“They’re get well soon flowers. Harly said that they help people feel better,” Eren explained. Levi took the flowers with this good hand and smelled them for Eren.  
“I feel better already.” Levi said. Eren smiled and laughed.  
“Captain Eren has some errands to run, so he wants Mommy Levi to stay there,” Eren instructed in his child-like voice.  
Levi sighed, what was this kid up to now?  
Eren ran out of the room and Levi was left to stare at the ceiling again, this time he had a bouquet of flowers to distract him, so at least there was that. Levi looked up as he heard Eren return.  
“Hey don’t look, It’s secret!” Eren protested.  
Levi sighed in slight annoyance and looked back at the ceiling. 

“Okay Levi can look now!” Eren called, it had been several hours since the brat had come back to talk to Levi. Levi resented not being able to sleep well so at least he could pass the time unconscious. Levi looked over and Eren sat on the table in front of the couch.  
“Not over here, silly!” Eren laughed.  
“What am I supposed to be looking at?” Levi asked  
“Nothing! Cuz’ it isn’t in here!” Eren laughed.  
Levi felt slightly disappointed at this, but said nothing.  
There was a long silence and Levi glanced over at Eren to see if he had left, but Eren was just sitting there, his eyes drooping. He had done a lot of running around, of course he was tired. Eren started to slump forward and Levi caught him. Eren jerked awake,  
“Ah- ah..” He mumbled, “Sorry Levi, I felt sleepy for a moment, but I’m better now.”  
What a liar.  
“I think you need a nap, Eren.” Levi said softly  
“But I’m the captain! I’m in charge today!” Eren protested  
“Captain’s need to get sleep, too.” Levi informed.  
“But you hardly ever sleep.” Eren mumbled as he fought his heavy eyes.  
“I wish I could sleep as good as you, Eren. Maybe you should teach me how to sleep better?” Levi asked.  
Eren’s eyes sparkled,  
“Levi will have to pay close attention then!” Eren smiled. Eren ran off for a moment, then returned with a blanket off of Levi’s bed.  
“Don’t drag it on the-“  
It was too late now, the blanket hit the floor. Levi sighed and held in his frustration. Eren wrapped the blanket around Levi as best he could, taking his own smaller blanket off of Levi in the process.  
“This is how you fall asleep.” Eren explained, “You wrap the blanket around your body to keep you warm, then you close your eyes…” Eren waited for Levi to close his eyes.  
“After you close your eyes you fall asleep.” Eren said.  
“What happens if I can’t fall asleep when I close my eyes, Captain?” Levi asked.  
“Then you have to find something to help you fall asleep.” Eren murmured as he sat down, wrapped up in his blanket.  
“What do you use, Captain?” Levi looked down at the sleepy toddler.  
“I sleep with my Mommy.” Eren murmured, his head tilting forward.  
“Eren….. your Mommy isn’t-  
Eren stood up and crawled onto the couch and crawled under Levi’s blanket.  
“I’m still not your real Mommy, Eren.” Levi murmured.  
“I know you are different.” Eren whispered, “But I love you in the same way.” he finished, hugging Levi’s arm.  
Levi stared at the small toddler as he fell quickly asleep. The kid loved him.  
Eren loved him.

Levi was in the center of town. Wait, what was he doing here? He looked around and realized that this wasn’t even the same town. The sun was warm on his shoulders. Levi moved forward, his cane tapping softly in the dull roar of the crowds around him. He looked to one side and saw the huge walls looming right next to him.  
Was this…? Levi shook his head and continued forward, brushing the ridiculous thought to the side.  
Levi wandered aimlessly for several minutes before hearing a familiar laugh. Levi whipped around and saw a young couple riding into town. The woman was holding a small toddler on her knee. It was Eren.  
“What the- Eren?” Levi murmured. He followed the wagon to its destination.  
“Who are they…?” Levi muttered, slightly angry that Eren was smiling and laughing with someone else.  
Levi blinked and found himself in a small house, very homely, and pretty well kept. Eren ran through the halls with a large white sheet. The woman came after him,  
“Eren! We need to wash that! Come back you!” She called sweetly, catching up to Eren and grabbing him from behind. She scooped him up from the ground and spun him around, the white cloth a cape behind the young boy. He was laughing brightly.  
“I got you Eren!” She smiled and nuzzled Eren’s nose, she then gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.  
“Can you bring that outside now, Eren?” She asked, Eren nodded and followed the woman out.  
Levi followed, briskly behind Eren who didn’t seem to notice him. Once outside Eren helped the woman wash the sheets and hang them on the multiple lines for laundry. Eren ran through the cloth corridors and laughed.  
“Where did Eren go?” The woman called out playfully. Eren got that look on his face that told Levi he was going to surprise that woman. He cam up behind the cloth in front of her and pulled it up, making a face with his fingers,  
“I’m right here mommy!” He said. Levi stared at the woman, she was his mother? That means that the man was Grisha Jaeger…. this was Eren’s old home… was he in Eren’s memories? 

Suddenly Levi was in front of a house.  
“-I want you to try to make friends with Mikasa, okay Eren?” It was Grisha’s voice.  
Levi saw the man open the door and stare into the house like he couldn’t believe what was happening. Levi looked inside himself and saw the carnage. Where was this? Who had done this? The woman and man lay lifeless and covered in blood. Levi looked over at Eren, who was much older, and already had an angry look in his eye.  
“Stay here Eren, I need to go get the police, I’ll be back soon. Just stay here.” Eren’s father instructed, rushing to the horses and heading back down the trail. As soon as he was out of sight Eren was on the move. He ran into the forest and Levi followed. Levi dropped his cane to the side, this was a memory, he didn’t need it. He followed the boy closely, realizing that he wore the same red scarf Ackerman wore now. There was a house in the distance, hidden in the forest. Levi saw Eren pull a knife out of his back pocket.  
What was this kid planning…? Then Levi remembered the trial.  
At a very young age Eren Jaeger had killed three adult men.  
Levi followed even closer, worried about what was going to happen next. His life had been pretty crappy, but this was insanity, Eren didn’t even know who he was up against.  
The kid arrived at the door and started agitating his eyes so he looked like he was crying. He knocked on the door.  
What an idiot move, he’ll get himself killed-  
The door opened and a man answered,  
“Who are you? “I got lost in the forest, I’m really hungry, could you help me?” Eren cried.  
“That was pretty stupid of you to get lost, why don’t you come insid- suddenly Eren stabbed the man straight in the heart. Levi choked in surprise, the move had been so sudden that not even the dead man knew he was dead. Levi ran up behind Eren and saw him walk into the room. Another man appear, this time Eren went into a closet and closed the door.  
“What the crap just happened?” The man screamed, but Eren burst out of the door, his knife now tied to the end of a stick. He stabbed the man repeatedly, until he was sure he was dead.  
“Eren. Eren what the heck are you doing? You’re too young to do such things..” Levi protested. Eren ran up to a small girl tied up in the corner. He helped her up. Levi’s eyes widened, she was going to be sold into a human market. Levi was disgusted with what had just happened.  
Levi’s blood went cold,  
“There were three.” Mikasa whispered. She looked so helpless.  
Suddenly a man came from the back room and grabbed Eren.  
“What the crap! You did this? You killed them?!?” The man shoved Eren into the corner of the wall and started to choke him.  
“No! Don’t do that! Don’t do that!” Levi yelled, but he could do nothing but watch.  
“You have to fight!” Eren coughed.  
“If you don’t fight you can’t survive!” He choked as the man began to suffocate Eren. Mikasa just stood there, frail as anything, the knife on the broken stick to her side. She stared as Eren was slowly losing his remaining oxygen. Mikasa picked up the knife and looked at it, her eyes huge. She looked frightened. Eren coughed out the last of his air, then suddenly Mikasa snapped. She got a wild look in her eyes and ran forward, stabbing the man in the back and killing him. 

Levi was now in front of Eren and Mikasa, Eren’s father getting mad at Eren for running off and doing what he did. He was giving the normal ‘worried father lecture’.  
“I was just getting rid of some animals.” Eren muttered. Eren walked up to Mikasa and wrapped her in his scarf.  
“Are you warm now?” He asked. She nodded and started to cry.  
“Why don’t you come home with us?” Grisha said calmly. Mikasa nodded. 

Levi was back in the town again. This time he was outside the Jaeger house, he could hear Eren yelling at his mother about something, then running out the door. Carla ran out the door and watched Eren run off. Mikasa was behind her. Carla turned to Mikasa,  
“He’s got such a rash mind, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid to get himself killed!” Carla insisted. Mikasa nodded and ran off after Eren. Levi stood there for a moment, wondering why Eren had been arguing with his mother. Suddenly the sky darkened and Carla got a scared look on her face. Levi flipped around to see what was happening. He saw it, the huge titan’s head peaking just above the wall.  
“The colossal…. titan….” Levi mouthed, unable to speak. He felt helpless without his gear, what should he do? He was about to move to help Eren when the wall’s gate exploded, rocks flew everywhere. Levi ducked as a huge boulder flew his direction.  
After the dust cleared Levi looked back.  
Carla was underneath the rubble of the house.  
Is that how she died..? No… she was still alive. Very soon after this Levi could hear Eren’s voice.  
“Mother! Mom! Mom!” He screamed. Levi felt his heart hurt as he saw look of fear and anger on the boy’s face. Once he reached the house Eren immediately tried to lift the wood off of his mother’s body.  
“Eren, you need to go! You need to get somewhere safe! My legs have been crushed! Save yourself!” She sobbed.  
“No! I’m not leaving here without you!”  
“Mikasa! Take him and go!”  
Mikasa didn’t move.  
“I’ll carry you if I have to, I won’t leave you!” Eren insisted. Levi watched as Eren tried and tried to lift the wood off of his mother. Another man appeared, he wore maneuver gear.  
“Hannes! Please help us!” Eren screamed. He ran forward somewhat.  
“Hannes! Take them away! Take them away to safety!” Carla yelled at the Garrison soldier. He froze and looked up, Levi saw it too- A titan heading in their direction.  
“I’ll fight and save you too!” Hannes yelled, but as soon as he looked the titan in the eye he froze. Levi knew the fear all too well, and anyone not in the scouting legion was not familiar with it. The fear of titans. Hannes ran forward and grabbed Mikasa and Eren.  
“No! Hannes what are you doing?!” Eren howled in agony as he pounded on the man’s back. Levi looked over and saw the titan lift Carla out of the rubble.  
“Eren! Live!” Carla sobbed, but Eren couldn’t hear her.  
“Mom!!” Eren screamed.  
The titan lifted his mother into its mouth and bit down. Levi felt his stomach churn, he wanted to leave. He didn’t feel the way Eren did at the moment, he didn’t know Carla. Levi had experienced so much death by titans that the feeling of loss was gone from him. Levi felt sick now because Eren was alone. He couldn’t leave Eren alone. Eren saw this every night when he slept, he experienced it on a daily basis, who would want that? Levi sat down in the rubble, he couldn’t heal a wound like that. Something as emotionally traumatizing as this, how could he? 

“Levi.. you’re squishing me.” A soft voice cut through the darkness. Levi opened one eye and saw that he was squeezing Eren tightly.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Levi went to let him go, but Eren held onto his arms. Eren suddenly stared at Levi.  
“Mommy, you’re breaking the rules.”  
Levi blinked in confusion for a moment until he realized that he was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would actually like to thank my friend for giving me the prompt for this chapter.   
> So you can blame her for the angst this time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~~ I love you all!


	14. A little rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to convince himself otherwise, but he's become attached to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors in this chapter, I had it all ready earlier today, just to find out my document got corrupted, so I had to re-write it. I hope it's still okay!   
> Thank you all again for reading!

The weeks leading up to Hanji’s arrival were the longest Levi could remember; not because Eren was annoying, but because Levi could do literally nothing with his injuries. Eren had been content with running around the house and staying within Levi’s sight outside, but the poor kid was pent up a lot of the time. Levi and Eren would talk a lot, but Eren was too easily distracted. 

One evening, Levi found a book among some of the unpacked material Hanji had bought. Levi walked into the main room and sat on the couch. Eren was running around with his blanket tied around his neck like a cape.  
“Eren, come here, we’re going to do something different tonight.” Levi called. Eren’s feet thudded lightly on the ground as he ran down the stairs and sprinted toward the couch in the main room, his blanket cape streaming behind him.  
Eren rammed into the couch and his head wedged itself in-between the two cushions.  
“mmmmfff!” Eren yelled through the pillows. Levi pulled Eren out,  
“You need to be more careful, or next time you’ll get stuck there.” Levi joked as Eren sat down eagerly next to him.  
Levi pulled out the book and Eren grabbed for it immediately.  
“ah ah ah… patience brat.” Levi tsked, holding the book away from Eren’s grabby hands.  
Eren sat back patiently and waited. Levi opened the book,  
“Tonight I thought we could look through this, is that okay Eren?” Levi asked, but Eren’s face was already looking intently at the pages.  
After several minutes of staring Eren pulled back and stared at Levi.  
“I can’t read.”  
Levi rolled his eyes,  
“I can read to you Eren.”  
“Okay!” Eren smiled.  
Levi turned each page slowly, the pictures large and the descriptions short. It was a book talking about the world outside of the walls. It used to be used to bring hope to humanity, but now it was used more often as a ‘fantasy’ book.  
Levi turned to a page describing the ocean, and Eren crinkled the page he gripped it so hard. He stared at it for over five solid minutes.  
“Eren?” Levi asked. Eren didn’t budge.  
“Eren?” Levi poked the kid in the head, hoping to get his attention.  
“I want to go to the ocean.” Eren murmured.  
“You can’t.” Levi replied, wondering why Eren was acting this way.  
“I want to go to the ocean.” Eren repeated.  
“Eren.. we can’t go to the ocean.” Levi sighed, hoping that he could move on, but Eren was already pouting.  
“Why not?” Eren sulked, pulling away from Levi.  
“We just… we just can’t, there are too many things that are stopping you from going, alright?” Levi tried.  
Eren wrung his hands together, staring at the floor. Levi couldn’t stand to see him so upset.  
“Look, Eren, how about we make a deal, okay?”  
Eren perked up immediately.  
“If you get better and do your best, I promise to work hard and become as strong as possible, okay? If we do that, maybe one day we can go see the ocean together, okay?” Levi said.  
Eren’s eyes brightened,  
“Okay!” He smiled, crawling up to Levi again.  
“Wait, that isn’t good enough.” Levi smirked.  
“What?” Eren looked up at Levi with a confused expression.  
Levi held out his pinky finger,  
“You forgot this, the most important part!” Levi said. Eren opened his mouth, then closed it. He wrapped his smaller pinky around Levi’s calloused one and shook it.  
“All right, you pinky swore.”  
Levi nodded and continued reading again. 

When Levi closed the book he was surprised that Eren hadn’t turned the book to the beginning again. Levi had already read the book through three times that night. He glanced over and saw that Eren was dozing off on Levi’s shoulder. Levi considered letting Eren sleep like that for a little longer, but decided against it, shaking the child awake.  
“Time for bed Eren, come on.”  
Eren just hugged Levis arm tighter, closing his eyes.  
Levi sighed and picked Eren up, propping him against his hip. Eren leaned forward and hugged Levi’s neck. Levi used his right hand to hold the cane as he made his way slowly up to Eren’s room. The clicking of the cane echoed slightly as Levi turned in front of the staircase. Eren had already fallen asleep on Levi’s shoulder.  
“When you’re tired, you really get tired, don’t you Eren?” Levi murmured as he hobbled slowly up the stairs.  
Levi set Eren in his bed and tucked him in as quietly and softly as possible. Levi clicked to the door and waited.  
“Mommy?”  
“What is it brat?” Levi murmured.  
“Will you give me a kiss goodnight?” Eren asked  
“Goodnight Eren.” Levi replied, closing the door behind him. This happened every night, and every night Levi refused. 

Back down in his room Levi wrote about the different things that happened with Eren that day. One notable thing was the way Eren had reacted to the picture of the ocean. Levi set his pen down, what had he done? He had no right to be giving out that kind of promise. Levi felt a pit form in his stomach, he couldn't be doing that, he couldn’t be attaching himself to Eren like that. Especially with Hanji coming so soon. Eren would get better and would forget everything that had happened between them. Levi couldn’t let that hurt him, even though Levi already knew it was too late.  
Levi set the notes aside and got up, sometimes he felt like he was writing a journal, not an important scientific log.  
Levi lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The patter of rain calming his nerves and helping him to relax. It would probably be raining for the next few days.  
Levi didn’t bother trying to fall asleep. He knew all to well that a small pair of feet would be coming down the stairs and crawling into bed next to him very soon. It happened every night. In fact, Levi had grown accustomed to leaving the door open for Eren.  
Just as expected, the tip-toe of Eren’s small feet came down the stairs and came into Levi’s room, closing the door behind him. Levi lifted up the blanket to his bed and Eren crawled underneath with Levi.  
“Warm enough?” Levi asked.  
“Mhm.” Eren murmured, snuggling Levi’s arm as he got comfortable.  
“Sooner or later you’re going to have to sleep by yourself.” Levi whispered.  
“Not tonight, okay?” Eren begged softly, hugging Levi’s arm tightly.  
“No, not tonight.” Levi replied, “or tomorrow either.” Levi mouthed, Eren had already fallen asleep. 

“Levi… I’m hungry.” Eren’s whine cut through Levi’s subconscious. Levi cracked an eye open and stared up at Eren,  
“Eren…” he moaned. Eren sat on Levi’s chest, his face barely inches from Levi’s.  
“The sun is up, and I’m up, so let’s eat!” Eren begged grumpily.  
“Okay, okay.” Levi sighed, sitting up. Eren rolled off of Levi and onto the edge of the bed, laughing.  
Levi grabbed his cane and limped into the kitchen. The rain pouring even harder on the roof. Levi hoped there were no leaks in the roof.  
“Would you like stale bread and cheese for breakfast?” Levi asked, finding barely anything left in their food storage. Hanji would need to come soon, Levi didn’t have any money to buy food, he’d spent any extra he had had on that doctor.  
“I’ll have bread and cheese!” Eren smiled, sitting at the table and trying to imitate Levi with his cup of water.  
Levi handed Eren the bread and cheese and sat down next to the boy. Eren began to eat messily, Levi just swept up the crumbs with his hand, he had long forgone the old rule about being perfectly clean. It was impossible with this child.  
“How about we go outside today, Eren?” Levi suggested.  “Really?” Eren exclaimed, his mouth still full of food.  
“Please finish eating before becoming excited.” Levi ordered softly.  
“Okay.” Eren said more crumbs spitting out of his mouth.  
“Oops.” Eren covered his mouth, trying to prevent more crumbs from flying. Levi just swept them up without a word and stood up.  
“Wipe up and put on a good jacket Eren, I’ll be waiting at the door.” Levi said. Eren got up immediately and ran up the stairs. Levi pulled his coat on and headed to the door. His cane gripped familiarly in his hand.  
Eren ran to the door and slid his shoes on.  
“Okay! I’m ready!” He smiled happily, he looked elated that Levi was finally going outside with him.  
Truth be told, Levi loved the rain. It was his favorite weather. The smells, the feeling of water on his face, and the feeling that everything was clean again. Levi walked slowly outside as Eren ran through the rain.  
“Wait for me, Eren. I’m slower than a turtle you know.” Levi called, though he hated to admit how slow he was. It was more painful than the injury, moving this slow. It was driving him slowly insane.  
Eren waited for him patiently as he caught up.  
“I have a secret to tell you.” Eren whispered as he grabbed Levi’s coat sleeve.  
“And what is that?” Levi asked as they headed into the forested area slowly.  
“Hanji told me to get along with you before she left, but I didn’t want to.” Eren said.  
Levi stared at Eren, no wonder the brat had been so nice to him, he had been ordered to by someone he actually liked.  
“Is that so?” Levi muttered, looking away. Before that bitter seed could grow in his heart, Eren spoke again,  
“So here’s the secret. You have to promise not to tell Hanji, kay?” Eren said.  
Levi looked back at Eren, there was more?  
“What’s the secret?” Levi asked  
“She said that you were really scary, but I don’ think you’re scary at all.” Eren smiled. Levi just looked at Eren, taken aback by the suddenness of the statement.  
“So.. why is that a secret?” Levi asked after a moment.  
“Because Levi.” Eren said as if it were obvious, “People won’t think you’re scary if I don’t think you’re scary.” he finished.  
Levi tried to understand what Eren was trying to say, but gave up,  
“Okay, I’ll keep it a secret.” Levi promised, rubbing his fingers through Eren’s already soaking wet hair.  
“I’m going to stand here, okay?” Levi said, leaning on his cane. Eren nodded slowly and ran off.  
Levi closed his eyes as he let the rain drip down his face, it was refreshing after so much time spent inside.  
“Levi! Look at this!” Eren yelled from across the clearing. Levi opened his eyes and watched as Eren pulled on a large tree branch and let it go. The whole tree shook, showering Eren with water droplets, soaking him to the skin.  
Levi shook his head as Eren laughed in delight at this simple trick. Levi mused at how easily pleased Eren was. 

Levi stood in the rain, listening to the water droplets fall all around him and on top of him. He closed his eyes and for a moment he remembered back to before all of this had happened. Back to when Eren was normal. He had treated Eren as well as he could, but in the beginning he hadn’t trusted Eren that much. Who would?  
Levi scraped his crutch across the muddy ground, this was so different from what he knew. But in no other time had Levi felt more satisfied, and as hard as it was to admit, Levi had been his happiest here.  
Levi’s head jerked up as he heard Eren yell out in surprise. He had slipped and was now face first in the dirt.  
“Eren?” Levi called, Eren stayed still and silent.  
“Eren? Are you all right?” Levi yelled out to Eren, wondering if he could hear over the rain. Levi started to head toward Eren.  
Suddenly Eren sat up, his face and most of his body covered in mud and muck. Levi froze in his steps, disgusting.  
“Are you all right?” Levi called from where he stood. Eren laughed and nodded,  
“Look Mommy! I changed color!” He called.  
Levi tried to hide the smile that creeped onto his face. That smile was happening more and more often, and he couldn’t let that happen.  
“Come on Eren, let’s go back and get cleaned up, okay?” Levi called. Eren looked a little dejected, but came up to Levi anyway.  
“Today isn’t our last day outside Eren, don’t act like it’s the end of the world.” Levi instructed. Eren nodded as he followed slowly after Levi,  
“Will you play with me next time?” Eren asked.  
Levi almost stopped walking, he hadn’t realized that Eren cared so much.  
“I- I’ll try my best Eren, but yes, next time I can play with you.” Levi said. Eren smiled sweetly, his bright teeth glinting underneath all of that mud.

Once they reached the house Eren ran the rest of the way to the back door, the rain still pouring over them.  
“Stay outside Eren, I need to clean you before you come inside, okay?” Levi instructed. Eren planted his feet outside the house and Levi walked inside. He grabbed a bucket and pumped it full of water. He set his cane next to the counter, he would need both hands to haul this outside. He limped out to where Eren stood and dumped the bucket of water over the child.  
Eren yelled out in surprise.  
“Weren’t expecting that, were ya?” Levi snorted as he sat down on the back step and wrapped Eren with a dry towel.  
Levi peeled Eren’s muddy shoes and socks off and set them just inside the doorway. Levi limped heavily as he directed Eren into the bathroom.  
“Can you wash up really good for me while I go get you some dry clothes?” Levi asked as he wrapped Eren tightly with the towel.  
“yesh” Eren mumbled through the towel.  “Good.” Levi stood up and limped to his cane, gripping it tightly. He limped up to Eren’s room and grabbed a change of clothes for him.  
Levi took note that Eren made his bed just like Levi had taught him, and all of his clothes were folded perfectly. 

“You dry yet?” Levi asked as he came back into the room.  
Eren was gripping the towel around himself and shivering.  
“Here, let’s take those wet clothes off, okay? Then we can put on these dry ones,” Levi instructed.  
While Eren took off his clothes Levi rubbed Eren’s hair with the towel, cleaning out the remaining dirt and muck. He dried Eren as best he could and helped Eren into his fresh clothes.  
“You good now?” Levi asked, buttoning up the last few buttons on Eren’s shirt,  “I’m still cold.” Eren chattered.  
“I’ll go stoke the fire, okay?” Levi said, leading Eren out of the room. As he turned into the main room Levi dropped his cane. A wide smile appeared on Eren’s face,  
“Hanji!” He cried, running up to the woman sitting on the couch.


	15. A little Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji returns and laughs a little as she discovers that Levi has taken the title, "mommy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the lovely Kylie-chan for helping me edit this chapter, thanks to her I am able to post it tonight! Thank you all again for reading my fiction! I love you all~ Enjoy!

“I was wondering when you were going to notice I was here.” Hanji laughed as Eren hugged her tightly. Levi picked up his cane and hobbled to the nearest chair; Being caught by surprise was an understatement for this situation.  
“What’s with the cane, Levi?” Hanji questioned as she bumped Eren up and down on her knee.  
“Oh.. uh, nothing. It’s nothing.” Levi muttered, getting up again. He suddenly didn’t want to give his notes over to Hanji. He hobbled out of the room, heading to his room to grab them anyway. 

Once he returned Levi handed Hanji the stack of information that he had collected over the last three weeks since Armin and Mikasa’s visit. Hanji flipped through them quickly, her eyes flying over the pages so fast that Levi was sure she wasn’t even reading it.  
After she set the pages aside she looked up at Levi and smiled mischievously.  
“You grew attached to him, didn’t you Levi?”  
Levi felt his face grow red, it was the one thing he had refused to admit over all of these weeks. The thing that he had tried to avoid saying, or feeling, no matter what. Now he was faced with this question, and there was no avoiding it.  
Levi looked at Eren, whose eyes sparkled brightly at the return of his beloved Hanji. Levi knew he was listening though, and he knew he would have to face up to it eventually.  
“Yeah..Yeah I kind of did.”  
“Kind of? If you don’t want anyone else to know then I better burn these notes, because it becomes more and more obvious as the pages go on, It’s adorable.” Hanji laughed, which made Eren laugh as well. Levi just hid his face by looking at the floor boards. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he felt embarrassed.  
“How did you break such a terrifying monster Eren?” Hanji asked as she pet Eren’s still slightly damp hair.  
Eren smiled and glanced over at Levi, as if reminding him about that promise they had made.  
“He was so scary!” Eren insisted, waving his arms emphatically, “I fell off a lot of things, and cried a lot.” Eren paused as he let Hanji consider his words.  
“Is that so?” Hanji raised an eyebrow at Levi, suddenly reconsidering her words.  
“And every time I cried he would scrub my face really hard and tell me not to get anything dirty!” Eren said loudly.  
Levi didn’t do anything to stop Eren as he began to explain how ‘terrible’ Levi was to Hanji, trying to convince her that Levi was terrifying and scary.  
“Do you want me to watch over you instead of Levi, Eren?” Hanji asked after another lengthy description of Levi making Eren fold his clothes.  
Eren sucked in his lips, staring at Hanji with a horrified expression.  
“No! No! No! No!” Eren exclaimed loudly, he looked on the verge of tears.  
“I knew it.” Hanji smiled, setting Eren down on the floor, “he wasn’t that bad, was he?” she smiled. Eren looked back at Levi,  
“She’s not scared of you?”  
Levi almost laughed,  
“No, Eren, she’s not scared of me.”  
“Levi isn’t that scary once you get to know him Eren. I thought I told you that?” Hanji laughed loudly. Eren looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed.  
“Oh…” He murmured.  
Eren suddenly became distracted by some thought inside his mind and ran off, running up the stairs into his room.  
“So.. what’s with the cane, really?” Hanji asked, a worried expression in her voice.  
“Oh. Well, Eren… ran off….. and I may have… broken a few things…” Levi let his voice trail off, bringing his cane to the side of his chair. Hanji caught sight of the scar that had formed over Levi’s right hand.  
“And what the heck is that?” she asked pointedly, “Seriously, Eren running off doesn’t constitute…. what didn’t you say in your report Levi?”  
Levi stared at the ground for a bit, “He was being beat up by a few poor thugs in the bad side of town, and I took care of them.” He looked back up, and shrugged as if it was no big deal.  
“Besides, that was almost a month ago now, I’m sure that my foot is pretty much better now. I was actually waiting for you to check it out to see if I could chuck this cane anyway.” Levi said. Hanji sighed and stood up, it looked like she was put out just by the thought of Levi doing dumb things.  
“I was just protecting the brat...Don’t get too worked up about it.” Levi muttered, taking off his shoe.  
“Right. I’m sure you enjoyed it too.” Hanji snorted as she looked at Levi’s foot. Her nose suddenly crinkled.  
“What?” Levi stared at her, wondering what that sudden change in expression was all about.  
“Your feet stink.” she replied, plugging her nose.  
“W-w-what!?” Levi was repulsed at the idea that his own foot was producing a filthy smell. He had been so careful to keep his shoe on as much as possible so that his ankle would heal, it must have… Levi couldn’t even think about it.  
“Lemme smell!” Eren’s voice burst out of nowhere.  
“No- no don’t stick your face where it doesn’t belong!” Levi exclaimed, but Eren was already next to Hanji, who was giggling erratically.  
Eren’s nose crinkled as he took an over exaggerated whiff.  
“EWWWW” Eren squealed, rolling across the clean floor, laughing and plugging his nose.  
Levi just closed his eyes, trying to seal away all of the shame that seemed to weigh him below the floor and into the dirt.  
“Levi needs a bath!” Eren giggled, getting control of himself and sitting up again.  
“yeah he does.” Hanji said, joining the bandwagon.  
“Hey. That’s not fair, I had to keep the shoe on to support my ankl-”  
“Nu-uh,” Eren interrupted, “no excuses” he said, mimicking Levi’s voice. Levi suddenly regretted that lecture he had given Eren about filth. 

Eren had been complaining about getting a bath. He insisted that since Levi was always making him go outside that he was going to be dirty no matter what, but Levi just said,  
“No excuses.”  
Now here he was, at the other end of the table. Hanji was having way too much fun with it, and Levi felt like a victim.  
“Are you quite done making fun of me?” Levi muttered after Hanji and Eren stopped laughing.  
“Yes, yes.” Hanji wiped away a tear, “your ankle is fine, it just needs a little strengthening before you put too much stress on it again… like kicking giant titans in the hand… or anyone taller than you actually.” Hanji smiled as Levi glared at her.  
“That pretty much rules out everybody but Eren.” Levi muttered darkly.  
Eren stopped smiling for a fleeting moment, but after realizing that it was an empty threat, moved on. 

“There is a reason why you’re here besides this, Hanji.” Levi interrupted her fun as she gave Eren a piggyback ride around the room.  
“Oh.” Hanji stopped, setting a disappointed Eren back down on the ground.  
“So…?” Levi prodded, “do you have anything that might change him back?” Levi finished. A part of him actually didn’t want her to do anything. He wanted everything to stay the same, but he also knew it wouldn’t last forever… it would be better to have everything back as it was. It would be for the best.  
“Yes actually. I have a few things to try on Eren, if you don’t mind me setting up a small lab in this main room here?” she gestured to the boxes she had already hauled into the room.  
“As long as you buy us some more food.” Levi relented, not really wanting Hanji to spill out her mess of a lab into his main room, but what could he do?  
“Do you need me to help with anything?” Levi asked as Hanji levered the top of the first box off.  
“Nope, I don’t want you to screw anything up. You wouldn’t know how to handle the equipment. Why don’t you take Eren out and shop for some food or something? I did bring money after all. I was sure you would end up blowing it on tea or something, but instead it was all on a doctor. Unexpected, but your money is gone all the same.” Hanji mused.  
Levi felt a burning resentment fill his stomach, but he shoved it down and walked away, grabbing his cane as he left.  
“Eren!” Levi called as he headed toward the door, putting his shoe back on. Eren’s feet pattered down the stairs and he came into the main room, his blanket waving behind him like a magnificent cloak.  
“What is it Mommy?” Eren smiled, looking up at Levi expectantly. There was a long silence. Hanji had frozen in her spot, and Levi was just staring at her, waiting for her to say something. To laugh, to make fun of him, something. She turned her head away from the chemicals she was lining up on the small table and made eye contact with Levi. Levi glared at her, confidence suddenly swelling in his chest. He gave her a look that screamed, ‘I dare you to say anything. Go on. Do it.’  
After what seemed like an eternity Levi finally broke eye contact and looked down at Eren, who was tugging at his pant-leg.  
“What is it?” Eren asked again.  
“We’re going out to get some more food with the money Hanji brought for us, alright Eren? So go grab your jacket again and put on your shoes.” Levi instructed. Eren nodded and ran off,  
“be sure to put dry socks on!” Levi called as Eren ran up the stairs.  
“Okay!” Eren yelled down, his head peeking through the railing. Levi just turned away from Hanji and stepped outside. He would rather stand in the rain than face Hanji again. He would rather stand in a river of fire than face Hanji again.  
The door opened behind Levi and Eren walked out.  
“All right..” Levi stopped. He hadn’t actually gotten any money from Hanji. He would have to go back in there and take the money from her. Levi moaned inwardly and headed back inside.  
He limped into the main room to where Hanji sat, unpacking her materials. Levi opened his mouth to ask her for the money, but she was already setting the pouch in his hand.  
“It should be enough for about a month’s worth of food plus a few extra purchases if the need arises.” Hanji explained. Levi nodded and tried to escape from Hanji. Not fast enough.  
“Have fun with Eren, Mommy.” Hanji snarked as Levi shut the front door. Levi just stared at the sky as he listened to Hanji’s muffled laughter through the door.  
“Why is Hanji laughing?” Eren asked.  
“Oh.. it’s nothing. She just.. found something funny is all.” Levi shrugged.  
“Oh! Okay!” Eren skipped away and started down the stairway to the main street. There was a cart at the bottom with two horses tethered to it.  
“Lazy woman didn’t even bother to put the horses away.” Levi muttered, helping Eren into the cart and starting down the street into the center of town. 

Although it was raining, the streets still bustled with life. Levi felt the chill of winter setting in, and he wished he had worn something warmer now that he was soaked to the skin again. Eren was staring around the town as if this was the first time he had actually seen it.  
“What should we get first Eren?” Levi asked as they entered the market side of town.  
“Can we have some of those?” Eren drooled, pointing enviously at a tray of cinnamon rolls that sat in the window of a baker’s shop.  
“If you behave we can get some at the end, okay?” Levi said. Eren tucked his arms into his jacket and nodded,  
“I’ll be good! I promise!” Eren said determinedly. Levi rolled his eyes and hopped out of the cart, going into the meat shop to purchase some dried meat. 

Levi stacked the last of the stored foods into the back of the wagon, he had to cover the food with a tarp to make sure it didn’t spoil in the rain. Eren swayed back and forth on the chair as he waited patiently. Levi snuck away from Eren’s view and purchased a few loaves of bread and three cinnamon rolls. He packed two away for later, but had one wrapped in a napkin for Eren. He walked over to the wagon and tapped Eren’s shoulder,  
“You’ve been really patient, so here you go. We’re heading home now.” Levi handed Eren the cinnamon roll. Eren grabbed it greedily, but then paused.  
“Thank you Levi!” He grinned, taking a mouthful of roll as he did so. Levi just walked back to the driver’s side of the wagon and headed the horses back to the house.  
Glancing over at Eren Levi could see that the cinnamon roll was doing more damage than good, Eren’s face was covered in sticky icing and cinnamon. Levi just looked away and tried to ignore it and pulled the horses up to the front of the house.  
“Why are there stairs here?” Levi murmured to himself as he stepped out of the wagon and grabbed the first bag of rice to haul up the staircase. He could only take one because his other hand was needed for his cane.  
“I wanna help!” Eren yelled, grabbing a bag and trying to pull it out of the back of the wagon.  
“Eren, it’s a long jump down to the ground.” Levi called, knowing Eren wouldn’t be able to actually lift any of the bags.  
“But I want to help!!” Eren cried out.  
“You can help! Help me by opening the front door, okay?” Levi insisted, if Eren kept pulling on those bags they’ll eventually open and spill all over the wagon. Eren jumped off the back of the wagon and headed up to the door, opening it before Levi even got to the front step.  
“Hanji, if you wouldn’t mind helping a crippled man with his bags.” Levi called into the main room sarcastically as he headed into the cellar.  
“Aw, does little mommy Levi need some help with his food?” Hanji joked as she headed out the door. Levi sat at the bottom of the cellar, why did she make fun of him for that? Why did that make him feel embarrassed? Levi shook his head and headed back up the steps to finish unloading the cart. 

As Levi washed Eren’s face Hanji nibbled at the roll Levi had bought for her,  
“I’m so glad you thought of me.” she snickered as she took another bite of her roll.  
“Maybe next time I won’t if you keep this up.” Levi muttered under his breath.  
“I’m good now! I’m clean Mommy!” Eren garbled as he pushed Levi’s cloth away. Levi folded the dirty cloth and set it in the sink. Levi could hear Hanji snort again.  
“Eren, it’s pretty late, I think you need to go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow.” Levi ordered softly, trying to drone out Hanji.  
“I do?” Eren asked, his big blue-green eyes getting even bigger.  
“Yeah, Hanji has some special things for you to try out so you can get better.” Levi explained as he directed Eren to the stairs.  
“But I don’t feel sick.” Eren objected. Levi just stood there for a moment as Eren headed up the stairs.  
“I- it’s to help with those nightmares Eren.” Levi explained, not really sure how to tell Eren that he used to be a 17 year old soldier.  
“Really!?” Eren seemed excited now, he ran into his room and closed the door.  
“I’ll be up in a little bit Eren.” Levi called up to Eren’s room, feeling Hanji’s eyes drilling into his back.

“Levi. What if what I do tomorrow works?” Hanji murmured from her seat across the room.  
“What do you mean? If it works, then that’s good, isn’t it?” Levi retorted, wondering what Hanji was getting at.  
“You know what I’m talking about Levi.” Hanji sighed, she wasn’t joking around anymore, “What’s going through your mind right now Levi?” she asked.  
Levi figured since he was already admitting to everything through his notes anyway, he might as well tell Hanji now.  
“What if he doesn’t remember?” Levi whispered. He hung his head and looked at the junction between the floor and the wall.  
“That’s a possibility, but it’s a risk we have to take Levi. You and I both know very well how much we need Eren back to his regular age. He is vital to the success of Humanity” Hanji whispered.  
Levi clenched his fist,  
“I tried not too- I didn’t want to…” Levi muttered quietly.  
Hanji stood up and walked toward Levi, setting her hand on his shoulder, she had to bend her knees a little as she tried to look him in the eye.  
“I’m sorry Levi, but you should be prepared to have him forget everything tomorrow.”


	16. One more second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of reckoning, and Levi might not be able to handle it.

Levi lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was late, and Hanji had retired to her room soon after their conversation had ended. Levi waited impatiently, he wanted Eren to come down the stairs and crawl into the bed with him. He wanted to wake up with Eren sitting on his chest and whining for breakfast. Levi sighed, he needed to stop thinking that way, Eren would be back to normal tomorrow, and he better get used to it now.  
Just then Levi’s ears perked up to the sound of Eren’s footsteps. The pitter-patter of his feet had reached the stairs when Hanji’s voice interrupted Eren’s progress.   
“Eren.. what are you doing up at this hour?” she asked.   
Levi heard Eren jump slightly at the sound of her voice.   
“I- I’m going to Levi’s room.” Eren whispered.   
“Why? That angry old man isn’t going to help you. Are you scared?”   
Levi bit back a retort, feeling a little angry at Hanji’s doubt in him.   
“Yeah. Levi let’s me sleep with him when I get scared.” Eren replied quietly.   
There was a long silence, then Levi heard Hanji exit her room.   
“Is that so? How long has he been doing that?”  
“uh… I don’t know.. a long time?” Eren guessed. Levi smirked, Hanji couldn’t doubt him now.   
“Okay… well, good luck with that.” Hanji said and she returned to her room. Levi heard Eren’s footsteps skip down the stairs and up to Levi’s slightly open door.   
Levi remained quiet, and Eren crawled into the bed without question. Once under the covers Levi wrapped his arm around the small child.   
“You warm?” Levi asked as Eren wrapped the blankets around his body tightly.   
“mhm”   
“Are you going to fall asleep now?” Levi asked softly   
“mhm”   
“goodnight Eren.” Levi whispered.  
“Will you give me a kiss goodnight Levi?” Eren asked. Levi paused, the long silence that followed seemed to change Eren’s mind about asking, and he curled up under the blankets.   
“goodnight Levi.” Eren murmured.   
Levi didn’t move to go to sleep just yet, he thought about it. At this point, he knew he was attached to Eren. Any doubts of that had disappeared when Hanji had confronted him just a few hours before.   
Levi resisted the temptation. He didn’t want to give Eren the last of his soul just to have Eren forget. Levi lay his head back on his pillow and fell asleep. 

That morning Levi found himself awake before Eren for the first time. The pre-dawn light shone slightly through the window. It had finally stopped raining. Levi was about to sit up when he realized that a small arm had a tight grip on his shoulder and shirt. Levi looked over and saw Eren had wrapped himself around Levi’s arm, his feet tangled in Levi’s loose shirt.   
Levi stared up at the ceiling again, this time he wasn’t bothered by the long moments that passed by at what felt like an hour at a time. He didn’t mind that Eren was smothering his sleeve and he didn’t mind that he would be stuck there until Eren woke up. Levi brushed back Eren’s hair and looked at the toddler’s small face. It was soft and light, it was happy, and a smile like an angel’s graced Eren’s lips. Eren’s soft skin warmed Levi’s arm, and Eren’s breathing was calming. Levi could have lain there forever. Time stood still, and when Eren woke up Levi felt like the moment had been all too short.

“Mommy?” Eren blinked his green and blue eyes open and rubbed them with his fist. He released Levi and rolled away from his arm.   
“Good morning, Eren.” Levi greeted, trying to seem happy.   
“I’m hungry.” Eren whined   
“Of course you are.” Levi snorted, reaching out and grabbing the still half asleep Eren and propping him on his hip. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck as Levi made his way to the kitchen. Hanji wasn’t awake yet, she wasn’t the early rising type at all.   
Levi pulled out the fresh loaf of bread he had bought yesterday and cut a couple of slices for Eren with his available hand. It felt weird to not have his cane, but Levi was glad that his ankle wasn’t bothering him this morning. Once the bread was on a plate for Eren, Levi propped Eren up in a seat at the table.   
“mmmm… Thank you, Levi.” Eren mumbled as he took a nibble at his slice.   
“Do you want anything else, Eren?” Levi asked as he put the bread away. He wasn’t hungry.   
“Water.” Eren said simply as he started to wake up a little.   
Levi poured Eren a small cup of water and set it next to the plate of bread.   
Eren seemed to notice that Levi hadn’t taken anything for himself.   
“Why isn’t Levi eating?” Eren asked.   
“Because Levi isn’t hungry.” Levi murmured.   
“But Mommy needs to eat so he can be super strong!” Eren insisted.   
“No I don’t, it’s okay. Eren, those slices are for you.” Levi rebutted.   
“No! I want you to have some!” Eren tore a slice of bread in half and held it out to Levi. Levi sighed and took the small bit of bread and ate it.   
“There, are you happy now?” Levi asked, swallowing the piece of bread.   
“Do you want more?” Eren asked.   
“Eren, YOU need to eat some if you want to grow big and strong, okay?” Levi said, suddenly not wanting to talk anymore. If everything went Hanji’s way he would be big and strong again by the end of the day. Levi sighed and looked away. Eren began to eat his pieces of bread with more vigor,   
“I feel stronger already!” He exclaimed excitedly.   
Levi just nodded half-heartedly. 

“All right! Is little Eren ready to go?” Hanji asked when she came down the stairs. Levi felt his heart sink a little at her appearance. He had just finished cleaning Eren up and wiping down the table.   
“Ready for what? What are we doing?” Eren asked excitedly.   
“If my calculations are correct, you’re going to get back to normal today!” Hanji smiled.   
Eren gave her a funny look,  
“What’s wrong with me?” He asked.   
“N- Nothing!” Hanji stammered, “I- it’s for your nightmares!” she finally spouted. Levi couldn’t help but smirk at that, she was just using the same excuse that Levi had used.   
Eren’s eyes brightened,   
“Oh! Okay!” he laughed as Hanji lead him into the living room.   
Levi trailed slowly behind, feeling his feet drag across the floor. He wished he could just burn all of Hanji’s ‘calculations.’ All of her potions and chemicals had put him in this situation in the first place. It was all her fault. Now he was here, and he didn’t want to go back.   
Hanji was helping Eren change into his larger clothes.  
“We’d hate to have you change back and rip your clothes!” She laughed under her breath.  
“You would. I’ve actually had to give the brat baths while you’ve been screwing around with your ‘calculations.’” Levi growled.   
Hanji sighed,  
“Stop being so bitter Levi.” She finished pulling Eren’s shirt over his head and stood back.   
“Alright, are you ready?” She asked, grabbing a small cup of a strange looking liquid. She seemed to have several. She gave Eren the cup.   
“Drink this for me, okay?”   
“Okay.” Eren took a sip and made a face, “eww! This is gross!” he spat it out.   
“No no Eren, you have to drink it all, okay?” Hanji insisted.   
“but it tastes like poop.” Eren complained. Levi almost started laughing, Hanji gave him an annoyed glare.   
“Just drink it really quickly, okay?” Hanji begged, “if you do I’ll get you some more cinnamon rolls, okay?” Hanji promised.  
“Okay…” Eren said, eyeing the drink like he might just give up on cinnamon rolls.   
To Levi’s dismay, Eren downed the liquid quickly, making a terrible face as he swallowed.  
Hanji and Levi watched expectantly, but after fifteen minutes and no results, Hanji picked up her notepad and scratched off a line of chemicals.   
“If it’s going to work, then it’s going to work in the same time frame as the initial drink that changed him. That took five minutes. Giving a leeway of ten minutes… that concoction didn’t work. We’ll move on to the next one.” Hanji explained.   
“How many do you have?” Levi muttered.   
“Three more.” she replied briskly.   
“Eren.. how do you feel?” She asked as she handed him the next cup. His nose wrinkled at the sight of the new cup of liquid.   
“I feel sick.” Eren moaned, “I don’t wanna drink anymore.”   
“Please, just a few more, okay?” Hanji begged.   
Eren glanced at Levi and a whining sound began to erupt from his throat.   
Levi looked away. He couldn’t bear to watch.   
“Listen to Hanji, Eren.” Levi mumbled.   
“This one will taste different” Hanji promised, “tell me what it tastes like, okay?” she coaxed.  
Eren gulped down the next cup. His eyes sparkled a little bit,   
“That one tasted good!” He smiled, lapping up every drop. 

The waiting was probably the most excruciating part for Levi. Every movement Eren made caused Levi’s heart to stop. Seven minutes into the second wait, Eren started to moan.   
“I don’t feel good.” He whined. Hanji got a spark in her eye,   
“This one might work…” she said.   
Eren held his stomach and pulled in his lips. Levi saw him swallow a few too many times.   
Levi moved out of the room and grabbed a small bucket, then came back into the room.  
“Still feeling sick, Eren?” Hanji asked as Levi re-entered the room.   
Eren suddenly convulsed. Levi was already next to Eren, and had the bucket in front of him. Eren threw up into the bucket three times before he could get a breath, and when he did he began to sob.  
“I don’t want to drink anymore!” He cried as he threw up again. Hanji glanced at the final two cups sitting on the table and sighed.   
“I guess you wouldn’t. It’s alright, Eren. We can try again later.” She murmured.   
Eren was gasping, thinking he was going to throw up again.   
“Eren? Are you going to be all right?” Hanji offered. Levi knew that she hadn’t intended on making Eren throw up.   
Eren was sobbing loudly.   
“I don’t wanna throw up! I don’t wanna throw up!” He cried.   
“Shhh. Shh.. it’s all right. You’re going to be okay. Did you get it all out?” Levi hummed into Eren’s ear.   
“I- I don’t- know- I don’t-”  
“Shhh- don’t talk… it’s all right. Everything will be fine. I know it’s scary, and it hurts, but you’ll be done soon.” Levi scooped the sobbing Eren up and carried the bucket with him as he took Eren up the staircase and into his room. Levi set the bucket down and held Eren close. Eren sobbed into Levi’s shoulder while Levi tried to calm him down. Eren calmed down enough to get control of his wails.  
“You all right now?” Levi asked as he lifted Eren away from his shoulder.   
“I- I thin- I- mhm-” Eren choked as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.   
“Do you wanna lie down, Eren?” Levi asked, offering to set him back in his bed.   
“Nu-uh.” Eren breathed as he tried to get control of his hiccuping breaths.   
“Okay. I’ll just hold you then. Tell me if you think you’re going to throw up again.” Levi murmured as he swayed Eren back and forth and spoke softly into Eren’s ear. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Hanji asked. Levi hadn’t realized she had come up the stairs. Eren had fallen asleep on Levi’s shoulder, he had thrown up five more times since coming up the stairs, but now he had finally lost his energy.   
“I think he got it all out of his system… I don’t really want to know what was in that drink.. but if the rest of them are like that, then I don’t want him drinking them like that. Find a different way of giving them to him if you absolutely have to test them.” Levi growled.   
“Of course.” Hanji murmured.   
Levi set the sleeping Eren in his bed and turned to Hanji,   
“So those didn’t work.” Hanji breathed.   
“Obviously!” Levi whispered vehemently. He was furious. He shooed Hanji out of Eren’s room,   
“Man, you’re ordering me around like you know better!” Hanji tried.  
“Because I do know better!” Levi paused, “At least, that’s what I’ve fooled myself into believing.” He muttered, closing the door quietly behind him.   
“Fooled yourself?” Hanji just started laughing.   
“Shut up! You’ll wake him up.” Levi hissed, shoving Hanji down the stairs.   
“Are you serious Levi? I have never seen anyone adapt to child care faster than you. I don’t think you realize how much you’ve changed. I left a grumpy, short-tempered, and irritable soldier on this doorstep with an innocent child here a month ago. I sent messengers just to make sure you hadn’t killed Eren yet. I was surprised with what they told me, they told me that Eren treated you better than his own mother. Trust me, they would know. I came here and I find Eren calling you ‘Mommy’. Any other day or person and you would have probably kicked them in the teeth… now you accept it without question. Not only that, I saw real remorse and sadness in your eyes last night at the idea that Eren might forget everything you have done with him, and for him. You don’t want to let this go, it’s because you actually love him, don’t you?”   
Levi looked down at the floor immediately.   
“You’ve grown attached to him, more than you could have ever even imagined. Finally, I came upstairs just after you, but you were so absorbed in what you were doing that you didn’t even notice me. I’ve seen mothers care for their children, and I had my own experiences with my own mother, so trust me when I say that you aren’t fooling yourself. You do know better, because you got a small child to stop crying and get through a sudden stomach illness without even flinching. You let him cry into your clothes and barf all over your pants and shirt. If you think that you aren’t adequate for that boy then you are absolutely. Dead. Wrong.” Hanji finished, taking a deep breath after her rant.   
Levi looked down at his shirt and his pants, they were covered in Eren’s throw up, and while it disgusted him now, he would never get mad at Eren for doing it.   
“I sure have gone soft.” Levi snorted as he grabbed the cloth from the sink and started wiping his shirt off. He felt a rush of relief at Hanji’s words, this was the first time someone had told him he was doing something right. Everyone so far had only commented on how he shouldn’t be the one caring for Eren.   
“Soft? No. There’s nothing wrong with being human, Levi.” Hanji smiled, “In fact, I’m relieved, you’ve proven that you aren’t a heartless devil.” She jabbed, laughing at her own joke. Suddenly she stopped laughing.   
Levi whipped around and saw that Eren had come down the stairs, his blanket clenched in his hands and pressed up against his face.   
Eren was looking at the filthy cloth in Levi’s hand that he was still using to clean the vomit off of his clothes.   
Eren’s eyes scrunched up and he started to cry.   
Levi didn’t even pause to wait, he walked forward and knelt next to Eren, tossing the filthy cloth into the sink.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I got L-Levi d-dirty!” Eren wailed.   
Levi just grabbed Eren’s shoulders and forced Eren to look him in the eye,   
“Eren. I don’t care. I would let you barf on me all over again if it meant you got to stay with me.” Levi breathed silently into Eren’s ear so Hanji couldn’t hear him.   
Eren stopped crying and sniffed loudly, his eyes huge and still brimming with tears.  
Levi just closed his eyes and hugged Eren tightly. For now, Eren was still his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, this was very fun to write, but also sad. Thank you all again for reading, and for all of the support you've given me for my writing!


	17. A new season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji's visit is coming to an end, but not before Levi becomes well aware of their circumstances.

None of them worked. 

It took three days for Hanji to get Eren to take all of the different concoctions she had made, and almost all of them his body immediately rejected, making him extremely sick for about an hour after taking it.   
A day after the last dose, Levi finally convinced Eren that the food he was making wasn’t going to make him sick, and he made sure that Hanji had put away all of her chemicals so that Eren wouldn’t get scared. It had been an extremely traumatizing experience for him. 

“I think the snow is going to come early this year,” Hanji murmured as she looked outside. Levi was making dinner.   
Levi had grown accustomed to carrying Eren everywhere now that he didn’t have to use his cane to get around. Eren refused to let Levi put him down anyway.   
“Snow? Really? That sucks.” Levi muttered, he may like rain, but the cold was terrible, Levi hated the cold.   
“Snow..?” Eren mumbled, he had been asleep. “What’s snow?”  
“You don’t know what snow is, brat?”   
Eren shook his head as he rubbed his eyes.   
“Huh. You have a really selective memory.” Levi shrugged as he shifted Eren’s weight.   
“That’s it!!!” Hanji suddenly yelled. Eren hugged Levi’s neck as she ran into the kitchen.   
“What’s it, Four-eyes?” Levi asked as he tasted the soup he was making.   
“His memory. That’s what we need to do. We’ve been avoiding it all this time, but the only way to get him back is by making him remember! If his body remembers that he was older, it will heal! That’s it! The original concoction must have given him some sort of memory loss, so he couldn’t remember how old he was!” Hanji was getting overly excited now, “In your reports you mention a lot that his character changes by the day, some days he acts like a helpless two-year-old, and other days he acts like he’s eight, maybe older-”  
“Hanji. We’ve been avoiding that for a reason. It’ll kill him!” Levi protested as he set the spoon down and added a few more spices to the soup for flavor.   
“We don’t know that…” Hanji said, but she backed down. There was no way she could test that hypothesis anyway.  
“I’ll leave in a few days, I’ve got some research to do, and I need to tell Erwin that my first attempts were failures.” Hanji sighed, holding her head in her hands.   
“When should I expect you to be back?” Levi asked as he pulled out some bowls from the cupboards above his head. It still bothered him that he had to stand on his toes just to reach them.   
Why did everyone have to be so tall?  
“Well, the cash I gave you should last you about three more weeks as long as nothing bad happens. I’ll be back by then, I hope.” Hanji replied, her voice was heavy.  
“What seems to be the problem, Glasses?” Levi asked as he poured soup for her, Eren, and himself.   
“Everything is getting really messed up. Erwin has been in court for the last three weeks trying to convince the Military police and the judges that there is nothing wrong. I’m coming back with no results, and that’s going to get us into trouble. They might try to take Eren back and try some inhumane ways of getting him back to normal, if at all. They might think that we’ve abused our faith and they could take Eren away permanently. We can’t have that. They’ll kill him.” Hanji whispered, Levi could tell she hadn’t wanted to tell him this.   
“So no matter what, I lose? I guess that’s just how it works, huh.” Levi muttered morosely as he handed Hanji her bowl.   
Levi sat Eren in his chair and gave him his soup.   
“Well…. If I was just given more time… Erwin might be able to stretch the timeline. Besides, they don’t know you’re here. They think Eren is still at the Survey Corps Headquarters.” Hanji said, a mischievous hint in her tone.   
“Well… we could just … hide here.” Levi muttered as he sat down.  
“With your record Levi, that may work. You’ve got so many warrants for your arrest from your past that this could hardly be a drop in the bucket.” Hanji chuckled. 

The table was silent for a while, the only sound was Eren slurping at his soup.   
“Eren, don’t slurp, eat like a civilized person.” Levi sighed, the sound finally getting to him.   
“Okay..” Eren stopped eating.   
“By the way, I brought your maneuver gear and several tanks of gas.” Hanji murmured as she stood up to take her empty bowl to the sink.  
“Why would I need that?”  
“Just- just in case.” Hanji replied  
“Just in case Eren goes crazy?” Levi murmured dangerously.  
“Yes. I’m not going to lie to you, those reports told me that Eren is just a time-bomb waiting to go off. If you aren’t at least prepared to handle that, then Eren could go on an untempered rampage right in the inner walls of humanity. We can’t have that.”  
“Eren isn’t a monster, he wouldn’t-  
“Levi, it’s just a precaution, isn’t that okay?” Hanji pressed  
“No, you’re insinuating that we can’t trust him, he’s just a kid, he can’t hurt anyone, I can take care of it without using force.”  
“Levi, don’t make this a fight. Just take them.” Hanji growled  
“I don’t need them! Eren isn’t going to go crazy, he’s fine the way he is, and I think-”  
“It doesn’t matter what you think!” Hanji yelled, suddenly slapping Levi directly across the face. Levi held his cheek and stared at the floor in shock.  
“I know you care, but Eren has been known not to have control over his titan power, so we have to take precautions. You should know this already, or are you so blinded by your own selfish wants that you won’t see logic?” Hanji slammed her fist on the table, then walked outside, “I’m getting some air.” she muttered, slamming the door.   
Levi went to punch the wall in his frustration, but before he could move he heard a small stutter,  
“L-levi? What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Eren asked   
“Nothing, you haven’t done anything wrong.”  
“Why is Hanji so mad?”  
“It’s because I’m being stubborn.” Levi murmured, “I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have argued about stupid things in front of you, it’s okay-  
“No.” Eren exclaimed suddenly. Levi was taken aback,  
“What?”  
Eren was gripping the table,   
“no.. no no no…”   
“Eren, what’s wrong?” Levi asked, taking a step forward. Eren stared up at Levi, his eyes flashing red.   
“Eren, it’s okay, it’s okay, what’s wrong?” Levi begged, this can’t be happening right now, Levi didn’t even know what had happened to cause it.   
Levi took a step forward and Eren flinched away.   
“Eren…”  
“Don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt me.” Eren whimpered, his hands held up in a defensive stance. Levi blinked, then reached a hand out to Eren.   
“What? I’m not going to hurt you, what makes you think-  
“Please!” Eren sobbed violently, his eyes squeezed tight shut as if he expected an impact.   
Levi stepped back,   
“Eren- Eren why-?” Eren saw Levi retreat and immediately dashed out of the house and out to Hanji, who was sitting on the front patio, leaving Levi to stand there, speechless. 

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Hanji murmured as Eren bawled into her arms, it was the first time that he had approached her since she had begun the tests.   
“Levi’s going to kick me!” Eren bawled, “Why? Why is he going to kick me?” Eren cried. He seemed completely broken up over the idea that Levi would even think of hurting him.  
“What are you talking about Eren? When did he do that? Why?” Hanji coaxed.  
Eren looked up at her and she saw his tinged eyes. He was having a flashback.   
“Eren. Eren… whatever you’re remembering…” Hanji paused, she wasn’t sure what to say. She thought about how Levi had spoken to Eren, and copied that.   
“What are you seeing right now?” Hanji whispered.   
“Huh?” Eren sniffed.   
“What do you see when you look at Levi?” Hanji repeated.   
Eren got that distraught look back on his face,   
“He- acts like he h-hates me. He w-won’t smile at me. He-” Eren cringed, “He was kicking me…” Eren breathed, trying to stifle his tears. “My tooth- my tooth fell out.” Eren explained after a minutes.   
“Yes, it did.” Hanji replied softly, calming Eren. She was starting to get the hang of it, but maybe that was because Eren was starting to calm down.   
Hanji took Eren in her lap and picked up his hand.   
“See this finger?” Hanji said, holding out Eren’s finger.   
“Mhm..” Eren mumbled.   
“Put it in that mouth, do you feel any missing teeth?”   
Eren squished his finger across his small teeth.   
“nu-uh.” he said finally.   
“So…. that means everything is alright. Okay?” Hanji assured.   
“He’s not gonna… hurt me?” Eren murmured as he hid his face in Hanji’s jacket.   
“Trust me Eren, that’s the last thing he wants to do. Don’t forget everything he’s done for you, okay? Don’t forget what’s happened in this past month…..for his sake.” Hanji whispered in Eren’s ear.   
“He really loves you, you know.” Hanji grinned as Eren glanced back up at her, his eyes back to their bright blue-green. “What are all of the things that he’s done for you? Can you tell them to me?” Hanji asked, hoping to get his mind off of the Levi that had to beat up Eren in a courtroom in order to save Eren’s life.   
“He… makes all the scary people go away.” Eren started, “all of the monsters too. He makes me snacks when I’m hungry, and he plays hide-and-seek with me. He catches me when I fall off of things, and he even lets me take a slice of bread to feed the birds on the roof-” Eren’s eyes widened, “The birds! I didn’t feed them today!” He exclaimed and ran out of Hanji’s grasp and back into the house.   
“Wa- did you just say the roof?!?” Hanji yelled, running after Eren. Hanji didn’t see Levi anywhere, though the kitchen was clean.   
“Levi! Levi where is Eren going? He keeps saying something about birds-” Hanji called as she headed up the stairs to where Eren had disappeared.   
“Levi?” Hanji called, his room was empty when she backtracked to find him. Eventually Hanji ran outside to see if Eren was actually on the roof.   
To Hanji’s astonishment, Eren had managed to scale the roof up to where the chimney rose up from the roof. He was feeding two grown birds bits of bread as they tweeted around him.   
Hanji smiled, Eren seemed completely content to be feeding the birds. After the bread was gone the two birds got up and flew away. Eren reached out to them,   
“Wait! Where are you going?” He called, trying to chase after them, “Don’t go away!” he yelled, “come back!”   
“Eren, they’ll be back in the spring.” Levi’s voice came from behind Hanji. Hanji jumped at his sudden appearance. He had come from the forest, and he held a small stick in his hand.   
“Levi!” Eren exclaimed, slipping down the roof and rolling off the edge. Levi was right underneath and caught him.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Eren cried.   
“Hey, it’s alright, I thought you wanted me to be scary.” Levi murmured as he mussed up Eren’s hair.   
“Not like that! I don’t want you to be scary like that!” Eren protested.   
Levi set Eren on the ground, and handed him the small stick.   
“Do you remember this?” Levi asked.   
“Yeah!” Eren smiled, whipping the stick around.   
“Whenever you think I’m scary, you can use it to defeat me, okay?” Levi fixed Eren’s hair and shirt as he said this.   
“Really?” Eren grinned, wide-eyed.   
“Yup.”   
Eren whacked Levi’s stomach with the stick.   
“Right now?!?” Levi huffed.   
“I will defeat the monster!” Eren crowed as he whacked Levi again.   
“Hey! Hey! I wasn’t ready!” Levi tried to guard, but Eren continued to whip him with his stick.   
“I’m dying!” Levi fell over, pretending to be mortally wounded. Eren stopped hitting him and jumped on Levi’s back instead, wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders.   
“Look Hanji! I defeated the monster!” Eren laughed gleefully.   
“It would seem that you have.” Hanji chuckled, she couldn’t help but laugh at the way that Levi acted around Eren, it was totally against Levi’s regular nature.   
“RAAAAURGH” Levi roared, suddenly grabbing Eren’s legs and jumping off the ground.   
“Aaahhhh!!” Eren squealed as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s face.   
“It’s so dark!” Levi exclaimed,   
“It’s cuz I’m covering your eyes!” Eren laughed.   
Levi lifted Eren’s hand off his face and looked up at Eren.   
“WOOOAAAH!” Eren yelled out.   
“What is it?” Levi asked.   
“I think it’s snowing.” Hanji laughed.   
Levi looked up, and from the sky came soft flakes of white.   
“It’s SNOOOOWWING!!!” Eren screeched excitedly, hugging the top of Levi’s head.  
“Looks like Eren likes the snow, Levi.” Hanji joked.   
“Fantastic, that’s just what I needed, to have the kid LIKE standing outside in the freezing cold.” Levi muttered.   
“IT’S LIKE SMALL PILLOWS ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY!!!” Eren yelled, “Look, Mommy! Look!” Eren squealed.   
Levi looked up to where Eren was pointing, and glimpsed the look of excitement on Eren’s face.   
“Well, I guess it couldn’t be all that bad.” Levi mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always so excited to post this every week, it's always so fun to get comments from you guys, thank you so much for the support! I love you all!


	18. Snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew the cold could be so warm?

In the days following, Eren spent as much time as he could outside. The snow hadn’t stopped coming down since that day, and Hanji had left that evening to stay ahead of the thick of the storm. There was a foot of snow for Eren to trudge around in outside, and Levi was forced to follow him. 

“Levi! Levi! Levi!” Eren yelled, shaking Levi’s shoulders.   
“Oh come on, Eren…. let me sleep just a little longer… it’s just after dawn.” Levi moaned, shaking Eren off his body and rolling over. Eren crawled onto his back, persistent as ever.  
“Please? Please please please please please please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaa-”  
“Okay. Fine.” Levi growled, grabbing Eren off his back and smothering him under the blankets.   
“Hey!” Eren screamed in surprise, his voice muffled by the blankets. Eren tried to pry himself out of Levi’s grip, but there was no way he could.  
“I’ll get up if you can get me out of bed.” Levi hummed.   
“Levi! That’s no fair!” Eren whined as he pushed against levi’s stomach.   
“Come on, can’t I just rest for a little bit longer? hmm? I’ve gone outside with you every single day this week. Can’t we just stay inside today?” Levi mumbled.   
“But it’s so FUN outside! I want to make snow angels and swim in the snow drifts! I want to make snowmen and forts! Please please please?” Eren begged.   
Levi lifted the blankets and sat up slightly to look at Eren. Eren widened his eyes and stuck out his lower lip.   
“Please?” He asked again.   
“Eren. You know that doesn’t work on me.” Levi laughed.   
“Pretty please?”  
“Making the word ‘please’ pretty isn’t going to convince me.” Levi smirked   
Eren suddenly screeched and rammed into Levi’s stomach while he was sitting up, throwing Levi off balance.  
Levi grabbed onto a bed sheet, but Eren was pushing his whole entire body weight against Levi’s attempts to regain balance.   
It was effective.   
Levi fell head first off the bed, his feet dangling in the air. Eren crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed Levi’s feet.  
“you’re out of bed now!” Eren smiled mischieviously.   
“you little brat.” Levi scowled.   
Eren just started laughing.   
“Fine, fine, but we eat breakfast first. Got it?” Levi informed.  
Eren looked slightly crestfallen, but complied, letting go of Levi’s feet.   
Levi hauled himself off the ground and headed lazily to the kitchen. The sun was barely above the horizon.   
Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Levi coaxed the fire embers to start up again, adding more wood as it strengthened.   
“I want pancakes!” Eren yelled as he ran through the house, his blanket flowing behind him.   
“I made those yesterday, Eren. Let’s have something different-”  
“PANCAKES!!!” Eren squealed, his laughter echoing around the house as he made another circuit.   
Levi sighed,   
“I’m being ordered around by a brat.” 

“All right Eren, your breakfast is ready! Come get it before it gets cold!” Levi called, setting a plate of miniature pancakes on the table. It was a simple mixture of flour, water, eggs, and a small assortment of sweeteners. Levi didn’t understand why Eren even liked them.   
Eren appeared from the main room and jumped into his chair, his blanket cloak flying over his head and covering his eyes in his attempt to rocket into his seat.   
“blankets off at the table.” Levi ordered.  
“awww..” Eren went to pull the blanket off, but it had been tied too tight, and wasn’t fitting around his large head. Eren pulled and pulled and pulled.  
“Levi ith thtuck” Eren said after getting the knot caught in his mouth as well.   
Levi rolled his eyes and leaned forward, untying the knot.   
“Next time don’t tie it so tight.” Levi instructed as he took the blanket and folded it in his arms.   
Eren nodded as he began to stuff the pancakes in his mouth.   
“Slow down, it’s not like you’re going anywhere until after I get my breakfast.” Levi chided softly.   
“But you always take forever…” Eren moaned, slowing down.   
“Be patient, Brat.” Levi snarked as he walked over to the boiling pot of water for his tea. 

“Are you done yet?” Eren asked for the fiftieth time.  
“How about you get dressed in your warm clothes, then ask me again.” Levi murmured through a sip of tea.   
Eren ran off and flew up the stairs.   
“It’s freaking freezing outside and he’s more excited about that than he is about getting a cinnamon roll, or anything else in this world. What’s the deal with that kid?” Levi shook his head as he took another slow sip. He would prolong it as much as he could. He didn’t exactly like to go outside in the snow. He hated to be cold.   
Levi finished his cup of tea and set it down in the sink, then headed to his room.   
After pulling on a thick jacket and his cloak over that, Levi headed to the front door to fetch his shoes.   
“Eren! Aren’t you ready yet?” Levi asked, wondering why it was taking so long for him to put a coat on. Eren jumped down the stairs, his coat buttoned up, but one button off. His hair was askew and he looked like a mess.   
“Eren, what have you been getting into?”   
“Nothing!” Eren said all too quickly.   
“Are you sure?” Levi raised an eyebrow.   
“Yep!” Eren replied, a little nervously.   
“Should I go upstairs and check?”   
“NO.” Eren ran out the door into the snow, “come on! Let’s go down stairs! I used all the snow up here!” Eren called.   
Levi rolled his eyes and followed Eren, taking note to check in Eren’s room to see what the kid was up to later on. 

Levi sat on the steps as Eren played around in the snow, rolling around huge snowballs in preparation for a snowman. As soon as they were big enough, Eren looked over at Levi where he sat,   
“I need help!” Eren called.   
“Oh come on, anyone strong enough to push me out of bed is strong enough to lift chunks of snow.” Levi scoffed.   
“MOOOMMMMYYYY.” Eren whined.   
“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Levi sighed, standing up and trudging over to Eren. Levi could already feel his nose beginning to run, one of the main reasons he hated the cold, it made him feel sick.   
“After this, let’s go inside, okay? It’s really cold, and I don’t want you to get sick, you’ve already spent all of yesterday, and the whole day before that, and the day before that…”   
“Please just a little bit longer?” Eren pleaded.   
“Okay. Such an insistent brat.” Levi complained as he hefted the snowballs on top of each other to make the body of a snowman.   
“All right Eren, there you go. Do you have anything to add?” Levi asked.   
“Let’s give him my scarf!” Eren laughed, pulling his scarf off and wrapping it around the fat snowman’s neck. It barely wrapped all the way around.   
“Eren.. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Levi murmured, “use my cloak instead if the snowman really needs to stay warm.”  
“But that one looks so nice on him!” Eren insisted.   
“Eren, put the scarf back on. I don’t want you to be cold. I don’t want you to get sick.” Levi ordered. Eren looked like he might put up a fight, but Levi just glared at him.   
“Okay..” Eren gave in and pulled the scarf around his face again.   
“Did you get all of the snow out of your scarf?” Levi asked.  
“Yes.” Eren replied sourly.   
Levi set Eren down,   
“If you’re going to pout, you can do it inside, I don’t come out here just to watch you pout.”   
“I’ll be good! I promise!” Eren breathed, running around the snow-covered street trying to find some rocks to use for his snowman.   
“Eren, how about you use these?” Levi suggested, picking some sticks off the ground. Eren ran forward and took the stick from Levi.  
“Thank you! This will make a nice smile!” Eren jumped up and tried to put the smile on the snowman’s face, but was not tall enough. Levi smirked and stood up,  
“Let me help, just a second.” He stepped forward and arranged the sticks on the snowman’s face. “There, how do you like that, Eren?” Levi asked, turning to Eren.   
“I love it!” Eren squealed, “wait wait! Put your cloak on him!”   
Levi took his cloak off and wrapped it around the snowman’s neck.   
“It’s Levi!” Eren exclaimed, elated at his creation. Levi looked down at the snowman,   
“That looks like me?” He asked.  
“Well.. not really.”  
“Do you want it to look like me?” Levi asked softly.   
“Yeah!” Eren nodded emphatically.   
“How do you plan on doing that?” Levi asked jokingly.   
Eren grinned broadly,   
“I have an idea.” Eren tugged at Levi’s jacket,  
“What, Eren?” Levi asked  
“Come closer.” Eren asked, his hands grabbing for Levi’s face.   
“Okay…” Levi leaned down so Eren could reach Levi’s face. “What does this have to do with the snowma-”   
Eren shoved his hands on Levi’s face and pulled Levi’s lips apart.   
“Eren what are you doing?” Levi asked through Eren’s gloves.   
“Now you’re like the snowman!” Eren explained.   
“Huh?” Levi pulled Eren’s hands down.   
Eren frowned,   
“You aren’t like the snowman anymore.”   
“What are you saying, Eren?” Levi asked, genuinely confused.   
“Could you stay the way I put your face?” Eren asked.  
“uh…” before Levi could decide what that meant, Eren shoved his gloves on Levi’s face again, pulling Levi’s lips out.   
“Stay like that.” Eren said, letting go. Eren stepped back and looked between the snowman and Levi, smiling happily.   
“I did it! I did it! I did it!” Eren jumped and danced around in the snow.   
“What did you do?” Levi asked, trying to keep his face like Eren had made it.   
“I made you smile!” Eren explained happily.   
Levi sat there for a moment, completely speechless. His face returned to normal and he looked at Eren,   
“Why is that so special?” Levi asked.  
“My Mom told me that when people smile, it means they’re happy. I want you to be happy, too.” Eren said.   
Levi stared at Eren as he wandered around the snow drifts and jumped into the deeper ones.   
“You’re so simple.” Levi muttered as he shook his head and stood up.   
“Come on Eren, it’s time for lunch.” Levi called.   
Eren herded up the steps behind Levi, and tried to help Levi clean up after lunch. 

Levi was out on the cold bench again, watching Eren play with a few of the neighboring children in the snow. The corner’s of Levi’s lips twitched as he tried to smile. It had been an extremely long time since he had smiled genuinely, and now he wasn’t sure if he could do it.   
“If Eren wants it…. then I guess I’ll have to try.” Levi murmured.   
He was determined to help Eren be as happy as possible, because after everything that Hanji put him through, Levi was certain that actually changing back to his normal self will be equally as painful.   
As he practiced silently with himself a snowball found itself on his face. Levi scraped the frozen water off of his face and glared up at the children in the snowfield.   
“Who threw that?” He growled. They all scooted away and pointed at Eren.   
“I didn’t mean to!!” Eren protested.  
Levi just shook his head,   
“Whatever, it’s fine. Continue.” he muttered. The children continued with their snowball fight. 

The sun was setting by the time Eren was the only child outside. Eren walked over to Levi and dropped himself into a pile of snow next to where Levi was sitting. Levi stood up and peered at Eren.   
“Levi, I’m tired.” Eren murmured, his cheeks rosy red.   
“Hey, you’ve been playing outside all day, it’s to be expected. Let’s go inside and warm up by the fire, okay?” Levi said, trying to pull his lips up into that smile that Eren wanted. Eren’s eyes sparkled,   
“Okay.” He grinned back, “I like your smile, Mommy.” He whispered.   
“It’s nothing special.” Levi murmured as he picked Eren up out of the snow drift and carried him up the steps inside.   
“It’s special to me.” Eren mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, I think it's my favorite by far. Thank you all again for reading my story, and supporting me so much in my writing! You guys rock!


	19. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren seems a little bit off today, but Levi doesn't catch on until it's too late.

Today Levi woke before Eren did, which was a first. Levi sat up slowly and glanced to his side. Eren was in a tangle of blankets, shifting unconsciously. His breathing was a little louder than usual today. Levi left Eren curled up in a huge pile of blankets. Eren murmured as Levi walked out of the room, and Levi stopped for a moment to check if Eren had woken up. Eren shifted slightly and grew quiet again. Levi snuck out of the room and left the door open a crack so Eren would hear him in the kitchen when he woke.   
Levi stirred his tea quietly as he glanced out the window. The sky was cloudy, and snow was smothering the morning light with a grayish glow. Levi glanced back to his room again, usually Eren was bouncing to be out the door by now. This didn’t bother Levi, because he preferred to stay inside as much as possible.   
Levi tested his tea and walked over to the main room where the fire was just going out in the fireplace. Levi pushed the embers around stiffly and added a few logs to the dying flame, hoping to warm up the brisk temperature in the room. Once the fire was roaring again Levi sat down on the couch and stared at the entrancing flickers, the only sound in the house was the occasional pop of wood and the soft crackling of the flames. The silence was beginning to bother him. 

“Levi?” Eren mumbled as he dragged himself into the main room. Levi glanced over at the small child and noticed that he had taken the entire comforter from Levi’s bed and was dragging it behind him.   
“What is it, brat?” Levi asked, leaning over and beckoning Eren to sit next to him on the couch.   
“It’s cold in here.” Eren murmured.   
“Well, why don’t you warm up in front of the fireplace then?” Levi suggested, standing up and directing Eren to the area in front of the fireplace and sitting next to him.   
“mmhmm” Eren wrapped the blankets closer around himself until Levi couldn’t even see Eren for the piles of thick fabric. Levi scooped Eren up and set him on his lap,   
“warming up, Eren?” Levi asked quietly, wrapping his arms around the huge blanket and the child within.   
“mmm….” Eren breathed.   
Levi felt like Eren was being especially quiet today, Levi felt uncomfortable with that for some reason, something didn’t feel right.   
“Eren, are you alright?” Levi asked as he propped Eren up and turned him around so he could look at Eren’s face.   
“mmmmhmmm” Eren nodded. “Levi I want to go outside.” Eren murmured.   
Levi sighed with relief, that was more like Eren.   
“You have to eat breakfast first, and be sure to dress warm, I don’t want you getting a cold.” Levi instructed.   
“Okay.” Eren stood up and slunk away slowly, the huge blanket dragging behind him.   
Levi stood up and cut up a piece of bread and some cheese for Eren to eat. He wasn’t going to be making pancakes again today. 

Levi sat down again and waited for Eren to return, it took Eren suspiciously long to come down the stairs, almost to the point where Levi considered going up there to check on him.   
“Eren?” Levi called up the stairs.   
“I’m coming!” Eren called softly, he was coming out of his room and slinking down the stairs lazily.   
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Levi asked suspiciously.   
“Yep!” Eren nodded vigorously. His eyes strangely bright.   
“Okay, you’ve got to eat breakfast.”   
Eren stared at Levi for a moment, as if he had to register what Levi was saying.   
“I’m not hungry.” Eren murmured.   
“You’ve got to eat, or you can’t go outside.” Levi informed bluntly.   
Eren looked down and nodded numbly. 

Levi watched Eren closely as he nibbled at his bread,   
“What, you aren’t going to complain that it isn’t pancakes?” Levi asked good-humoredly.  
Eren shook his head slowly as he nibbled at his piece of bread a little more.   
“When can I be done?” Eren asked.   
“When the plate is empty. It’s only one slice of bread and three bits of cheese, you’ve eaten it before.” Levi informed, a little annoyed that Eren would still want to get out of eating at this point. He knew that Levi wouldn’t let him go outside without eating breakfast.   
Eren picked at his bread with a look of distaste on his face,   
“Okay.” he mumbled. He ate another piece of bread and took a nibble of cheese.   
Levi figured that Eren would realize that prolonging this wasn’t going to help his case, and he stood up to wash the dishes in the kitchen. It was only his teacup and a few utensils. When Levi turned back Eren’s plate was empty.   
“Did you decide to eat it after all?” Levi snorted.   
“Yes, can we go outside now?” Eren asked.   
“Sure, we can go outside, but let’s stay up here today, okay?” Levi said as he opened the door. The biting wind chilled Levi even with his thick coat on.   
“Is it okay if I go down to that snowman and take my cloak back, Eren?” Levi asked, “it’s kind of cold.”   
“Put it back when you’re done!” Eren smiled, his rosy cheeks bright red on his face. Levi nodded and watched Eren scamper out into the fresh snow.   
“Don’t do anything reckless while I’m gone, alright?” Levi called as he headed down the slippery steps.   
“Okay!” Eren replied.   
Levi gripped the side of the staircase as he headed down. He had tripped several times before, and sometimes Eren would try to trip him on the way down. Levi made sure Eren didn’t sneak up behind him as he made his way down. Once at the foot of the stairs, Levi found his cloak still wrapped tightly around the snowman, and undid the button sealing it around the snow person's neck. It was stiff and cold, Levi wasn’t sure if it would be worth it to wear the cloak if it was already frozen. He put it on anyway in hopes that his body heat would warm up the cloak and melt it.   
Levi headed back up the steep steps back to the house. It was easier to head up stairs than to go down them. Once he arrived back on the snow covered patio Levi glanced around the snowfield.   
“Eren, I’m back, no tricks now…” Levi glared across the drifts, trying to find the small toddler.   
“Eren..” Levi rolled his eyes, another game of hide and seek? It was so easy to find Eren in the snow, all he had to do was follow Eren’s footprints.   
Levi found where Eren’s footprints lead and started to follow the trail. It was a little different than usual, Eren’s footprints seemed to drag through the snow.   
“Maybe he finally got smart and is trying to cover his tracks.” Levi murmured aloud, glancing around the side of the house.   
Levi glanced up and saw Eren trudging toward Levi.   
“Eren! What are you doing?” Levi called, heading to where Eren was.   
“Mommy…” Eren moaned. Levi stopped in his tracks,   
“Eren, are you alright?”   
Eren had taken his coat off, all the way down to his light shirt. He was barefoot now too.  
“Eren! I told you to keep those on!”  
“I’m hot” Eren mumbled as he crashed into Levi’s knee.   
“Eren, it’s freezing out here, how can you be-” Levi bent down pressed his hand against Eren’s face. He had an extremely high fever. Levi froze, what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to handle this? What should he do? In his moment of panic Levi made a decision.   
“We’re going inside now, Eren.”  
“Okay.”   
Levi scooped Eren off the ground and carried him inside, and set him on the couch.   
“Stay there.” Levi ordered, heading to the kitchen and grabbing a towel. He walked outside and soaked it in snow. Once the towel was sufficiently cold he brought it back in and set it on Eren’s head.   
“Is it a little cooler now?” Levi asked softly.   
Eren didn’t reply, but nodded weakly.   
Levi sat crosslegged at the foot of the couch, watching Eren. He wasn’t sure what to do with a fever, he couldn’t ever recall having one himself.   
“...Mommy…” Eren’s voice murmured after a few moments.   
“I’m right here Eren, what do you need?”  
“It’s so cold.” Eren was shivering.   
Levi grabbed the blanket Eren had dragged from his room and wrapped him in it.   
“Is that better?” Levi asked, a note of concern in his voice.   
Eren nodded.   
Levi placed his hand on Eren’s cheek, it was radiating heat.   
“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling good?” Levi asked softly as he knelt next to Eren.   
“I wanted to go outside and play with you…” Eren mumbled.   
“Eren…” Levi sighed, pulling Eren’s hair out of his face and rubbing his cheek slightly with the back of his hand.   
“I don’t feel good..” Eren uttered, trying to get up.   
“Are you going to throw up?”  
“I don’t feel good. I don’t feel good.” Eren started to cry a little, the stress of being sick making it worse. Levi stood up and grabbed a bowl as quick as he could, and brought it back and sat it next to Eren.   
“I don’t like this!” Eren sobbed quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.   
“Shhh… shhh.. it’s going to be alright, Eren. I can’t make it go away, but whatever I can do to make it feel better, I’ll do it.” Levi hummed, calming Eren down.   
“Do you want a drink?”   
“nu-uh.”  
“Do you want another blanket?”  
“nu-uh.”  
“why don’t you try sleeping? Okay? Just try to go to sleep, okay?” Levi offered. Eren nodded glumly and Levi tucked the blankets more tightly around Eren. Levi made sure the cloth was still cold, then leaned against the couch. 

Eren took several hours to finally fall asleep. His breathing was raspy, and his face was red. Levi touched Eren’s head and found that Eren’s temperature had gone up. This was getting serious. This was way beyond what Levi could handle. Levi couldn’t leave Eren alone though, what could he do? He needed to get a doctor. He took an extra cloth and went outside to get it cold for Eren’s head. As he walked to the edge of the patio he caught sight of someone walking toward the staircase. No one came to visit them, he didn’t know anyone here, so why would someone come now?   
She headed up the steps slowly and about halfway up Levi realized who it was.   
It was Joanne.   
“Joanne!” Levi called a little more desperately than he had intended. Her face jerked up and she slipped on the stairs. Levi walked down the stairs and helped her up,   
“Joanne, what are you doing here?”   
“I accidently made a little too much dough, and I thought that maybe you and your little boy might want-” she lifted her basket up, it had several loaves of beautiful cinnamon, raisin, and nut bread.   
“Could you do me a favor?” Levi begged, not thinking about the bread.   
“Huh? Yes, sure! What do you need?” She answered sweetly.   
“Eren’s sick, and I don’t know what to do. I need to go get a doctor, but I can’t leave him alone.” Levi said as he lead Joanne into the house.   
Levi forgot to take his shoes off. 

Levi took the basket from Joanne graciously and left it on the table.   
“Where’s Eren?” Joanne asked worriedly.   
“In the main room, on the couch.” Levi explained hurriedly.   
She came into the room and touched Eren’s head, Eren was still asleep.   
“Oh dear… he’s got a terrible fever. He needs a doctor as soon as possible!” she turned to Levi,   
“I’m so glad I came when I did. I’ll watch him, you go to the doctor!”   
“Where would he-” Levi started.   
“Center of town, just ask someone when you get there, it’s easier that way. Go!” Joanne interrupted.   
“Right.” Levi turned on his heel and began to head out of the house.   
“Levi!” Joanne called. Levi poked his head back into the main room,  
“What?”

Eren had woken up. 

“Mommy.. mommy..”   
Levi rushed over and knelt down next to Joanne.   
“Hey there, buddy. Look, I’m going to get someone who will make you feel better, okay? I’ll be gone for a little bit, but Joanne is going to watch you, okay?”   
“Don’t leave me alone!” Eren cried softly, too weak to start sobbing again.   
“Eren, you need a doctor, besides….” Levi thought for a second, “I need you to watch Joanne, because she’s a stranger after all. You’ve got to watch her to make sure she obeys all the rules of the house, okay Eren?” Levi instructed.   
Eren nodded slowly,   
“Okay Levi.”   
“Good, I’ll be back soon.” Levi smiled softly at Eren, ruffling Eren’s hair.   
“Bye-bye Mommy.” Eren waved with his fingers.   
“Bye, Eren. I’ll be back soon, alright? You stay here, don’t you leave, alright?” Levi instructed and headed out the door, running down the stairs.   
About halfway down Levi slipped clumsily and rolled the rest of the way down the stairs. He landed in a drift of snow just to the side of the staircase and was smothered with cold snow. Once he recovered his bearings, Levi leapt up and headed as quickly as he could to the center of the town, where he could find a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all throw tomatoes at me, I would like to thank all of my readers for sticking with me all this way! I love you guys!


	20. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi rushes to get Eren a doctor, but he might just be too late.

Levi made it into the center of town in record time. The snow crunched under his feet and soaked into his shoes, his nose was frozen solid, and he was sure he wasn’t ever going to feel his ears again. 

None of that mattered though.

Levi entered the first open shop he could find, it was a bakery.  
“How are you? Are you interested in-”  
“Do you know where I can find a doctor?” Levi asked seriously, interrupting the rather large woman at the table.  
“Oh, yes, what’s the problem deary?” she asked,  
“My kid is really sick.” Levi breathed, trying to help her understand the urgency of the situation.  
“I see, well, he lives in a home just off of the center street, on the third corner to your right.” she explained.  
“Thank you.” Levi nodded and bowed out of the shop quickly. He turned into the second street to the right of center street, the ground sloshy from all of the carts and people walking through them. He pushed passed a crowd of people around a small group of marketers selling some sort of drink. He passed by three corners and found himself at a door with a red cross hanging above it.  
“It’s obvious enough.” Levi muttered, glad he hadn’t gotten lost. He ran up the steps and knocked on the door loudly, then not waiting for someone to come to the door he walked inside, running right into a flustered nurse.  
“Excuse you!” she huffed. She was probably no older than Eren would be if he were his normal age.  
“I need a doctor.” Levi said abruptly, regaining his composure.  
“I don’t see anything wrong with you besides the fact that you’re rude and rather short.” The girl replied snidely.  
“Not for me.” Levi’s patience was wearing thin, “where is the doctor for this establishment?” he asked a little more forcefully.  
“I’ll get him, just hold your horses.” she muttered angrily.  
Levi watched as she stormed down the hall and into a room. Levi waited where he was, he didn’t want to get on the doctor’s bad side as well. 

Levi was relieved when he saw that it was the same doctor who had taken care of his arm and ankle.  
“You’re back again? You don’t seem to have anything wrong with you….” He looked Levi over, “I can assume you’re here for someone else. Is it that kid you were with?” the doctor asked.  
“Very perceptive.”  
“Come with me.” The doctor ordered, leading Levi into the back of the room.  
“What are his symptoms?” The doctor asked as Levi followed him into a small room, where he began to pack some different objects and medicines in a bag.  
“High fever, very sudden. He keeps saying he doesn’t feel well, but he won’t specify what it is.” Levi informed, it wasn’t a lot of information to work with, that was for sure.  
“Very sudden you say? Nothing is ever immediate. What was he like before you found out he had a fever?” The doctor asked.  
“He was a little slow, he slept in, he would say it was cold.. then it was too hot. He acted tired, almost lethargic.” Levi explained as the doctor exited the back door of the building and got into a carriage the nurse had prepared.  
“Get in.” The doctor ordered, Levi complied quickly.  
“So.. you left him alone in that condition?” The doctor asked skeptically.  
“No.. I left him with Joanne. She came to drop something off for us, luckily for me.” Levi informed as the doctor whipped his horse forward and sped through the street.  
“I won’t be able to tell before I get there, but from what you have described it sounds like what small children around his age occasionally catch, we call it Flash Fever.” He explained roughly.  
“What does that mean? What happens?” Levi asked, a little afraid for his answer.  
“You don’t know about Flash Fever? Interesting. Well, most kids who catch it die within the first 24 hours, but we’ve got something to treat it now, so hopefully we can get his fever to break.” The doctor replied solemnly.  
Levi gripped his seat a little harder than he meant to.  
Would Eren actually die? 

When they arrived the doctor rushed into the house. Joanne moved out of his way quickly and he began to inspect Eren. Levi hovered over in the corner, trying not to let his worry show on his face.  
“You look like you’re ill too.” Joanne murmured when she walked over to where Levi stood.  
“I’m not.” Levi replied bluntly, then turned to Joanne, “thank you for helping out and watching over Eren. I appreciate it.” Levi added.  
“Anytime, I’m glad that I could be of some service to you.” Joanne smiled slightly, “I’ve got to go now, I’ve got my store to watch over, I hope nothing has happened while I’ve been gone!” she waved and left quickly.  
Levi watched her leave, then headed back into the main room cautiously. The doctor was trying to get Eren to take medicine, but he was refusing with all the energy left in his body.  
“You have to take it, kid, if you want to get better.” The Doctor coaxed with no success.  
“Hey, come over here, he’s more likely to take it if you tell him to.” The doctor ordered.  
Levi was by Eren’s side in an instant.  
“Eren.. you gotta take the medicine.”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’ll make me feel worse!” Eren protested weakly.  
Levi knew that it was because Eren thought the medicine would be like Hanji’s ‘medicine’.  
Levi turned to the doctor,  
“What would happen to me if I took this medicine.”  
“Nothing, you’ll just get a little drowsy, but it won’t have a very strong affect on you because you’re an adult.” he replied, understanding what Levi was going to do.  
“Eren.” Levi turned back to his brown-haired brat.  
Eren responded by blinking.  
“I’ll take the medicine with you, okay? If we take it together, it’ll work better, in fact… it’ll help you feel better too. I promise.” Levi assured, pouring a second dose on a different spoon to show that he was serious.  
Eren seemed to be encouraged by this motion, and took his spoon.  
“Ready?”  
Eren nodded.  
“On three, okay? One.. two..” Levi put the spoon in his mouth, and pushed Eren’s spoon into Eren’s mouth. Eren choked for a moment, but seeing that Levi had also taken a dose helped him swallow his medication.  
“Swallowed it?” Levi asked, taking the spoon out of his mouth and gagging while Eren wasn’t looking. Levi took the spoon away from Eren and turned to the doctor, who was packing up his bag again.  
“Alright, theres nothing else I can do. That dose of medication is all that can help him.” the doctor informed all too casually for Levi.  
“Is there anything I can do to help?”  
“All you can really do is help him feel more comfortable by keeping a cold cloth on his head, make sure and give him something sweet if he gets hungry, and make sure you stay with him until his fever breaks. He’s either going to make it through today and his fever will break, or he’s going to die overnight. His chances at survival at this point are about fifty-fifty. That’s just the harsh reality. I’m sorry.” The doctor walked out of the house without another word.  
Levi stood there for several moments, unsure how to calculate what he had just heard. It would be just his luck and Eren would die.  
The thought struck him so hard Levi suddenly needed to sit down. Resisting the urge he walked over into the main room and sat down next to where Eren slept. Levi’s whole body seemed to shake uncontrollably. He didn’t want Eren to die, he had invested so much in this, and he loved Eren too much. 

In order to distract himself from his own fears, Levi made sure to be at Eren’s beck and call. He was replacing Eren’s cold cloth every hour, and whenever Eren woke up Levi was there to comfort him. Levi grew more and more sick to the stomach as time passed, and Eren woke up fewer and fewer times.  
By nightfall Eren had stopped waking up altogether. His breathing was hoarse, and his temperature was so hot that Levi could feel it without even touching Eren’s forehead.  
Levi was startled by a sudden knock at the door. Standing up, he made his way to answer it.  
On the other side was Joanne,  
“What are you doing back here?” Levi asked a little more harshly than he had intended. Joanne just smiled sadly,  
“He’s not doing well, is he?” She walked in the door and took special care to take off her shoes.  
“Sorry.” Levi mumbled.  
“I made you a soup, I was hoping he would be feeling better…” Joanne glanced into the living room where Eren lay on the couch.  
“Did the doctor tell you what he had?” She asked.  
“He said he had something called Flash Fever.” Levi explained as he watched Joanne set down her small pot of soup over the still warm stove.  
She dropped the spoon she had been using to stir the soup right into the pot.  
“What?” she stammered, her voice catching.  
Levi just looked at her, not sure how to register her reaction.  
“Then… oh I’m so sorry…” she murmured, suddenly turning back to her soup.  
“What?” Levi asked.  
“Nothing, I hope he makes it.” she mumbled.  
Levi decided not to press it.  
“Thanks for the soup anyway, although I’m not that hungry if you want honesty.” Levi muttered, walking back to where Eren lay. Levi set his hand on Eren’s head, it was so hot the cloth hadn’t even stayed cold for more than 15 minutes. Levi took the cloth off Eren’s forehead and replaced it with a freezing cold cloth that he had stored outside. 

“So… how are you two related?” Joanne asked as she handed Levi a bowl of hot soup. He took it, but didn’t eat.  
“Uhm…” Levi thought for a while how he should explain. It wasn’t exactly a normal situation.  
“You don’t have to answer, I understand if it’s uncomfortable for you.” she murmured.  
“Oh no, it’s nothing like that. We’re not related by blood.”  
Joanne glanced over at Levi, she looked a little astonished.  
“Who’s is he?”  
“He doesn’t have any available family to go to… so I was asked to take care of him…” Levi trailed off as he watched Eren’s chest rise and fall slowly.  
“How are you connected then?”  
“I was ordered by the court to take care of him because he’s a danger to society.” Levi rumbled.  
“A danger? A little kid like him?” Joanne shook her head, “well, he isn’t going to be a danger anymore.”  
“Will you stop saying that?” Levi burst suddenly.  
Joanne jumped, then looked down.  
“Sorry. I’ll leave the pot with you, just bring it back when you’re done with it.” she spun around and started to put her shoes on clumsily.  
“Just explain yourself and everyone can avoid confusion.” Levi muttered, annoyed.  
Joanne opened the door,  
“My son died from this exact same illness, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get emotional, but he looked a lot like your kid, and I couldn’t help but feel attached to him, but I’ve gone and screwed up again. I’m sorry for being so intrusive.” Joanne closed the door behind her and walked down the steps and out into the snow-covered streets. 

Levi stumbled back to where Eren slept and sat down next to Eren. Levi’s gut wrenched painfully, the dark night adding to the emptiness he felt.  
He checked Eren’s forehead again, it was even worse.  
Levi realized what he was so afraid of now, He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want Eren to leave him by himself. He couldn’t bear to feel that weight again, why had he let himself get so attached to Eren? He had known the consequences of this, but even so, he could not regret it.  
He loved Eren. With all of his being. He even thought back on that brash teenager with an anger problem and found himself smiling slightly. He was an idiot of a kid, but Eren was Levi’s idiot. 

The night was growing extremely late, Levi was sure that it would be dawn in a few hours at least. His eyes felt heavy, but his heart wouldn’t stop pounding. Eren’s fever had yet to break, and it was still getting worse, but Eren had not stopped fighting. His breathing had become extremely shallow, so much so that Levi sometimes had to put his ear next to Eren’s mouth and nose to make sure he was still breathing.  
Finally, in a moment of silence Levi was sure that he was gone. He couldn’t pick up Eren’s breath.  
“Eren.. Eren please.” Levi begged in a barely controlled whisper, he felt that heavy feeling he had felt flying through the forest and passing the corpses of his squad. The feeling he felt every time some close to him disappeared. Why?  
“m-mommy….”  
Levi froze, he looked down and saw Eren’s eyes barely peeked open.  
“yes? What is it? What do you need?” Levi asked, a wave of relief pouring over him, he wasn’t gone yet.  
“can you give me a kiss goodnight?” Eren whispered, most of the words were lost they were so quiet, but Levi knew what he was saying.  
Levi gazed at Eren intensely as Eren slipped away again.  
Levi leaned forward, pulled Eren’s hair back, and kissed Eren’s fevered forehead softly.  
“Sleep well, Eren. I love you.” Levi murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away* I Love you guys! Thank you for reading and being so supportive of my writing! I love all of your comments, you have no idea how much they make my day!


	21. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren recovers and Levi cleans... in his cleaning Levi finds something he didn't expect.

The dawn sunlight poured through the window as morning arrived into the silent room. Levi could barely keep his eyes open, he leaned against the couch and stared at the glimmering coals. Eren’s fever had broken an hour or two earlier, but Levi was too worried that Eren would fall back into a fever, so he hadn’t left Eren’s side.  
Levi felt his head fall, and he jerked it back as he regained consciousness.  
He had spent weeks without more than a couple hours of sleep, but one night awake with a pounding heart and the fear that Eren would die had completely exhausted him.  
The light gave a grey sheen to the room, making everything seem flat and one-dimensional.  
The wooden structure of the house creaked, and the wind blew through the gap under the front and side doors, but Levi couldn’t hear them.  
All he could hear was Eren’s breathing.  
All he cared about was Eren’s breathing.  
One thing rang clear in his mind: Eren had survived the night, and he would live.  
There was a sort of lightness on Levi’s shoulders that he had never felt before.  
Eren would live. 

Levi wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, but a small nudging on his neck roused him. He took a deep breath and his eyes flew open. He jerked his head up and looked into the fireplace, the fire was completely out, and the light shining in the room told levi that it was late morning.  
“Mommy…Mommy I’m hungry.”  
Levi turned around to face two green-blue eyes and a mop of messed up hair.  
“What do you want to eat, Eren?” Levi asked, feeling a happiness and relief wash over him at the sound of Eren’s voice.  
“I want some bread.” Eren replied, his voice was still raspy, but it sounded much more energetic than the day before.  
“What? Not pancakes?” Levi joked as he stood up shakily.  
“nu-uh.” Eren shook his head slowly.  
“Alright, you just stay there and rest, I’ll bring you a piece of bread that Joanne brought over, okay?” Levi informed as he headed into the kitchen.  
When he returned Eren took the piece of bread eagerly and began to nibble at it.  
“You’re eating it like a bird.” Levi commented.  
“I don’t want to make my tummy hurt.” Eren explained.  
Levi nodded,  
“Alright, I understand.” Levi sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch again as Eren sat up to eat.  
Levi felt his eyes droop again, he would have probably fallen unconscious again had it not been for the sudden weight on his head.  
“Eren.. what are you doing?” Levi grumbled, the small child’s fingers working through Levi’s hair.  
“Your hair is fluffy.” Eren mumbled.  
“Fluffy?” Levi snorted, that was a new one, “what makes it fluffy?”  
“I don’t know.” Eren admitted, “you put your hands in my hair all the time.” Eren added sleepily.  
Eren ended up resting his head on the back of Levi’s neck.  
“Eren… do you want to go to sleep in your own bed instead of that couch? It’ll be more comfortable.” Levi suggested.  
Eren didn’t reply, he was already half asleep again. Levi was just glad that Eren seemed to be on the mend. The doctor had said it was a rather short-lived illness if the fever broke, so Eren would probably be back to normal by tomorrow.  
Levi stood up and propped Eren up on his back. Eren’s head lolled onto Levi’s shoulder as he was carried away from the couch.  
Levi made the trip up the stairs with relative ease, it was the first time that he had been able to climb the stairs without hobbling or stopping midway up the steps.  
Once on the top floor Levi opened Eren’s room up and lay him in his bed. Eren curled up in the blankets and made himself comfortable. 

Levi didn’t have anything better to do with his time than clean at that point, so Levi tied his bandana’s on. One over his head and one around his neck. He probably wouldn’t need to use the one for his mouth, it wasn’t too dusty in the house.  
Levi wandered about the house, targeting the filth in every corner and crack. It was somehow reassuring to him to have complete control over the cleanliness of the house.  
Levi tried his best to be silent as he cleaned, and he tried to work around Eren’s room so that Eren could sleep as long as possible without disturbance. After a while of cleaning and re-cleaning the rooms, Levi knew he would have to clean Eren’s room. He opened the door slowly and closed it behind him softly.  
Eren didn’t budge.  
Levi began to work through Eren’s room quietly, he collected all of the clothes that needed to be washed, and dusted down the whole room down from stem to stern. Levi moved to Eren’s bed and paused over Eren’s sleeping form. He brushed his fingers through Eren’s hair absently, then moved to cleaning under Eren’s bed. Levi saw a box underneath the bed that he didn’t remember placing there. It was one of the boxes that they had packed supplies in when they had initially travelled to the house.  
Levi drug the box out from under the bed as quietly as he could, trying his best not to make a sound as he did so. Once the box was out Levi lifted the lid off and looked at the contents.  
It was filled with papers.  
All of the papers were from Levi’s own notepad, but had been ripped out. Levi hadn’t even noticed that many papers had gone missing, Eren must have taken them when Levi hadn’t been paying attention. Levi sat down and leaned against Eren’s bed as he searched through the pages, each decorated with scribbles and pictures.  
The first few pages were not very legible, so Levi set them aside, but as the pages progressed Eren’s writing began to become organized into words and phrases. Finally Levi found one he could read. 

"Levi and Eren" 

That’s all it said, but with it came a poorly drawn picture of two people standing in front of a house.  
The next several pages were very similarly addressed, pictures Eren had drawn of himself with Levi doing things together.  
Levi realized he was smiling before he could stop himself. Levi was sad to see that there was only one page left. He pulled it out and read it. 

"I love Levi’s smile"

accompanying these words was a picture of a stick figure that Levi assumed was himself, with a broad smile across its face.  
Levi sighed, placing all of the pages back carefully in the box and sliding it back under the bed.  
Eren didn’t have to know that Levi had seen his box of drawings. It seemed that among other memories, Eren was remembering how to write as well.   
Levi stood up and was about to head out of Eren’s room when he heard the boy stir. Levi glanced back to see if Eren had woken up.  
“Levi….” Eren mumbled, still asleep.  
Levi stood and waited for Eren to say more.  
“Levi…. why won’t you tell us what’s going on? Levi?” Eren squirmed back and forth with distress as he struggled with his dream. Levi walked back to Eren’s bed and stood over him.  
“Levi Heichou! Levi Heichou please say something!” Eren cried out.  
Levi knelt next to Eren’s bed and leaned against the mattress. Eren scrunched his eyes together and whined out in fear.  
Levi didn’t know what to do, so he hummed. It wasn’t a song. Levi didn’t know any songs, but it was the only thing that he could think to do. So he hummed in different tones, hoping that it would calm Eren.  
It seemed to work, Eren calmed and his face relaxed. Levi gave Eren a sad look and walked out of the room quietly. Levi knew what Eren was dreaming about, and it made him a little sick on the inside.  
“I’m sorry Eren.” Levi muttered as he headed down the stairs. 

The washroom was filled with steam as Levi finished scrubbing the last of Eren’s clothes, he had done his own wash first because he had more clothes to wash than Eren. The dripping pieces of fabric hung haphazardly throughout the room, Levi didn’t want to risk hanging them near the fireplace for fear that they would catch fire and the whole house would go down in flames. They would take quite a while to dry, but Levi didn’t mind as long as they were clean.  
Levi was lost in his cleaning when he heard a thump. It was the thumping of Eren’s soft feet heading down the stairs, Levi would recognize it anywhere.  
Levi turned around and spotted Eren peering into the fogged up room.  
Eren slumped into the room, his blanket dragging behind him.  
“Hey buddy, I thought I told you to rest? You’ll feel better if you sleep.” Levi murmured as Eren crawled into Levi’s lap without speaking.  
“mmmmf.” Eren mumbled into Levi’s shirt,  
“I can’t hear you if you’re talking into my shirt, brat.” Levi pulled Eren’s head back as he said this, looking down into the kid’s eyes.  
Eren looked distressed, which made Levi worry.  
“Hey, are you alright?” Levi asked slowly, wondering what Eren was thinking.  
“I had a scary dream.” Eren stammered.  
“Are you okay now?” Levi asked softly, ruffling Eren’s soft hair.  
“Can I sleep with you? I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Eren begged.  
“It’s not nighttime, I’ve been down here the whole time. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”  
“Too far away.” Eren mumbled quietly, his voice still weak from the fever.  
He reached out his arms, and Levi gave in and picked Eren up. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck as Levi carried Eren into to his room. 

Once in the room Levi set Eren down in the bed,  
“Your blanket is wet from being in the washroom, so let me take it from you and hang it up, okay?” Levi offered.  
Eren grabbed Levi’s arm when Levi tried to walk away with Eren’s blanket.  
“What is it?”  
“Please let me stay with you.” Eren whimpered.  
“Eren, I’m just walking into the next room, I’ll even keep the door open-”  
“Please!” Eren pleaded.  
Levi scooped Eren up off the bed again and carried him over as Levi walked back into the washroom.  
Eren sniffed as Levi headed into the still steamy room.  
After hanging up the blanket one-handed with Eren propped on his hip, Levi turned and looked at Eren, worried about him.  
“Hey, can’t you tell me what you’re thinking? What’s going on up there?” Levi asked as he poked Eren’s forehead.  
“It’s scary.” Eren mumbled hoarsely. 

Levi walked Eren back to his room and sat down in the bed with Eren in his lap. Eren dragged the blankets closer, and Levi wrapped them around his shoulders so they draped over the small toddler.  
“You feel safer now?” Levi asked quietly.  
“mhm” Eren nodded slightly, he had a tired look on his face still.  
“Do you want to sleep, or do you want to tell me what you’re scared of?” Levi asked.  
Eren was silent for so long Levi thought that Eren had fallen asleep.  
Levi would have been fine with this, he was so tired he could barely stay sitting up.  
Just when Levi was about to lay down and sleep, Eren spoke.  
“The Titans.” Eren murmured.  
Levi jumped at the sound of Eren’s quiet voice.  
“What about them?” Levi asked, noticing that Eren referred to them by their name rather than ‘the monsters’.  
“They were a lot scarier than I thought.” he whispered.  
“They are pretty scary.” Levi admitted, hugging Eren tightly.  
“When I think about them, I get mad.” Eren started, looking up at Levi, “Then I get sad.” Eren paused for a second, “then all I can think about is that I’ll be safe if you protect me.” Eren finished.  
Levi nodded,  
“You’ll be safe, I promise, I’ll protect you no matter what.”  
“Okay.” Eren smiled up at Levi, the first smile Eren had cracked since he had gotten sick.  
Levi smiled right back.  
Levi knew it was against his personality to make promises so easily, but for Eren Levi would promise anything. 

Eren fell asleep quickly, his head thumping against Levi’s chest as he collapsed into unconsciousness.  
Levi sighed, wishing that everything could just stay the way that it was right now, but he knew that Hanji would be back, and Hanji wasn’t one to fail twice. Levi, with all of his strength and all of his expertise could not stop the inevitable.  
That wouldn’t stop him from continuing down the path he had chosen. He would protect Eren and love Eren regardless of whether Eren would remember or not, he had sealed that promise with a kiss, and he didn’t plan on breaking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really considered pulling the April Fools thing on you guys and waiting until tomorrow to post, but I decided I was already a terrible person and I wouldn't dare do that for fear of being murdered by those people closer to my house....
> 
> In any case, thank you all for reading! You guys are the greatest! I loved all of your comments on my last chapter. I know this sounds terrible, but most of them made me laugh so hard I had to excuse myself from my class.


	22. Bread rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is driven mad by Eren's energetic antics, but Levi can't help but enjoy it.

It took three days for Eren to fully recover, but the on the last day it was a struggle to keep him inside.  
“Please can we go outside?”  
“No.”  
“Please?”  
“no.”  
“Pretty please?” Eren begged  
“Making the please look nicer doesn’t change my answer.” Levi sighed, it would be another wave of pesters before Eren would give up. The sniffling child loved going outside way too much and Levi had to relent to the fact that he had spoiled Eren completely. 

“Eren how about we do something different today?” Levi suggested as Eren made another round around the house, his blanket streaming behind him.  
“Like what?” Eren asked, halting mid-sprint.  
“Why don’t we make something for Joanne, since she brought us over all those nice pieces of bread, hmm?” Levi proposed.  
“I like her bread!” Eren smiled.  
“Yeah, it’s well made. So we should do something nice back, okay?” Levi continued.  
“Let’s make her bread too!” Eren yelled, running around in circles.  
Levi sighed, all of this pent up energy was hard to handle.  
“Alright, do you want to help me make bread?” Levi asked.  
“MHM!” Eren nodded vigorously, running off once again.  
“Wash your hands on your way back!” Levi called as he headed down into the basement. 

Once all of the necessary ingredients were set out across the table Eren returned.  
“I’ve washed my hands! See! See!” Eren shoved his hands into Levi’s face. Levi put Eren’s hands down,  
“Very good, now why don’t you grab one of the pans in the bottom drawers?”  
Eren sped around the corner and disappeared. Levi heard the crash of toppling pans and bowls and immediately regretted sending Eren alone.  
“I’ve got one!” Eren called, coming back around the corner, a bowl on his head.  
“Eren…” Levi shook his head and walked over to where Eren stood and lifted the bowl off of the kid’s head.  
“You won’t be able to see if you keep that on!” Levi snorted as he took the pan from Eren’s hand.  
Eren nodded and followed Levi to the table.  
“Here ya go buddy.” Levi said as he hefted Eren onto the table so he could be a better help while they mixed the ingredients.  
“All right Eren, what kind of bread should we make?” Levi asked, glancing over at the distracted child.  
“Sweet bread!” Eren exclaimed.  
“Cinnamon?” Levi asked.  
“With frosting!” Eren exclaimed.  
“Alright, alright.” Levi sighed, frosting would be even more of a mess, but Eren seemed to be fully invested now. 

Levi stoked the fire to help the butter melt faster.  
“Is it ready yet?” Eren asked, jumping up and down excitedly, “Is it ready yet? Is it ready yet? Is it-”  
“No. Eren. It isn’t ready yet. We just started.” Levi sighed, regretting deciding to do this in the first place. Eren ran off again, probably to fly his cape around the house and up and down the stairs again. He had even gotten into the terrible habit of sliding down the railing, and Levi didn’t think it was very safe at all.  
Levi began to stir the first of the ingredients into the pot Eren had fetched for him, making sure that none of the egg shells ended up in the pot.  
Eren appeared at Levi’s side right then,  
“Ooooooh! Lemme stir lemme stir!” He yelled loudly, pulling at Levi’s shirt. Levi lifted Eren up onto the chair and handed Eren the spoon,  
“Now you need to stir really slow, okay? No spilling.” Levi ordered.  
Eren nodded, his head jittering and his hands eager to begin. Levi let go of the spoon and Eren whipped it into the bowl, splashing the contents right into Levi’s face. Levi just pursed his lips and looked at Eren,  
“Stir slowly. Don’t make a mess.” Levi murmured callously.  
“You look funny, Mommy!” Eren laughed,  
“It’s because I have a mess of eggs, flour, butter, and milk on my face, Eren.” Levi replied shortly.  
“I’ll get a rag to clean it up!” Eren offered, dashing away from the bowl, his blanket-cloak catching on the bowl and bringing it down with him. Levi lunged forward and caught the bowl just before it fell on the ground.  
The spoon ended up in his hair.  
“Why don’t you get a new spoon while you’re at it too, Eren?” Levi called toward the kitchen area.  
Levi stood up slowly and placed the bowl back on the table, a safe distance from the edge.  
“Levi….” Eren whispered.  
Levi looked around, the kid was nowhere to be seen.  
“What is it, Eren?”  
“Levi…”  
“Eren, stop messing around.” Levi stepped forward and turned into the kitchen, to have a small white pile of dust jump onto his leg.  
“raaaar!” Eren growled playfully, his whole body covered in flour.  
“I’m never sending you to do errands again.” Levi muttered under his breath.  
The white moving flour boy clung to Levi’s leg and refused to release it.  
“Eren, let go.”  
“I am a ghost! You can’t see me!” He crowed.  
“This flour ghost needs to help Levi with the bread, not make a mess!” Levi growled threateningly.  
“Okay..” Eren seemed to get the message then, and sat on the table patiently as Levi began to stir the the mixture again.  
The peace wouldn’t last long. 

“Eren, instead of tracking flour all over the house, why don’t you punch this dough for me while I get the fire warmed up?” Levi instructed.  
“What did the dough ever do to me?” Eren asked as he returned to the table, his face still starchy white from the flour.  
“Nothing, it’s what you’re supposed to do so it can grow up to be a loaf of cinnamon bread.” Levi breathed, at his wits end.  
“Like this?” Eren asked, slapping his hands down on the dough.  
“Yeah, do that. Just don’t do anything else. Got it?” Levi ordered.  
“Yes sir!” Eren laughed and began to whack his hands into the dough. 

Levi finished getting the fire prepped and returned to where Eren should have been. The dough had been thoroughly pounded, and Levi put this into the pan and covered it so it could rise.  
“Eren? Eren where are you?” Levi moaned, this wasn’t good. If the brat wasn’t running around the house, there was only one other place he could be. Levi brushed the now dried goop off his face and went outside. There was a large pile of snow just below the roof. Levi looked up and saw Eren on top of the roof.  
“Eren, what the heck are you doing up there? I didn’t say you could do that!” Levi called up, distressed at Eren’s very obvious disobedience.  
“I made a slide!” Eren called back, ignoring Levi’s comment.  
Levi glanced down at the small pile of snow and knew very quickly that the snow would not be connecting with the roof.  
“Eren, don’t do that, get down from there, it isn’t safe!” Levi yelled, walking toward the roof.  
“Okay! I’m coming down!” Eren laughed, sliding down the roof, the ice creating the perfect slide down. Levi ran underneath and caught Eren, his small weight coming fast and throwing Levi right into the snow.  
“That was fun!” Eren exclaimed, “can we go again?” he asked.  
“No. We’re going inside. No going outside. You’re going to be taking a bath. No complaining. You disobeyed me, Eren.” Levi growled.  
“But Mommy…”  
“No. Nope. You’ve been crazy all day, I think you need to take a moment and calm down, you understand me?” Levi stood up and carried Eren back inside.  
“I don’t want to take a bath! I don’t want to! I don’t want to! Please! I’ll be good!”  
“It’s not a punishment! You’re just dirty, Eren!” Levi insisted, holding the struggling child in his arms.  
“No! No! No! No!” Eren cried.  
“Eren, please don’t do this.” Levi sighed, setting him down in the washroom and filling up the large tub to wash Eren with.  
“But you always scrub really hard.” Eren sniffed.  
“I’ll be careful this time, okay?” Levi promised.  
“Okay.” Eren mumbled as Levi prepared a cloth and helped Eren out of his filthy clothes.  
Levi began to wipe away the layer of flour and dirt from Eren’s face, revealing Eren’s soft skin and brown hair again.  
“There he is, my lovable little brat appears again!” Levi smiled as he set aside yet another filthy towel. He didn’t want to wait to heat water for Eren, so washing him with soapy clothes and dumping little bits of colder water on Eren was the only other option.  
“Here, why don’t you clean my face, hmmm?” Levi handed Eren a clean cloth and Eren eagerly began to wipe Levi’s face.  
“You’re squeaky clean now!” Eren smiled after wiping off Levi’s face for the eighth time.  
“How am I squeaky, Eren?” Levi asked.  
“Like this!” Eren giggled, wiping the cloth against Levi’s face again, this time accompanied with Eren’s simple ‘squeaking’ sound effects.  
“Alright you little twerp, run upstairs and put some clean clothes on, then we’re going to put the bread in the oven.” Levi informed, wrapping a larger towel around Eren and sending him out of the washroom. 

It took Levi the rest of the afternoon and the entire cooking duration of the cinnamon bread to clean the kitchen and the rest of the house. The flour was in places that Levi hadn’t even realized Eren could get to.  
“How did the flour get on the ceiling, Eren?” Levi asked curiously.  
“I dunno.” Eren shrugged, his legs swinging as he waited for the bread impatiently.  
“I think it’s done, Eren, what do you think?” Levi asked as he pulled the oven tray out of the fire pit. The Bread was toasted on the outside, and it smelled well cooked.  
“Can we have some? Please?” Eren begged.  
“No, sorry kiddo, this is for Joanne, remember?” Levi reminded. Eren looked downcast, but then looked up,  
“Do we get to deliver it?”  
“We sure will, why don’t you get your shoes and coat and we’ll head to her house, okay?”  
Levi wrapped up the bread while Eren got ready, and soon they were out the door.  
“Don’t go crazy, alright? You only just got better, you know.” Levi advised.  
“mhm!” Eren nodded as he hopped through the snowfields nevertheless, jumping into every pile of snow he could find.  
Levi rolled his eyes, but inside he was glad to see his little idiot so happy and so full of energy again, even if it was frustrating on occasion. 

The main street was crowded with people, the nice day providing the opportunity for many to venture out of their homes and to purchase much needed food.  
“Eren, take my hand, I don’t want you to get lost.” Levi urged. Eren grabbed Levi’s hand immediately, his small fingers curling into Levi’s.  
The crowds seemed to merge in on Levi, and Eren couldn’t keep up with Levi’s stride, so Levi pulled Eren off the ground by his arm and propped him on his side.  
“There, this is better, don’t you think?” Levi smiled at Eren, who nodded and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck to help balance.  
Levi felt like there were people watching him, but because of the crowds he brushed it off, it was irrelevant to feel that kind of fear, he could handle things himself it anything happened.  
Upon arrival at Joanne’s store, Levi lifted Eren up so he could ring the small entrance bell. Once inside they waited at the front of the full shop until Joanne finally puffed to the front desk. She looked around, then spotted Eren and Levi. A broad smile crossed her face,  
“You made it!” She cried out, stepping around the desk and rushing forward. Eren seemed to have conquered his fear of Joanne completely, because he reached out and let her pick him out of Levi’s arms. She swung him around and nuzzled him.  
“I’m so glad you’re better you cute little man!” she hummed happily.  
“We made you bread!” Eren exclaimed in equal excitement as she set him down.  
Joanne looked up, and Levi handed the sad looking loaf to her.  
“We’re not nearly as good as you, but I figured we owed it to you to thank you in some way.” Levi shrugged.  
“Did you help that grumpy old man make this bread?” Joanne asked Eren.  
“Yeah! Me and Mommy made it! I got all covered in white stuff and he had to clean me up!” Eren exclaimed.  
Joanne looked up at Levi,  
“Thanks for the bread, I’m sure it will taste great!” She smiled, “thank you for bringing him over too, he’s so cute.” she sighed.  
“Yeah…” before Levi could start his apology for snapping at the woman, she stopped him,  
“and it’s alright about before, I understand. Just know that you can come over if ever you’re in trouble, or if you want to have some dinner! You’re welcome in my home any time!” she smiled as Levi scooped Eren up and headed toward the door.  
“Thank you for the offer, you have been a huge help. I’m sure Eren wouldn’t mind if we took you up on that sometime soon.” Levi replied.  
“Yes! We’ll be back soon! I promise!” Eren chimed in, smiling brilliantly.  
Joanne nodded and waved as they exited the shop. 

Levi was almost asleep when Eren crawled into the bed with him.  
“You lasted a bit longer this time, brat.” Levi mumbled.  
“I like sharing a bed more.” Eren replied as he snuggled up to Levi’s side.  
“I don’t mind, as long as you aren’t jumping all over me in the morning.” Levi murmured as his eyes drooped again.  
“but you take so long to wake up.” Eren complained as he too started to drift off.  
Levi sighed and turned around, hugging Eren,  
“It’s because a certain little twerp keeps me on my toes all day and all night.” Levi snorted as he ruffled Eren’s hair.  
Eren giggled softly as he resisted Levi’s hair rufflings. As soon as Eren had calmed down, he looked over at Levi hopefully,  
“Mommy?”  
“Yes?”  
“Will you kiss me goodnight?”  
Before Eren could turn around again, Levi reached over and pulled Eren's hair up and kissed his forehead softly.  
“Goodnight, Eren.” Levi murmured.  
A broad smile appeared across Eren’s face as he jumped into Levi’s chest and hugged Levi’s neck,  
“Goodnight Levi, I love you!” He whispered, kissing Levi’s face.  
Levi fell asleep contentedly after that.

But his sleep was short lived. Levi woke to the choking smell of burning wood and a haze of smoke in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading and dealing with all of my crap! You guys are the best!


	23. Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is forced to face his ultimate fear.

Levi flipped out of the bed groggily, still half asleep. The floor hit him harder than he expected and knocked the air right out of his lungs. He pushed himself off the hardwood floor and stood up. The smoke was so thick he began to cough almost immediately. Levi crouched back down nearer to the floor to avoid the black haze and crawled toward the door. He could hear the roar of the fire just outside. The flames flicked under the door like wicked fingers reaching. The flicks of fire lit up the room in small spurts. Levi turned back around quickly and searched for Eren.  
Eren was still sound asleep on the bed.  
In that moment Levi was very grateful that Eren had not gotten over sleeping with Levi, because that would mean that he would still be up in the second floor, which was most likely engulfed in flames.  
Levi quickly scooped the child up, waking him quickly.  
“Levi- what’s going on?” he mumbled sleepily.  
“We’re going outside, okay?” Levi informed calmly.  
“But it’s still dark.” Eren complained, still half asleep. Levi started to cough uncontrollably, and tried to duck down lower. Eren struggled in Levi’s grasp, tugging at the blankets that Levi had wrapped around him.  
“Levi… I’m tired.” Eren complained.  
“You just keep sleeping then.” Levi replied gruffly.  
He began to cough again, his throat becoming inflamed for the smoke. Levi choked on the thick smoke and the terrible smell. The wood screamed as it fizzled and burned. Levi turned around several times, how could he get out? How would he get out? The only exit was in flames… there was no other way it seemed.  
Levi found himself staring out the window, he would have to break it.  
He set Eren back down on the bed and went to the window, pressing his fingers into the glass. It was loosely placed into the wall, it would break easily.  
Levi slammed his bare foot into the window and the glass shattered, cutting his foot up with it. Levi pulled his foot back and set it down. He punched out the remaining shards and cleared a hole wide enough to escape through. He began to have a coughing fit again, the smoke was going to his head and he wasn’t getting enough oxygen. He grabbed Eren and hauled himself out of the window and onto the ground outside the house, gasping for air.  
The house was hidden in a cloud of dark black smoke, and fire spewed out of the the windows and engulfed the opposite end of the house.  
“Mommy.. what’s going on? Why is it so bright?” Eren mumbled as he pulled the blanket over his face.  
“Shh.. it’s okay. It’s just…” Levi trailed off, there was nothing to help him explain what was going on, it was beyond his own explanation as well.  
Levi stared at the flames, unsure of what to do.  
He hefted Eren off the ground and started walking toward the stairs leading into the town, but before he made it to the steps he heard yelling.  
“He broke the window! He got out!”  
“Do you think he has the brat with him?”  
“There’s no way he would leave without him!”  
“Find them! We can’t leave without that kid!”  
Levi started moving faster, his bare feet freezing in the snow as he skidded down the steps. Half-way down he slipped and flipped backwards, landing loudly on his back.  
“He’s on the stairs!” A man’s voice yelled. Levi stood back up, but three pairs of steps were already following him.  
Eren was mostly awake now,  
“Mommy, what’s going on? Mommy?” He asked, desperation rising in his voice.  
“Just close your eyes, it’s nothing.”  
The figures were surrounding them quicker than Levi could escape them, and if he wanted to stand a chance against them he would need to set Eren down. They were on a different level from the people he had met before, and much more set on Eren.  
“Who are you?” Levi yelled out as he felt himself being backed into a corner, the freezing snow numbing his feet so completely that he was sure they were just blocks of ice.  
“Do you have the brat?” A man called out, the flames from the house lighting their silhouettes but hiding their faces.  
Levi felt his back hit the cold stone wall of the staircase. He was completely cornered, but this would work in his favor.  
“Eren… Eren, stay here, okay?” Levi murmured as he set Eren down.  
Eren was fully awake now, and shivering.  
“Levi.. what’s going on?” Eren asked, his voice quivering in the dark.  
“Don’t worry Eren, I’ll protect you. Don’t worry.”  
“I’m scared.” Eren whispered, clutching Levi’s pants.  
“The kid’s right next to him!” one of the men yelled.  
“Is he too close?” Another asked.  
“I can’t tell!”  
“Separate them!” the man ordered.  
Levi scooted Eren behind him and held out his fists,  
“If you lay a finger on him I’ll rip you to shreds, and I’ll take my time with it too.” Levi growled.  
“That kind of violence won’t be necessary,” the man approaching Levi muttered darkly.  
“Oh?” Levi clenched his fists angrily. They had burned the house down, and now they were trying to take Eren? Why?  
“What’s your business with him?” Levi asked slowly.  
“We’re here for the kid who can’t die.” the man muttered.  
“He’s not yours to take.” Levi spat.  
“I think that if you go down, then he’s free pickings.” The man growled as he came closer. He was still a black shadow on the snowfield.  
“If you think that I’m that easy to drop, you’ve got another thing coming.” Levi hissed.  
“Oh, I don’t intend on fighting you.” The man laughed evilly.  
Levi flinched, what did this man take him for?  
“Mommy, please. I’m scared, don’t leave.” Eren begged, hugging Levi’s leg.  
“Don’t worry, Eren, I’ll protect you.” Levi murmured, “let’s play hide and seek, okay?” Levi whispered.  
“O-okay.” Eren mumbled, holding his blanket around his shoulders.  
“When I start counting, you run and hide, okay? Don’t come out until I find you, okay?” Levi instructed quietly.  
“Mhm” Eren nodded.  
“Are you ready?” Levi asked, knowing that it was best to send Eren away while he distracted the three men.  
“Yes.” Eren shivered.  
Levi suddenly kicked a drift of snow into the air,  
“He’s trying to make a break for it!” They yelled.  
“One!” Levi yelled, holding The bundle of blankets as if it were Eren while Eren slipped away past the posts for the horses.  
“Two!”  
The men were on top of Levi, but Levi ducked out of the way. They grabbed at the edge of the blanket and jerked it out of Levi’s hands.  
“I’ve got him!” one of the men yelled, pulling the blanket toward his own body, Levi kicked him in the face with his frozen foot.  
“It’s empty!” The leader yelled, pushing the two men away and approaching Levi, “Where’s the boy?” He yelled.  
“I’ll never let you find him.” Levi spat in the man’s face.  
“Pitiful.” The man wiped the spit off his face.  
Levi’s blood suddenly ran cold, he heard the click of a gun cocking.  
“Search for the boy!” The man ordered. “You’re in the way,” he growled at Levi, pointing the gun at Levi.  
“Eren! Run away! Get as far away from here as possible!” Levi yelled as he turned, slipping in the snow. The man shot, and Levi felt the side of his body get thrown into the wall by the impact.  
As Levi blacked out his heart dropped at the sound of a scream,  
“LEVI!!!!!!” Eren’s scream echoed across the courtyard and rang in Levi’s ears as he fell into darkness. 

When Levi woke he heard more than just one scream, it was the screams of hundreds of people. Levi jerked awake, gripping his shoulder as it throbbed from the gunshot. He looked around, the house was still on fire, but it lit a scene in front of his eyes that was so horrific he wished he had stayed asleep.  
The roar of Eren’s titan blared across the town.  
Levi scrambled up,  
“No! NO! NO!” Levi screamed, scrambling to his feet. “Eren! Eren!” He yelled, his throat was shot from the smoke, and his yells cracked and disappeared.  
Levi suddenly remembered that Hanji had left his maneuver gear in the attic of the house.  
“I never wanted to use them.” Levi muttered as he hobbled back up the steps, pressing his hand into his bleeding shoulder.  
His arm could still function, but only just barely.  
“It’ll be enough.” Levi coughed as he approached the collapsing house. It would be suicide to run inside and grab the gear. Levi ran around the side of the house to the window of the attic. There was no fire spewing from the window, and it seemed to be safer. Levi jumped up and grabbed the edge of the low roof and pulled himself onto it’s shingles. He dragged himself toward the window and crawled inside, his arm soaking the snow on the roof with fresh blood.  
Levi hacked and coughed as he stumbled into the smoky attic, the smoke was almost as bad as the fire. He slid his hand across the floor until it bumped into the gear. He grabbed it and quickly made his escape, stumbling out of the window and willingly rolling right off the roof and into a snow drift. 

The gear was on as quickly as Levi could put it on with the help of only one arm, he tried to conserve his other as much as he could so it would still be usable for when he cut Eren out of his titan form. He ran forward, the straps felt strange on his feet without the boots on. He jumped off the edge of the stairs and launched himself into the streets of the town.  
Eren’s titan form was smashing houses and crushing everything he could find, he was a mindless titan.  
Levi flew toward Eren as quickly as he could, pulling out his swords, his shoulder shooting with pain. Levi flew toward Eren’s neck and hooked himself into the nape. He spun forward and slammed into Eren, blood flying everywhere as he did so. Eren screamed loudly, his titan wailing for the pain, but Levi had done a quick job.  
Eren’s body was visible now, and Levi cut it out as quickly as he could, jerking the boy’s body from the titan’s neck and dragging him away from the titan carnage as it toppled to the ground. 

Levi rolled forward as he hit the ground, Eren weighing him down as he tried to make a one handed escape. The ground scraped up his face and his arms, his feet were beyond functioning for the cold. They had landed in a destroyed home in the middle of town. Levi hauled Eren’s body up and leaned it against his, taking in their surroundings to figure out where they were. Levi suddenly felt sick.  
This was Joanne’s shop.  
Levi needed to take Eren away from here as soon as possible, he couldn’t allow Eren to see.  
Levi stood up and hefted Eren’s body onto his back, pulling the boy’s arms over his shoulders to balance.  
Levi made a quick escape out of the house, not bothering to dwell on the blood running down the streets, or the hand that stuck out limply from under the fallen walls of Joanne’s house and shop. Levi dragged Eren to the only place he knew to take him.  
Home. 

As Levi picked Eren back up again he became distinctly aware of Eren’s increased weight and height. It was in this moment that Levi realized that Eren was his normal age. 

Levi shook his head and quickly pulled Eren up the steps and back to the house, which had since collapsed and burned itself out. Levi set Eren against the wall on the top of the steps and wrapped him in the blanket that he had brought out of the house.  
“Eren.. Eren…” Levi choked, brushing the hair out of Eren’s eyes. Levi felt an emptiness fill his whole entire body as he sat down in front of the unconscious Eren. Had Eren forgotten everything as well?  
“So all this time we were preventing you from becoming a titan, when that’s all you had to do to get better?” Levi muttered, clutching his shoulder to stop the bleeding.  
His whole arm was limp, and he couldn’t feel his feet. The maneuver gear felt heavier than normal, and Levi dumped the blade sheaths to help. He kept one sword though, just in case someone came back for Eren.  
He wouldn’t allow anyone to touch Eren. 

When the dawn finally broke over the town, Levi could hear the moans and the cries of the people returning to their destroyed homes and dead loved ones. Levi didn’t care to number or think of those who had died, it was just like any other expedition. Too many people died to bother counting.  
As Levi looked on Eren’s sleeping face he resolved to not tell Eren about Joanne. If Eren remembered anything at all, it would be better if he didn’t know. 

The sun was above the horizon, and the sky was clear. Levi crouched helplessly in front of Eren, wondering if the boy would ever wake up.  
“Eren…” Levi murmured quietly.  
Without warning Eren’s eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, his breath catching.  
Eren’s eyes met Levi’s and froze there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here you are! Thank you again for reading and leaving comments! It's been my pleasure to write this, you have all given me so much confidence!


	24. Crushing Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi didn't think it could get any worse.

“Levi…” Eren whispered after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Levi’s heart sank and he looked at the ground, he felt sick. Had Eren forgotten everything?   
“Levi…” Eren repeated, sitting up slowly, “I thought-”   
Levi looked up from the ground slowly, meeting Eren’s eyes again.   
Eren sat up quickly and grabbed Levi, hugging him tightly and squeezing the air right out of Levi’s lungs.   
“I thought they killed you.” Eren breathed.   
Levi felt his whole body begin to shake for relief. He didn’t care if the brat felt him shake, and he hugged Eren’s large frame with his one good arm.   
“You’re so much harder to hug when you’re like this, brat.” Levi muttered, his voice catching as Eren squeezed him harder.   
“I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot. I’m such an idiot-” Eren stammered.  
“But you’re my idiot, so it doesn’t matter,” Levi intoned softly, feeling his body begin to calm down.   
Eren remembered.  
Eren remembered.  
He remembered everything.   
Eren chuckled suddenly.   
“What?”   
“Nothing, you need something on those feet, it’s cold outside!” Eren exclaimed.   
“I will not have my brat taking care of me like I’m an old man. Besides, you need that blanket more than I do.” Levi smirked.   
Eren seemed to realize that the blanket was the only thing protecting his entire body from the elements.   
He turned red.   
“Where are my clothes?!?” He stumbled, embarrassed.   
“They ripped right off your body when you changed back to normal, idiot.”  
“What do I do?” Eren asked, wrapping the blanket around himself self-consciously.   
“I’ll try and see if I can salvage your clothes from the house, if not we’ll have to find a shop and grab some clothes.”  
“We could go to Joanne’s-”  
“No. No.. she doesn’t have anything in your size, I guarantee it.” Levi interrupted quickly.   
“O-okay.” Eren looked away, “Your shoulder is still bleeding.”  
“I know. It’s okay though, it’s not that bad, and the bullet went right through, so I don’t have to worry about anything except infection.” Levi assured, standing up and heading toward the heap that used to be there house. 

Levi shuffled almost over-delightedly through the muck and debris as he searched to find Eren’s drawers. He didn’t know it was possible to feel like this. He felt happy, happier than he had felt in a long time. Even after he stubbed his toe on the hardwood of Eren’s drawers he continued to smile.   
The drawers were still in tact because of the wood’s thickness and the paint that had been used, it seemed to have been a fire repellant of some sort. Levi jerked open the top drawer where Eren’s pair of larger clothes had been stored. While Eren’s shirt had been seared pretty badly, his pants and boxers were intact.   
“Lucky brat. I bet I’m not nearly as lucky.” Levi sighed aloud, moving out of the debris toward Eren again.   
“I’ve got your pants and underwear.” Levi called.  
“You don’t have to yell it for all to hear!” Eren stammered louder than Levi.   
“Sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Levi smiled, rolling his eyes.   
Eren took the clothes, but his eyes were fixated on Levi.   
Levi glanced at Eren,  
“What?”  
“You still smile..”   
“You said you liked it.” Levi murmured.  
“I still do….” Eren looked away, “ah.. uh…now that I’m back to normal… do I start calling you Captain again?” Eren finished, pulling his clothes on under the blanket.   
Eren threw the blanket at Levi and stood up, buttoning his pants.   
“Call me what you will.” Levi mumbled, sitting down and using the blanket to warm his frozen feet.   
Eren sat down next to Levi, a shadow cast over them from the rising sun.   
“Can I still call you Mom?” Eren whispered so quietly Levi almost didn’t hear him.   
“Of course you can, you are my idiot son after all.” Levi snorted, reaching across his body and pressing Eren’s head down and ruffling the boy’s brown hair with his good arm. 

Levi glanced over to see Eren smiling that same bright and brash smile that his younger body had used on a frequent basis. Eren leaned over and hugged Levi again.  
“Be careful with my shoulder please.” Levi moaned slightly as Eren pressed against the wound. Eren moved his arm down immediately,  
“Sorry.” Eren mumbled, “I love you, Levi. Thank you.” Eren whispered.   
“Thank you for not forgetting.” Levi murmured back.   
“I will never forget you.” Eren promised, helping Levi to stand back up again.   
“You better not, brat, because I gave you everything I have.” Levi breathed, feeling almost fragile as the larger boy helped him.   
Eren smiled and nodded, no words were needed. 

Levi avoided all of the destroyed parts of town and headed directly to the shoemaker’s house, Harley.   
“Well hello there! You fellows don’t seem to be appropriately dressed for the weather!” He exclaimed as he hustled them inside.   
“Our house burned down.” Levi explained simply.   
“Is that what I was hearing last night?” Harley wondered aloud.   
Eren and Levi exchanged glances.  
“Yes.” Levi finally answered, still unsure if Eren knew what he had done or not.   
“I’ve got some stuff you two can have. It’s old, but it should suit you fine. It might be a bit big on you, sir… where’s the little ‘un today?” Harley asked, directing the question to Levi.   
Levi and Eren both glanced at each other again.   
“ah.. Hanji took him last time she visited.” Eren explained.   
“I see.” Harley nodded, “and what might your name be?” He asked Eren.   
“Eren Jaeger.” Eren replied.   
“You’re Eren too? Interesting..” Harley chuckled as he disappeared into a room.   
“Nice save.” Levi whispered, “but maybe you could have made a name up for yourself?”   
“I couldn’t think of anything, sorry.” Eren replied. 

After Harley had stocked them with shoes, adequate winter clothes (although worn and torn) and some first aid, they left.   
“If things had turned out a little differently, I would have just kept you here… but..” Levi sighed.  
“You have to take me back to Headquarters. I understand. It’s where I’m supposed to be.” Eren finished.   
Levi nodded slowly.   
“How are we going to get there?” Eren asked.   
“I’m guessing we walk?” Levi suggested, “Hanji is the one who had the horse.” he shrugged.   
“We could rent a wagon into the next town…” Eren suggested.   
“I don’t really have any money.” Levi said bluntly, “It was burned.”   
“I have some in my pocket. Just one coin though… do you think they’ll be generous?” Eren asked.   
“I hope so.. I don’t really want to walk in the cold.” Levi sniffed, feeling a cold already settling into his system.   
Eren suddenly burst out laughing, “I’m so sorry for making you go out in the snow with me every day.”   
“No need to apologize, I did what you wanted.”   
“I was out of control.” Eren protested.  
“Yeah, and you were a selfish little brat too.” Levi smirked, punching Eren’s arm with his now wrapped arm.   
“Is your arm feeling a little better?” Eren asked.   
“Much. I’m sure I’ll be fine in a few days. Maybe. I’ll certainly have some bruising for several weeks.” Levi replied.   
“A few days? After being shot in the shoulder?” Eren rolled his eyes.   
“I’m after functionality, not perfection.” Levi rumbled.   
“As long as you don’t get yourself hurt.” Eren shrugged.   
“I’ll try my best.” Levi whistled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon arrival at the Headquarters Hanji was all over Eren.   
“Eren! You’re all better! How do you feel? How did it feel to turn back to normal? How did it happen?” she would have continued if it hadn’t been for Levi’s seething glare behind Eren’s back.   
“Uh- I- I’m not sure how it happened, I don’t know what it felt like.. I guess it was just weird.” Eren stammered a reply.   
“Levi?” Hanji turned to Levi, “How did he turn back?” she asked.   
“I think you already know, it’s not necessary to explain.” Levi muttered angrily.   
“Did you guys travel here through the night or something? Stop being so grumpy, Levi.” Hanji tutted.   
“What did happen?” Eren asked, turning to Levi.   
Levi tried to look away from Eren’s gaze, but it was impossible. He had to tell the truth.  
“You turned into a titan.” Levi whispered.   
“I what? I turned- I don’t remember that!” Eren looked afraid, “what did I do?” he asked, his voice shaking.   
“You turned into a titan.” Levi growled.   
“Am I the reason the house burned down?” Eren asked.   
“No.” Levi answered  
“What did I do?” Eren demanded, “I want to know!”   
“Eren..” Hanji set a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay, whatever happened-”  
“No. He’s right. I need to tell him.” Levi relented, that sick feeling returning to his gut.   
“You destroyed a few houses….” Levi paused.   
“Did I… kill anyone?” Eren asked softly.   
“Yes.” Levi replied.   
Hanji went completely silent.   
“Who?” Eren questioned, his voice rising.   
“I don’t know their names, or how many. I do know one of the casualties though.” Levi strained.  
“It was Joanne.. wasn’t it?” Eren breathed silently.   
“Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Levi muttered.   
Eren sat down right in the middle of the courtyard. He held his hands out in front of himself as if he was too afraid to admit they were his. His eyes were horror struck,   
“I really am a Monster.” Eren quivered, his body shaking.   
“No. It was an accident and you had no control over it.” Levi said firmly, grabbing Eren’s arm and jerking him upward off the ground.   
“Get up! This is not a time to mope! Instead of regretting what happened, all we can do is get up and try to do our best from here on out, okay?” Levi urged.   
Eren nodded, “I’ll try my best.”  
“Don’t steal my line, brat.” Levi sighed, letting go of Eren’s shirt. 

“I hate to interrupt.” Erwin’s voice cut into their conversation as Hanji lead them back inside, “but Eren has just been summoned to the court. The Military Police are here for him right now.” Erwin glanced at Levi,   
“It’s only been a day and a half since you left that town, but whatever Eren did there was discovered quickly, they questioned several people and found out Eren Jaeger was there.” Erwin finished.   
“Wait- they can’t-” Levi protested.   
“They can, and have. We cannot resist them.” Erwin growled. Levi glared at the taller man as he lead Eren away.   
“This is bad.” Hanji whispered, “The military police actually mean business today.” she finished.   
“Is that why you asked so adamantly?” Levi spat.   
“Yes. We already knew what happened.” Hanji replied solemnly.   
“I think I might throw up.” Levi muttered morosely. 

Levi followed Hanji out of the carriage slowly, his heart hurting with every step toward the courthouse.   
“They’re holding him underneath the court area until they collect all of the witnesses. It doesn’t look pretty. Erwin has been trying to get Eren out of it, but no one is budging. Eren killed 15 innocent people and destroyed five homes, I don’t think he’s....” Hanji trailed off.   
“Where’d you get that information?” Levi muttered.   
“I asked the driver. He’s from the Military police.” Hanji whispered.   
“That sounds accurate.” Levi muttered bitterly.   
They walked into the courthouse and stood with the rest of the survey corps.   
Zackly was brooding upon his seat as they settled into their spots. Levi didn’t dare look at Erwin, but his biting fear pulled his head over to the tall man.   
Erwin’s face was dark, but unreadable.   
That only meant one thing, and Levi almost turned and left.   
“You can’t leave.” Hanji whispered harshly as she grabbed his bad shoulder, causing Levi to wince. 

They brought Eren into the room, and the fear on the boy’s face was evident. Levi sought to make eye contact with the boy and still remain unnoticeable. Eren caught Levi’s eye and Levi nodded slightly, this seemed to comfort Eren and they chained him to the post.   
“Now that everyone is here, we will get right to the point.” Zackly began, “Eren Jaeger, the titan shifter held under the survey corps has not only proven to be useless on the field, but has also proven to be a threat to society. Escaping from his higher ups he destroyed an entire town and killed at least 15 people.” Zackly paused as he looked over the next paragraph.   
“That’s not even accurate-” Levi growled under his breath, but Hanji elbowed him. Levi turned away from Hanji, disgusted. He caught Mikasa and Armin’s eyes, they both looked worried, but Mikasa glared at him as soon as she caught his eye. Instead of glaring back Levi looked down, there was nothing to fight about.   
It was his fault for not protecting Eren. None of it would have happened if he had just been diligent.   
“It has been determined that Eren either be handed over to the Military Police, or be sentenced to death.” Zackly announced. Erwin looked down when Levi jerked his head toward his commander. Levi whipped his head back to Eren, who had become completely speechless, his head down. Levi wanted to jump over the railing and run to Eren, not to kick him and put him down, but to release him and take him away. Eren thought it was his own fault when it wasn’t. It was Levi’s fault and now Eren was being sentenced to death for it.   
“We have decided that Eren Jaeger is too dangerous to hold and we feel it is safer if he faces the death sentence like the rest of the titans like him.” Nile announced after the seemingly endless silence.   
Zackly turned to the Survey Corp’s side and sighed,   
“Eren was in your hands while he did this, and for good reason. His charge, Captain Levi, is the strongest soldier we’ve ever had. So it is only appropriate.” Zackly looked right at Levi,   
“Captain Levi, you are charged to behead Eren Jaeger. Tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story thus far! Next week is my last chapter, so stick with me even though I know you all really want to kill me after this one.


	25. A drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an end to everything, and this is where the curtain falls.

“I’m sure you’ll do it” Zackly stated after a moment’s pause.  
“If I don’t?” Levi asked, Hanji jabbed him in the side.  
“Then someone else will.” Erwin answered.  
“That is correct.” Zackly muttered, “will you not do it, Captain Levi?” 

After that Levi didn’t hear anything else except for his voice say,  
“If that’s what must happen. I will.”  
His eyes could not be torn away from Eren’s.  
Eren’s gaze was filled with a terror that tore open Levi’s heart and crushed his soul so fully that Levi was sure he might just disappear from existence. Levi’s brain couldn’t even comprehend what was going on, why had he agreed to do it?  
He couldn’t kill Eren. There was no way he would be able to kill Eren.  
Eren was his.  
Levi felt everything else disappear except for Eren’s face. Eren was mouthing something slightly to Levi, but Levi wasn’t sure what he was saying. Eren seemed to struggle against the pole as he tried to save himself. He seemed desperate, and Levi felt himself sink lower and lower into the ground as Eren tried and tried, his yells were cries in Levi’s mind.  
Zackly stated something that stunned Eren into silence, and suddenly Eren submitted himself, his head leaning into the floorboards and his eyes closing.  
All through this all Levi could ask himself was  
Why? 

The meeting was adjourned, but Levi couldn’t seem to move from his spot. Everything moved in slow motion as the guards tore Eren away from the pole and dragged him away. 

Don’t take him away from me

Levi could hear Mikasa’s screams and noticed Armin holding her back as she tore through the crowd toward Levi. Her yells and cries were muffled as if she were under water. Everything moved in slow motion as she tore toward him, ripping out of Armin’s grip.  
Levi didn’t even move as she flew at him, throwing him to the ground while punching his face.  
Her face was covered in tears as she punched him over and over again, her cries still muffled. She punched him hard in the jaw, jolting his face to the side and slamming it into the ground, her voice becoming clear.  
“If you had just protected him, this wouldn’t have happened! You can’t let this happen, you short- stupid- man!” She screamed, “It’s all your fault!” she sobbed, Armin was trying to pull her off of Levi.  
Levi stared up at her, there was nothing he could say that would be of any consolation to her, in fact, he agreed with her. He wanted her to keep beating him until there was nothing left.  
I deserve it. 

Hanji and Erwin came to his rescue, ordering Mikasa off of Levi and ordering her away from Levi. She glared at Levi with so much hatred, terror, and sadness that Levi lost all desire to even stand back up. He wanted to sink into the floor and die.  
Hanji pulled him up and Erwin helped him out of the courthouse. Hanji wiped up Levi’s bleeding face and tried to fix his broken nose.  
“Don’t bother.” Levi muttered, choking on the blood in his mouth. 

Erwin and Hanji lead Levi down the hall and down several flights of stairs. 

Where are they taking me?

Soon they were in the dungeons, the dim lanterns barely casting enough light to see a foot in front of their noses.  
“Guards, we are allowed five minutes with him before we leave.” Erwin informed the two soldiers in front of Eren’s cell. They both nodded and left.  
“You have five minutes.” Erwin muttered, sitting Levi down in the seat in front of Eren’s cell, then turning with Hanji out of the room.  
As soon as they had left, Eren’s voice broke into Levi’s consciousness.  
“Levi?” Eren’s voice cracked, “Levi, why are you bleeding? Did Mikasa do that?” Eren asked.  
Levi opened his eyes and saw Eren chained to the bed.  
“Eren..” Levi found the strength to move from his seat and he moved himself to the bars of the cell. “Eren… I’m sorry…” Levi breathed, staring at Eren blankly.  
“I deserve it anyway. I’m a killer. I’m a monster.” Eren muttered.  
Levi blinked,  
“No you aren’t. This is all my fault. I’m the one who is to blame-”  
“If I weren’t a titan shifter then none of this would have happened!” Eren exclaimed.  
“If you weren’t a titan shifter then you would already be dead!” Levi yelled, “and I …. wouldn’t have gotten to know you.” Levi added.  
This silenced Eren for moment, then he continued.  
“There are two definitions of ‘Mother’.” Eren murmured.  
“What?” Levi glanced through the bars at Eren, his hands squeezing the metal so tight his knuckles had become white.  
“The first kind is a woman who gives birth to a child.” Eren continued.  
“What of it?” Levi asked in a hoarse whisper.  
“The second.” Eren interrupted, “is a person who brings up a child with care and affection.” he finished.  
Levi and Eren’s gaze became riveted to each other.  
“By that definition, you are my Mother and therefore have no reason to blame yourself for what happened. It was all my fault, and it was beyond your control” Eren added after a long silence.  
“Eren…” Levi had to grip the cell bars tighter just to keep himself standing up, “I don’t want to kill you.” Levi whispered.  
“I don’t want to die.” Eren whispered back quietly, “but this is another unavoidable thing, isn’t it? It’s beyond our control.” Eren choked on his words, but swallowed and continued, “but I don’t want just anyone to kill me.”  
Levi closed his eyes in an attempt to stop himself from crumbling.  
“If I have to die, I want you to be the one to kill me.” Eren finished, his eyes were resolute. They seemed to have decided that this was how it would be.  
“How can I decapitate my own son?” Levi cried.  
Eren was silent, and Levi finally slid to the floor, his knees hitting the stone softly.  
“I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to be alone. I won’t be able to live with myself.” Levi continued, tears blurring his vision.  
“I’m so sorry, Levi.” Eren let go, and Levi heard him sob quietly, “please do it for me?” he added in between breaths.  
Levi bit his lip and found the strength to stand back up, his whole body shaking as he did so.  
“Don’t be sorry.” Levi whispered miserably, “but if this is how it must end, I don’t want anyone else to touch you.” Levi choked, coughing as he breathed in some blood from his nose, “because I love you, Eren.” Levi glanced at the boy, who was sniveling and weak and young, his eyes bright with tears.  
“I love you too, Levi.” Eren whispered.  
The door opened and interrupted them, Levi wiped his face quickly, looking at Eren. Eren sniffed and watched as Levi was lead away.  
Levi left his heart in the dungeon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning of the execution was perfectly gloomy, the icy rain fell on the streets in sheets. Levi felt it was appropriate.

The world cries when I can’t.

Hanji and Erwin sat on either side of Levi as the carriage approached the courtyard where Eren’s execution would take place. Levi felt his hands begin to shake, but he put them in his pockets so that Hanji and Erwin couldn’t see.  
Hanji told Levi that she had reported everything to Erwin, so Erwin knew exactly what had happened in that small cottage on the hill.  
The carriage stopped and Hanji hesitated before opening the door to get out.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything.” Erwin muttered hopelessly.  
Levi knew that Erwin had needed Eren for a lot of things. Eren was an important part of the plans he for the future. Levi couldn’t help but feel even more regret fill his body at this thought. He had sabotaged all of humanity, why was he so selfishly thinking about himself now?  
Hanji crawled out of the carriage and Levi followed slowly.  
The courtyard was filled with people, most of whom were rich traders who lived within the richer districts. Levi felt sick, this was a spectator sport for them.  
The rain soaked through Levi’s jacket as he approached the stand, where two soldiers handed Levi two fresh blades. Eren was already chained to the floor, his body leaned over a basket.  
One of the king’s representatives had begun his oratory, a long list of excuses as to why Eren was being executed that day. Levi shuffled forward and placed both his blades next to Eren’s neck and waited for the orator to finish. 

A dark silence fell over the crowd once the orator had finished. Levi leaned down and pulled Eren’s chin up, forcing Eren to face him.  
Levi was already resigned to what he would be doing, but he would not leave Eren alone in silence. Levi brushed back Eren’s hair and kissed Eren’s forehead.  
Levi ignored the crowd of people who screamed and yelled insults at this display of affection toward ‘that monster’. Levi didn’t even care what they thought.  
Eren tilted his head down as Levi prepared the cross of blades across the back of Eren’s neck.  
“I love you, Mom.” Eren whispered.  
“I love you too.” Levi replied, gritting his teeth.  
He closed his eyes and held his breath as he ripped his swords through Eren’s neck. 

Levi could not remove Eren’s blood from his hands, and even as the rain poured down and cleansed the cobble floor and the wooden stand of the blood, Levi’s hands grew ever more red with it. He could not move from where he stood on the stand, the crowd’s deafening cheers tuned out the sound of the rain.  
Eventually he felt an arm direct him away from the stand and back to the carriage. They were trying to talk to him, but he could hear nothing. 

Eren is gone.  
Eren is dead.  
I killed him. 

The carriage pulled forward as they left the courtyard. Levi was numb. There was something so wrong with what had just happened he thought he would vomit.  
His heart ached and his whole body shook as he exited the carriage. Before he could make it inside HeadQuarters, Levi felt something shake his arm.  
“Levi!”  
Levi opened his eyes and saw Hanji. He didn’t want to speak, he wanted to leave. He ripped his arm out of Hanji’s grip and walked the rest of the way into HeadQuarters, slamming the door in her face.  
He halted behind the door, what was he thinking?  
He didn’t like pointless deaths, so why should he even think about this? 

Eren’s death was a pointless death, and I instigated it. 

This seemed to strengthen Levi’s resolve even though he knew that the value of his own life did not even come close to Eren’s.  
He wasn’t going to allow anyone to stop him from ending the emptiness.  
Once in his room Levi pulled out his gun. He would have to reload it.  
Levi stumbled blindly around the room, searching in each drawer for his round of extra bullets.  
Levi was sure he might just lose his mind before he actually found the bullets, but before he could even do that Hanji opened the door to his room.  
“Levi.” she asserted quietly.  
Levi whipped around and stared at her,  
“Get out.”  
She was already right in front of him, she grabbed the hand with his gun in it and forced him to drop it.  
“Get out!” Levi yelled.  
“Levi, there’s an easier way.” Hanji murmured.  
“You of all people should know how I feel right now! Just let me end it!” Levi howled, trying to grab his pistol back.  
“I do understand. I’m not here to stop you.” Hanji whispered.  
Levi froze in his spot,  
“What?”  
“Come with me.” Hanji ordered, setting the gun on the table and directing Levi out of the room. 

She sat him down at the extremely empty table in the mess hall of the headquarters.  
“What do you want from me?” Levi sighed, his whole body sinking into the wooden seat.  
“I’m offering an easier way.” Hanji murmured, sliding a cup toward Levi.  
Levi picked it up, and looked at Hanji,  
“This better not turn me into a brat.” Levi muttered.  
“No. It won’t.” Hanji almost laughed, but frowned again, “are you sure you want to drink it?”  
“Don’t ask such stupid questions, you’re only giving it to me because you know I will.” Levi rumbled, putting the cup to his lips, “I’m sorry that I’m so selfish.” Levi murmured, drinking the disgusting liquid quickly.  
“You aren’t selfish. You’re just broken.” Hanji murmured. 

Levi felt his heartbeat slow down. The poison flowing through his body slowly, destroying him painlessly from the inside out. Everything went dark, and the last thing that Levi heard was the sound of the cup in his hand crashing to the ground as his body collapsed in on itself. 

I’m sorry.

Hanji swept up the broken glass and closed Levi’s eyelids. She placed his cloak over his limp body and walked out of the mess hall, leaving his dead body alone at the table.


	26. Epilogue: The ending everyone wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's second chance

It was pouring rain and Levi was soaked through to the skin. Of course, the rain helped him keep his depressive aura, and Levi liked that. He couldn’t forget what he had done, and no one could convince him to overcome the endless sorrow and emptiness that he thought he had escaped.

Levi was a very successful businessman in spite of his constant depression. That was all thanks to Erwin and Hanji of course, they found him as quickly as they could and found help for him.  
Levi was sure that he would never be able to make up for what he had done. His selfishness had lead to many more deaths. He felt sick whenever he thought of it. Why hadn’t he been able to throw his emotions away and move on like every other time? Without Eren and Levi, everything had slowly collapsed and fallen apart. Erwin and Hanji didn’t bother to give him the details, it was unnecessary.  
That didn’t stop Levi from doing everything he could to redeem himself. Something that gave his life meaning when he felt like everything he did would never completely repay his debts. Because he was so well off he donated all of his excess to charities around the globe. He concentrated the bulk of his donations to children’s programs, so that even if he never saw Eren again, he might be able to help Eren out somehow through his donations.

He was on a business trip with Mike and Hanji, they were making plans with their new business partners in Germany, and they decided that a good place to meet was in Dresden, Germany. Levi had opted to walk to where they were staying rather than squish into a taxi with them. They had offered him an umbrella, but he didn’t use it. It still hung, soaking, at his side, while he continued to walk in the rain.  
The cold wind bit through his coat and froze his ears and nose, he was sure it should be snowing at such a cold temperature, but he was glad it wasn’t snowing.  
Levi hated the snow.  
Levi continued down the backstreets, avoiding the main roads like the plague. He didn’t want anyone calling law enforcement because they thought he was a creeper. He already knew he looked like someone who was up to no good.

Levi’s knee rammed into an iron fence gate and he jolted out of his mid-walk trance. He hadn’t been paying too much attention to where he was going, and had run right into the gate. Levi glanced quickly toward the home to make sure no one had seen him screw up, but was surprised to see that it wasn’t a home.  
It was an orphanage.  
Not a normal one either, it kind of creeped Levi out initially. The building was rotting on the outside, but the grass was trampled down like it was well used, and flowers lined the outside of the front yard area. It was still being used.  
Levi stood there for a moment, soaking in the rain, as he stared at the large building. He could see dim lights through the disparaged blinds, and there seemed to be children’s voices emanating from within.  
Levi immediately turned into the yard and headed up to the door. Usually he wouldn’t do his actual donations face to face with the owners of orphanages especially, he didn’t like to go into orphanages either. Looking at children that looked even a little like Eren made him fall back into a very depressive state, and it sometimes took months to get himself back to normal again, if he did.  
On the door there was a schedule for the week. Levi checked his phone to see if it was still an appropriate time to knock. Before he even pulled his phone out he realized he didn’t care. He knew he wouldn’t have the motivation in himself to come back again, so he knocked.

When the door opened Levi was expecting to see an older woman, someone who looked more like an authoritative grandmother than the young woman standing in front of him. She had dark brown hair tied in a tight pony tail. Her eyes widened as she took Levi in,  
“Hello! You’re here! Oh, I knew you would come!” She smiled, grabbing Levi’s hand and pulling him inside. Levi tried to resist, but the suddenness of her action shocked him so much that he didn’t have time to really react before she closed the door behind him.  
“Oh you’re soaking wet! Come and sit by the fire!” She offered, leading him into the front room and sitting him in front of an older looking fireplace.  
Levi felt himself squish into the couch, now he knew how soaked he was.  
“Let me grab you a towel and maybe something hot to drink? What kind of tea did you like again?” She asked quickly.  
“Again…?” Levi murmured as she sped out of the room before he could reply.  
When she returned she had a torn and ragged towel in her hands and she wrapped it around his shoulders after she took off his soaking coat and hung it closer to the fire.  
“...thanks…” Levi finally mustered after a moment.  
“Would you like something to eat?”  
“I just ate.” Levi replied bluntly, “look, I just saw that you’re orphanage needed a little repairing and I thought I ought to donate something to your building.” Levi finished, looking up at her again.  
“Really?” She exclaimed, “that would help so much….! But….” she glanced away, “I kind of thought you were here for something else..” she shrugged, “sorry, I must sound crazy.” she shook her head and began to walk away.

That’s when Levi realized who she was.  
“Wait a second. Again. How do you know me?” He asked.  
She whipped around, “I made you bread and soup a few times.” She tried to reply calmly, but she was too flustered and excited to keep herself in check.  
“My name is Joanne! Don’t you remember me?” She asked.  
Levi nodded and looked at the floor,  
“Yes.. I’m so sorry for what happened.” He murmured.  
“What are you talking about?” she asked.  
“You died.” He whispered.  
“Was it your fault? I don’t even know what happened. One minute I was in my room, the next minute people are screaming and running, then suddenly I was dead.” She threw the thought aside, “that doesn’t matter though!!” she laughed, “come with me, please!” she begged.

Levi stared at Joanne for a long moment. She had no idea what had happened and she didn’t care. For some reason that made Levi feel a little bit better, so he decided to go wherever Joanne was going to take him.  
“I was going to send them all to bed, but I’m glad I didn’t. I’m so excited!” she smiled, “I’ve had to make sure no one tried to adopt-”  
“What in the world are you talking about, Joanne?” Levi asked, glancing back at his coat, shoes, socks, and umbrella sitting in the room with the fireplace.  
“Oh never mind. You’re so absent minded. Just stand in the doorway.” she instructed.  
Had Levi not been paying attention? He wasn’t sure what she was even going at. Maybe he had driven her mad in the other reality and she had brought it over when she died. He wasn’t sure.

She stopped at a door labeled ‘Playroom’.  
“Just stand there, some of them are a bit skittish.” she explained.  
“Oh no. I’m not here to see kids, Joanne. I-”  
“Oh hush. Yes you are.” she interrupted, opening the door.  
“No, you don’t understand-”  
“We’ve got a visitor!” She exclaimed into the room.  
The children’s voices had stopped and Levi could hear them all standing up.  
“Come on in!” She urged Levi.  
“I already told you-”  
Joanne just shook her head, cutting Levi off again.  
“You are so thick!”  
She shoved Levi into the room against his will, almost causing him to step on a pile of legos.  
“Ooh.. close call.” She laughed.  
Levi couldn’t hear her though. He was too focused on the small group of children. Many of them just looked at him passively, plastering a smile on their faces because they really just wanted to be adopted regardless of Joanne’s kindness. One dark haired girl stared at him with a passive-aggressive expression, and behind her a blonde-haired boy seemed a little too frightened of him. None of them really caught Levi’s attention but one, unsmiling boy.  
They stared at each other for a long time, and then the boy’s eyes gleamed.

Those perfect, green-blue eyes brightened in recognition. Levi couldn’t even move.  
The brown-haired child shuffled forward slowly, not wanting to break eye contact with Levi.  
Levi felt something inside of him disappear ever so slowly.

_No… it wasn’t something disappearing._

_Something was returning that had been missing for too long._

As Eren approached Levi he reached a tentative hand out and touched Levi’s wet pants. As soon as his fingers pressed into Levi’s leg the boy burst into tears.  
“Mommy!” Eren sobbed.  
Levi collapsed to his knees and wrapped his wet arms around Eren’s warm body.  
“Eren…. Eren. Eren I’m so sorry.. Eren…” Levi felt his whole body shaking, but as he curled his fingers through Eren’s hair he began to feel calm again.  
Eren was here, and Eren remembered.  
“See… I told you that you were here for something else.” Joanne smiled.  
Levi glanced up at her,  
“Thank you” he breathed, “thank you… thank you..” He repeated, not even looking at her anymore and burying his face into Eren’s tuft of brown hair.  
Eren pulled away from Levi’s arms slightly and looked up into Levi’s eyes.  
“Eren I missed you so much.” Levi breathed.  
“I missed you too!” Eren laughed, placing his face against Levi’s cheek and kissing him.  
“I love you Mommy.” Eren whispered as he placed his head on Levi’s shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi ended up staying longer than he had originally intended on staying, but he didn’t care. He had Eren back again.  
“I’m assuming you want to adopt him, right?” Joanne asked as she served Levi some hot soup and bread.  
“Absolutely.” Levi exclaimed without hesitation.  
Eren and the rest of the children had been sent to bed, but Levi and Joanne were left to talk.  
“I better tell you right now. If you adopt Eren, you will also be adopting two other kids.” Joanne explained.  
“Huh?” Levi glanced at her curiously, but he already knew who they were.  
“They’re inseparable, they’re practically siblings.. you wouldn’t mind doing that, would you?” Joanne seemed desperate.  
“No one ever wants to adopt three kids at the same time, I’m sure your wife-”  
“I’m not married.” Levi interrupted sullenly. Why did everyone always assume that?  
“Oh.. well…I guess you wouldn’t be interested in two other kids anyway. I’m sorry I asked. Forget I said anything. You can still have Eren-”  
“Will he be happy if I take him away from his two friends?” Levi asked abruptly, taking a sip of some tea she had made for him.  
“well.. uh.. not really.”  
“Then I guess that answers your question.” Levi replied.  
Joanne gawked at Levi,  
“You mean you’ll take the other two as well?”  
“I’m sure two more won’t make much of a difference to me.” Levi breathed after a long silence. He knew he would have to face up to Armin and Mikasa as well, so why not now, when he could prove himself?  
“Where do you live?” she asked.  
“California…” Levi murmured, “is that going to be a problem?” He asked.  
“No. You’ll have to go online and make sure to get all of the papers necessary to adopt them. All of the information is online.. you need an “Article 5 Letter” along with an application to USCIS…” Joanne started to list off the steps and Levi listened carefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi stood in front of the orphanage, leaning against the gate. It had been two months since the day he had run into the gate of the run-down building. It looked a lot better now, it’s walls had been renovated and the windows had been fixed and insulated. It looked much more welcoming.  
“How long until they come out? I want to see him!” Hanji exclaimed from the driver’s seat of the car.  
After telling her about Eren there was no way he was going to keep her away.  
“You’ll just have to wait, they’re packing their things.” Levi explained, although he was equally as impatient. He hoped that Hanji didn’t notice the nervous tone in his voice.  
Levi knew he could take care of Eren, but he still wondered why he decided it was a good idea to take Armin and Mikasa as well? Did he really want a small three year old out to kill him in the night?  
Levi had to stop that thought process, he couldn’t keep thinking that Mikasa and Armin would be exactly the same as they were before. Even Eren could be a little different. Levi had to give them a chance, and he didn’t mind that. He was just afraid he would fail.  
“Levi, you look like you’re overthinking things again.” Hanji hummed  
Levi just rolled his eyes,  
“That’s rich coming from you, four-eyes.”  
Before Hanji could retort, the front door of the building opened and Joanne was leading the three small children down the path. They each carried their small bags of personal belongings.  
“Oh my gosh they are adorable!” Hanji exclaimed. Eren looked up at the sound of Hanji’s voice,  
“Hanji!” He smiled.  
“He remembers? Usually it takes a while for people to remember…” Hanji murmured as Levi took the bags from Armin, Mikasa, and Eren.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t really remember anything until I saw you guys again.. maybe that’s what it was.” Levi shrugged, buckling the three kids into their seats.  
Levi looked at the three small bodies fidgeting in their seats, wondering what he had gotten himself into.  
Mikasa did not glare at Levi, and Armin did not shy away in fear. Levi fed off the small burst of confidence this gave him,  
“Alright, from now on we are family, okay?” Levi declared.  
Eren nodded over and over, then looked over at Armin and Mikasa. Armin nodded sheepishly after a moment’s pause, and Mikasa looked up at Levi with a very odd adult-like stare,  
“As long as I’m with Eren.” She said after Levi was sure she would not speak at all.  
For some reason this seemed to assert something in Levi’s mind that they would get along just fine.  
“Are we going home, Mommy?” Eren asked.  
“Yes, yes we are.” Levi smiled, and this time he would never let him go again.

That was a promise he knew he would keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be upfront, the last chapter WAS the last chapter of this story. ....Except that I'm a selfish writer and I wanted my golden boys to have a happy ending. As I considered how to end this story I realized that there really could be no happy ending for those two. Either Levi would die from something, leaving Eren alone, or Eren would die and leave Levi alone. I could have also made Eren not remember what had happened between them, but that would have left Levi pretty hurt and broken on the inside for quite a while. In the end I decided that there really could be no happy ending in that life for them, so I ended it brutally, opening the doors for a reincarnation spinoff. I actually laughed when I read some of your comments regarding reincarnation, because I had already written the epilogue when you started leaving those comments. In the end, all I really wanted was for Levi and Eren to have a happy ending in a place where that was actually a possibility. This is it, this is the END THE END.  
> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving your comments, you really have helped me become a more confident writer. I have many more fanfiction to come, I hope to write more soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfiction, I hope that it's okay! I saw the opportunity to write something, and I took it, so I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
